Seeing Into the Future and His Heart
by TerpGirl
Summary: From overweight nobody to saving Middle-earth. Not afraid to use her womanly wiles and change the future. Love and adventure await for my non Mary Sue. Not to mention oral, sex and other people making moves on her when they shouldn't be. Slight AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

5'7, brown curly hair down to mid back, hourglass shape with a big everything (overweight) and love for all things music. I am 22 years old and in college for nursing. I just started my program so I haven't learned anything yet And I guess I never will because my ass got teleported into the Hobbit universe. Fuck me, right?

And I don't even look the same! Can I still sing? Do I still have rhythm? Am I half Mexican here or all white? I have no clue what or who I am. This should be… interesting at best. Deadly at worst.

I wake up to find myself in damn forest. Of course, right? Obviously this is not where I fell asleep last night. So I do what I think everyone would do. I stayed calm and took in my surroundings before making a move. I chose a direction and walked. I was barefoot so it was not a comfortable walk either. Nor were my clothes the warmest but, thankfully, the weather was nice. I have a purple sports bra on and short shorts that are white. This will go over well wherever I am, I am sure. Can you feel the sarcasm?

I walk and walk. I take breaks to rest my feet and then continue on. By dusk I have found nothing. And then, through the trees and darkness, I see a light. Perhaps from a fire. I decide to take a look. Should the people look reasonable I will ask for assistance. If not, I will move on and quickly.

I creep over as quietly as possible. I am now behind a tree and looking into the camp. By Odin's beard… dwarves! And ones I recognize! They look just like the actors from the movies. I found dwarves! How exciting. I burst through the trees and smile.

"Hey guys. You wouldn't happen to be traveling to the Shire, would you? I need an escort. I seem to be a bit lost." I say and immediately all eyes go to me. They all stand and draw weapons. They are standing. They are a bit taller than me. Thorin at most is 5'3. Some of these guys are supposed to be shorter than him. What…? I look down at myself and nearly shriek. I am skinny! And short! I grab my hair and pull it so I can see it. Brown but wavy, not curly. But a different brown. . .

"What are you doing in these woods dressed like that?" I hear a voice say. I look back to the group of dwarves who are still alert but confused.

"Oh. Um. Not sure. Woke up out here. Dressed like this." I say, trying to hide my astonishment at my situation.

"That doesn't seem good at all. Are you hungry? We just made food." Bofur says. I nod and sit between Gloin and Bombur.

"Here. To cover yourself." Dori says as he hands me a cloak.

"Thank you." I say as I take it and wrap it around myself. Much better. It was starting to get nippy the later it got. I was then handed a bowl of stew. I ate as nicely as possible but I was hungry. I hadn't eaten all day so it probably wasn't nice and neat at all.

"Hungry?" Gloin asks as he eyes me. I nod.

"Been walking all day. Haven't eaten. Sorry if I was a mess." I apologize. Nobody likes to watch a messy eater.

"I think you ate with grace for not having eaten all day." Ori says andI instantly smile at him. He is across from me.

"Thank you, sweetness. So, what are all your names? I'm Luna Perez." I introduce with a Spanish accent on my name. I am half Mexican after all.

"I'm Ori." The young one introduces.

"Nori."

"Dori."

"Bofur and this is my brother Bombur. And this is my cousin Bifur." The one with the hat introduces. I of course know all their names. I was fat and nerdy, sue me for fitting a stereotype.

"Gloin." The red headed one says.

"Oin." The last one introduces.

"A pleasure to meet you all. And thank you for your help. Not sure what I would have done." I tell them honestly.

"Our pleasure." Ori says with a smile.

"So are you all going to he Shire?" I ask again. They nod slowly.

"Great! I have to meet someone there." I say.

"I thought you didn't know how you got here?" Gloin says and I nod.

"I don't. But I was hoping I was near the Shire." I tell him honestly. They all nod and accept that for now.

"Here. Take my bedroll. It will keep you warm." Bofur says as he hands me a huge roll. I look at it then to him.

"If Dori doesn't mind I can cover myself with his cloak. I don't want to take your bed from you." I tell him.

"You aren't taking it from me. Bombur offers it." He says and I look to Bombur. I smile at the plump dwarf.

"Thank you but you keep it. I can make due." I thank but refuse. He frowns.

"Take it." He says in a voice I was not expecting. In the movies he didn't talk. Perhaps I am in the book verse? I never read the book. Shit.

"No, thank you. Good night." I say as I move a little closer to the fire and wrap myself in the cloak. I fall asleep near instantly.

When I wake it is because the sun is shining on my face. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look around the camp and see everyone asleep still. Probably not for long though. I take off the cloak since it is now warmer than last night. I set it beside a sleeping Dori and then stretch. Huh. New body, new feeling. I used to stretch in the morning to get my blood going. I already feel like I am ready to take on the world though. And stretching just wakes me more. Interesting. Being fit really is nice.

And then a gasp from behind me. I am bent over forward with my legs spread so I just look between my legs and see Bombur super red in the face and staring. I laugh and stand. I turn around and face the dwarf who now refuses to look me in the eye.

"You okay?" I ask him. He nods but still won't look at me. I chuckle and sit in the place I slept last night.

"Want help making breakfast?" I ask him. He whips his head around to look at me.

"Sure." He squeaks out before getting all the things out of a pack he has.

With the smell of food, everyone wakes. And then they all tell me to cover myself.

"Is there something wrong with how I dress? Everything is covered." I say.

"Everything covered? Just your bits are covered! Look at all the skin you have showing." Dori chides.

"It is my arms, stomach and legs." I say as if this is nothing.

"Just cover yourself. All kinds of things will be said about you if you don't." Dori says as he hands me his cloak again. I sigh and take it. I wrap it around myself and look to the others.

"Better?" I ask. Everyone nods but Bofur.

"I like ya better without it." He flirts and I wink playfully at him. We share a laugh before we pack up the camp and begin to walk.

We stop for lunch at midday and then continue on. I try to hide my winces as my feet start to hurt more and more but Oin notices and stops the group.

"What is wrong lass?" He says which causes everyone to stop and look at me.

"Nothing. I am fine." I lie but he glares at me.

"You winced. Something hurts. I am a healer. Let me do my job." He tells me and I sigh.

"My feet hurt like hell. No shoes." I say as I lift a leg to show my bare feet.

"Have you been walking all this time with no shoes? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Oin frets. He has me sit and has me put a foot in his lap. He pulls out a paste and rubs it onto my scratched up feet. He then wraps it with a bandage. He does the same to the other foot.

"None of us have a spare pair of shoes but we can wrap your feet so they don't get so damaged." Oin tells me and wraps my feet. I place it down on the ground and smile. The paste along with the bandages and wrappings keep my foot free of dirt and rocks cutting into my feet.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I had to keep you all." I apologize before we head off again. Oh this is much better.

We enter the Shire around 6, judging by the sun but that could be complete crap. I have never read the time by the sun so I could be completely wrong. We walk all around and end up lost. How the hell can we not find Bilbo's house?

It is dark by the time we find his hobbit hole home. But before we knock, Gandalf approaches us.

"Good evening, Gandalf." Everyone greets. He bows his head in greeting before looking at me.

"Who is this that travels with you?" He asks the group.

"This is Miss Luna Perez." Ori, the sweet little thing, answers.

"Pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile.

"How did you come to join this group?" The wizard asks.

"Woke up in the forest. Saw their fire. They helped me out since I am, apparently, inappropriately dressed." I say as I open the cloak. Gandalf chokes back a noise and has me close the cloak.

"Well, it would seem we need to have a talk. Go on in boys. I need to talk with Miss Luna before we enter." Gandalf tells the dwarves. They nod and knock on the door while Gandalf pulls me to the side.

"You are not from around here." He states. Nothing gets by him. I nod in agreement.

"Where I come from, Earth, this" I motion to everything, "is a book. And…" I search for a word he will understand. I don't think movie will cut it. "play." I finish. He seems to contemplate my situation.

"So you know the future." He states again and I nod again.

"I do. And let me tell you, it fucking sucks." I say honestly, thinking about Thorin and his nephews.

"I do not wish to know. Why do you believe you were sent here?" He asks instead.

"Honestly, no clue. Perhaps to change something? To just tag along? To watch over Bilbo's home? I have no idea." I tell him and he frowns.

"What is it that 'sucks'?" He uses my, almost, exact wording. It sounds weird coming from him.

"Death. Three of them to be precise." I tell him without using names.

"Perhaps you are to stop them." He says and I shrug.

"Maybe." I answer. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Do you have any useful skills? Training with a blade or bow?" He asks me.

"I have used a bow before but not for a long time. It was a unit in school when I was like 13." I tell him. He frowns.

"It would seem you may simply be here to stop the deaths then. You obviously have no use to the dangers that we may face." He says with no remorse.

"Sounds good to me. Until I see differently, I am here to save three people. Got it. So that means I need to go on the quest and that means shopping." I say as I motion, but don't open, the cloak I wear. He nods.

"We have no spare clothes and to make you some would take time. You may have to borrow for the time being." He states and I frown.

"From a dwarf?" I ask and he nods.

"I hope someone lets me." I think out loud.

"I am sure someone will. Now come. We must introduce ourselves." He says before leading me back to the home and ringing the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

The door opens and the main character of this story stands before us. Bilbo Baggins.

"Gandalf." He says as he sees the wizard. And then he looks to me and confusion crosses his face.

"Luna." I offer and he nods.

"Bilbo." He replies before letting us in. We enter and make our way to the dining area. All the dwarves have congregated there.

"Miss Luna, I saved you some food." Ori comes up to me with a plate of food. I take it from him and smile. This little guy is the sweetest thing, I swear.

"You are just too sweet." I say before finding a seat and starting to eat.

"Oi, Dori, why is the lass wearing your cloak?" I hear one of the dwarves ask loudly. I look up and meet Dwalin's eyes. He is the one who spoke. Before anyone can answer I stand and open the cloak. He goes red in the face and I close the cloak.

"Because I woke up in the forest like this. He was kind enough to help me out." I say before sitting and eating again. It is now silent.

"I missed it."

"Yeah, could you show us again?" I hear two voices pipe up. I look over to the young brothers. I smile at them.

"How about you show me yours and I show you mine." I flirt and they look taken aback. I laugh.

"What? You can dish it but can't take it? And here I thought you might be fun." I laugh. They, meanwhile, get themselves together and laugh.

"Oh I like her, Kili." Fili says.

"Oh indeed, brother." Kili responds. I wink playfully and get one back from both boys.

"So, what are your names?" I ask, to keep up appearances. The brothers immediately stand and pose. They look majestic as fuck.

"Fili."

"Kili." They say with bows.

"Pleasure. Luna." I say as I place a hand on my chest and bow my head. They sit back down.

"Dwalin." I hear the bald one say. I smile at him and bow my head.

"Balin, dearie." The older dwarf greets.

"Pleasure to meet you." I greet with a bow of my head again.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." I hear from behind me. I look to se Bifur talking with Gandalf.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin responds.

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori goes up to the wizard.

"Hmmm?" Gandalf hmms.

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a gruity bouquet." The dwarf says. I see the glass and stifle laughter. Gandalf takes the shot sized glass and down the wine. He looks at the glass after and seems to be thinking about how he wants more.

I then turn to look at Bombur catches food in his mouth that was thrown.

I clap as everyone cheers. Food then begins to be thrown around. I quickly leave my empty plate and go towards the wizard. The cloak is starting to get heavy the longer I wear it.

I watch as Fili hops upon the table and offers people ale.

"Who wants and ale? There you go." Fili says as he gives a tankard to someone.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin says cheerfully.

"Here you go." Fili says as he hands another tankard to a different dwarf. Meanwhile, Dwalin poured an ale in Oin's trumpet. Oin has no words so he splutters before emptying his device. Everyone merely laughed at his expense.

A countdown and then silence. Everyone is chugging.

And then the burping. Gross, I must admit. And sweet little Ori does the worst one. All the dwarves loved it but it was gross in the movie and even more gross in real life. I hide my gag from everyone.

* * *

When the food has been eaten and everyone is full, the dwarves start to mill about. I take a seat and watch as everyone tears up the home.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" I hear Bilbo say angrily.

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur says as he gives it back to Bilbo.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo retorts.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." Bofur says, not understanding or just messing with the poor hobbit.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" He says, exasperated by the dwarves.

Gandalf goes up to the hobbit while the young brothers come up to me. This will be good, I am sure.

"Miss Luna, would you happen to be needing clothes?" The older one asks. I am shocked. I nod.

"I do." I respond.

"Here. I think these might fit." Kili says as he hands me some clothes. I look through them and find a tunic and leggings of leather. I smile at them.

"Thank you so much." I thank. Then they smirk. Here it comes.

"You get those on one condition." Kili smirks more. I wait for them to continue.

"We get to watch you put them on." Fili wiggles his eyebrows at me. I burst into laughter.

"Haha! If you think that will make me blush you have another thing coming. I will happily undress right here and now. I am not shy." I say. To prove my point I begin by dropping the cloak I wear to the floor. All dwarf eyes go to me.

"Oi! Cover up girl!" I hear Gloin say. Fili and Kili shush him loudly and rudely.

I put my thumbs at the waistline of my shorts and begin to bring them down slowly but I don't get far.

"Luna!" Gandalf chastises. I turn and smile cheekily at him. I turn back to the brothers.

"Sorry, boys. Gandalf seems to want me to take this elsewhere. Maybe next time." I shrug and tease before picking up the clothes I am borrowing and taking them to the bathroom. I change into them.

They are big but cover everything. I have to tie the tunic in the back so it is tighter and doesn't swallow me whole. The pants I will have to continue to pull up unless someone has a belt or rope I can use to tighten them.

I then leave the bathroom and rejoin the dwarves.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize isn't mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I exit the bathroom just in time to hear the famous 'That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates' song. I hurry to find a spot that I won't be in the way but can watch the action and listen in.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur says to everyone. He begins to bang cutlery on the table and the others join in to set up the beat. Dishes start being thrown in all directions.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll…_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ "

They finish the song and Bilbo has nothing to huff about. He figures that out when he sees the dishes, all unbroken, stacked neatly on the table.

I clap as song finishes while everyone, except Bilbo, laugh. And then shit gets real.

Three knocks on the door signal the last dwarf to arrive.

"He is here." Gandalf says ominously before everyone goes to see him. I stay in my seat. No need to meet the big man first thing.

While they talk, I look for rope or thick string to hold up my pants. I find a rope, used for I don't know what, in the pantry. I take it down and wrap it around my waist where the pants top are. It fits! I tie it quickly before making my way back to the dining area. The pants stay in place. Perfect!

And then the dwarves re-enter the area. I get a stare from Thorin before he goes to the table to eat. I gave him a small smile, or at least I thought I did.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks, hope in his voice. I watch from beside Gandalf.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." This going down just like the movie.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks, the same hope in his voice as was in his brother's. Thorin sighs before answering.

"They will not come."

The dwarves are disappointed.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." He finishes.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo enters the conversation.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf says and Bilbo leaves the table for a moment to grab a candle. He brings it to the table and leans over Thorin's shoulder.

"The Lonely Mountain." He reads.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin speaks.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin recites.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asks, concerend over the word.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur is cut off by Bilbo.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." He states.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Ori stands and declares. A few of the dwarves shout at him.

"Sit down!" I hear Dori clearly above all. Ori follows the command and sits back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin speaks. Many of the dwarves object to his words.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili cries.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili adds, confident in his words. I stifle a chuckle as Gandalf gets uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-" He is interrupted by Dori asking him a question.

"How many, then?"

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asks.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori exclaims.

"Hm." Gandalf coughs, embarrassed and smokes his pipe. The dwarves pay no attention and jump up to argue about the amount they believe him to have killed.

"Shazara!" Thorin yells at his company.

I take this moment to talk with Gandalf while Thorin speaks.

"So when do I add myself to this journey? And what do I say?" I ask the wizard, quietly.

"Perhaps in a bit. I will speak for you. Just follow along." He says before following the conversation of the dwarves.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is not way into the mountain." Balin says.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf speaks. All eyes are on him now. He twiddles his fingers and suddenly a key appears in them. Thorin looks at the key in pure wonder.

"How came you by this?" He can't help but ask. I don't blame him.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf hands the key over to the rightful owner.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

"If there is a key, there must be door." Fili says in awe. Gandalf points to the map with his pipe. I stand on my toes to get a look before going back to normal.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf continues to speak.

"There's another way in!" Kili exclaims. I smile at the young dwarfs enthusiasm.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf states.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori pipes up.

"Hm, a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo replies. I roll my eyes. How does he not know he is the burglar? Gandalf practically or did he already tell him? God, Bilbo, come on!

"And are you?" Gloin directs at the hobbit, who looks up confused.

"Am I what?" He questions.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Ori cheers. Laughs from some.

"M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stammers out.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agrees with Bilbo, who nods in agreement with Balin. Okay…

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin adds and Bilbo continues to nod in agreement. Damn guy will break his neck clean off at this rate.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf says in a powerful voice. He gets everyone to silence anything they were going to say. He goes back to normal.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf states.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin agrees to Bilbo joining.

"Fantastic. Now about Miss Luna." Gandalf veers off the script I know. All eyes go to me while mine go to Gandalf.

"The woman? What about her?" Thorin asks in a tone that sounds like a warning.

"She will be joining us as well." Thorin slams his hands on the table in response to Gandalf's words.

"Absolutely not. I asked you for a fourteenth member. Not fourteen and fifteen. And definitely not a woman." He says woman with a tone that I don't like.

"Fucking sexist pig." I thought I said it low enough to not be heard but boy was I wrong.

"What did you say about him?" I hear Dwalin huff out as he goes to grab his weapon. My eyes whip to Dwalin and then to Thorin. Thorin looks absolutely steaming.

"Well it seems you all heard then." I say, hiding my fear.

"Take it back, lass." Dwalin says in a threatening tone.

"No." I tell Dwalin.

"Take it back!" He yells.

"Or what?" I challenge. He sets his weapon on the table as if to show me what he is working with.

"Oh, go choke on a dick." I reply harshly. Everyone's face is in shock. And then Fili and Kili burst into laughter. Dwalin must be seeing red because he climbs over the table, without his weapon, and charges me. Oh fuck!

"Ah!" I cry as he is nearly on me. I do the only thing I can think of, and dear god it is bad. Without a thought I lift my top and show my boobs held by the tight bra I arrived in. He chokes and stops immediately. I put my top down slowly. He is red in the face but this time because of embarrassment. He turned so quickly and went back to his seat.

A whistle goes through the group.

"She got Dwalin to stop…"

"Is she a wizard too?"

"She can come!" Fili and Kili say at the same time. Thorin thumps them on the back of their heads.

"She is a distraction. Not to mention seems to be a lady of the night." He jabs at me. I whirl my head to look at him.

"'A lady of the night?'" I quote him.

"You want lady of the night? I will give you lady of the night." I say as I pull off my shirt and start to pull down my pants but Gandalf stops me with a cough and hand on my shoulder.

"We are getting side tracked. Put your shirt on." Gandalf requests. With a last look at Thorin, who looks like he could faint, I grab my top from the floor and put it back on.

"Miss Luna here is a seer. She has already had a prediction about the journey." Gandalf prompts me to give everyone a message. I look from him to the company. They are all looking at me differently now. Thorin seems the least impressed. I point to said dwarf.

"Because of him I am not telling you guys anything." I say matter-of-factly.

All eyes go to Thorin who looks pissed now.

"Tell us what you saw, sorceress." He commands.

"Apologize." I tell him. I cross my arms like him. He looks like he might burst a blood vessel in his forehead at this point.

"This is our journey. Give us the information!" He demands.

"It was my vision. I can keep it to myself if I wish." I say with an easygoing smile. I hear the dwarves murmuring to Thorin.

He exclaims loudly and the room goes silent.

"I… apologize for what I said." He grinds out. I smile.

"Apology accepted. Okay, so what I saw is a cave. Smelly, dirty and full of treasure. Thorin, Gandalf and Bilbo get something of value while a few of you bury some treasure for later. It will happen within the next few weeks I believe." I tell them about the troll cave but not the trolls. All the dwarves get excited and start talking amongst themselves. I look to Gandalf and smile at him. He smiles down at me as well.

"Can you see things on command or does it just happen?" Balin asks me.

"On command." I say.

"Can you see the end of the journey?" I don't see who asks.

"No more questions for our seer. Let her rest her mind. It can be taxing on her to look that far ahead." Gandalf lies his ass off. The dwarves all accept it though.

"Balin, make a contract for the seer and give Bilbo his." Thorin says unhappily.

"Can you fight?" Thorin directs at me.

"I took on your best warrior and had him run away from me. I think I can do enough." I tease Dwalin who fumes.

"You cheated!" Dwalin raises his voice and laughter goes through the dwarves.

"All's fair in love and war." I say to Dwalin who seems to actually ponder that before nodding. Balin is busy going through the contract with Bilbo while all this is going on.

"Seriously." Thorin says.

"I have used a bow before but it has been near a decade. Perhaps some lessons from your finest archer while we travel." I suggest and Kili jumps up.

"I will do it!" He shouts with a huge smile.

"Sit. Down." Thorin tells his nephew, starting to get thoroughly pissed. Kili sits but winks at me. I wink back and chuckle.

"That is acceptable." Thorin says before going to talk with Gandalf. I go to talk with the dwarves.


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

"You are my favorite person in the world." Kili comes up to me and hugs me tightly. I laugh as he steps back and his brother hugs me too.

"Why thank you. You aren't so bad yourself." I respond.

"But wait, brother, what about me?" Fili then asks with a pout.

"Too bad brother. She has boobs and the courage to stand up to Thorin. You never stood a chance." Kili says and I snort I laugh so hard.

"Ha! You hear that brother?" Fili asks. Kili nods.

"That was the cutest snort I ever did hear." Kili says. They get a look of mischief about them. I know better than to stay here.

I take off and run. They begin to make chase. I squeal in delight as they chase after me. They end up tackling me and Fili sits on top of me while Kili and him begin to tickle me. I scream with laughter and snort a few times before Thorin calls them off. The brothers stand and each extend an arm to me. I grab both hands and they pull me up. They smile innocently at me. I shove Fili playfully. We make our way back to the group. Everyone moves to Bilbo's living room. I stand over in a corner and feel the mood turn somber. Some are smoking their pipes.

The song! I hide my enjoyment as they begin to hum. Thorin starts the song.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_

 _The trees like torches blazed with light_ "

By the end of it more dwarves had joined in. It was much more moving being there than just watching it. I had to hold back tears. The feeling in the room will get you.

"Sleep now. We move at first light." Thorin commands. Everyone finds a spot to sleep. I look around to find a spot when Ori comes up to me. Gosh this guy is just the sweetest.

"Miss Luna, please take the couch." He tells me as he motions to it.

"I couldn't. You take it." I tell him. He blushes but continues.

"We dwarves believe woman should be treated right. It wouldn't be right for a man to sleep in comfort while a lady sleeps on a hard surface. Please, have the couch." He says. I nod and hug him. I kiss his cheek and plop down on the couch. I don't see his redder than red face.

"Thank you." I thank him and before I know what has happened, I am asleep.

* * *

When I wake it is by Bofur.

"Time to get up, miss." He says with a smile. I nod and smile. I sit up and take in my surroundings. The dwarves are moving about and packing their things. I have nothing to pack so I go to search for food instead.

The pantry is raided clean. I frown as my belly gives a small grumble. I smack it lightly.

"Stop talking back." I tell it quietly yet sternly. I return to the dwarves.

"Miss Luna. Would you come here a moment." I hear Gandalf call. I go over to him. He hands me a pair of boots! I take them and look at them.

"Are these for me?" I ask and he nods.

"Can't have you traveling with us barefoot." He smiles.

"Where did you even get them? And in my size." I ask.

"I went to the shoe maker yesterday and asked if he had some. Said he could modify a pair by this morning." He explains. I drop them and engulf the giant wizard in a hug. He pats my back awkwardly. I laugh as I step back and grab my boots. I make a small sound of excitement and go to put them on. They are comfortable. Oh yeah! I jump up and walk in them, trying them out. I love them.

"Lets go." Thorin says. It seems the dwarves are most courteous. I hadn't even noticed that they cleaned the place and put everything back in its original spot.

* * *

Outside the hobbit hole we make our way to the stables of the Shire. The dwarves left their ponies there.

"Soooo…" I say as I look at the fourteen ponies.

"Who wants a buddy?" I ask with a cheeky smile. Fili and Kili both raise their hands. Bofur does too. Interesting.

"You ride with Balin." Thorin says and the ones who raised their hands frown. I laugh and nod.

"Sorry you got stuck with me. I tried to get volunteers." I say to the older dwarf. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No trouble at all. Climb on." He says as he helps me. I manage to swing my leg over the beast and sit on top. I smile big and look to the dwarf who helped.

"Thank you!" I chirp. He then gets on behind me. He is to hold me so I don't fall. Good idea for sure.

"Lets go." Thorin commands and we all begin the journey out of the Shire.

* * *

"So who thinks he comes?" Nori asks. They all start taking bets.

"Miss Luna?" I hear Balin say my name.

"Is that really fair?" I ask with a cheeky smile.

"Oh. Well I suppose not." He grins. I smile as we trot along. Bilbo will be along shortly, I think.

"Hey Balin." I say, getting his attention.

"Yes, lass?" He asks.

"You have known Thorin for a while, right?" I ask even though I know. He nods.

"Has he always been so serious or is this a result of the dragon and now the journey?" I ask him. He seems to ponder before answering.

"I do believe it is a combination of both. He used to be so…" I look up and behind to Balin's face. He has a small smile on his face. He is lost in thoughts of the past. I let him stay there instead of coming back here. He could use the happiness.

"I'm sorry. What were we saying?" He asks a few minutes later. He seems to be in a very good mood now. I shake my head.

"It was nothing." I smile at him before focusing my attention forward. I see the back of Thorin.

"Wait! Wait!" We hear from behind us. We all stop and turn our heads to see the hobbit running towards us. I smile. This is going to be great.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

"I signed it!" Bilbo says a bit winded as he approaches the company. Balin is handed the contract and examines it with his pocket-glass. He smiles at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says. The dwarves cheer but I look to Thorin and he does not seem impressed in the slightest.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commands. Bilbo goes to refuse but I don't let him.

"Put him on it." I tell the two dwarves closest to him. They pick him up before he can say anything and place him on the back of the pony. I smile at them and then face forward. Adventure!

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin says. Bags of money start being thrown around.

"Good wager, Mister Balin." I tell him as he catches a pouch of money. He smiles down at me.

"Did you know he would come?" He asks me. I nod once.

"Tell me, is he putting up a front because of Bilbo and I?" I ask, pointing to Thorin.

"I believe he is being cautious. He does tend to smile more when surrounded by his kin but I think having you and Bilbo here is stressing him a bit." Balin tells me honestly.

"Thank you for your honesty. Think there will be a time he can smile with me or Bilbo?" I ask him.

"I believe he will warm to the two of you with time." Balin answers. I sure hope he is right.

* * *

We don't stop to eat lunch. Instead, we pass jerky between us all. It is thick so it will fill our bellies.

I take a bite and chew. Delicious!

It is night. We have just made it out of the forest and are now in a hill area.

"Make camp here. We rest for the night." Thorin says and everyone jumps off their ponies to set up.

I get off the pony after Balin and just look around. I walk over to Gloin and help in picking up fire wood from the tree line we exited a little while ago.

"Thanks lass but you don't need to. I can get this." He tells me but I reject the offer.

"No no. I am here to help in anyway I can." I tell him and he smirks.

"Well then thank you." He says before we get enough to have a good fire for the night. We also gather some to use for the next few nights, should there be nothing to gather while we are in the hilly area.

We walk back to the small camp and he gets the fire going while I look for someone else I can help. I see everyone else kind of doing their own thing so I go sit beside a lonely hobbit.

"How you doing?" I ask him as I sit next to him.

"Hmm? Oh hello, Miss Luna. I am… well I am not sure how I am. How about you?" He asks me after answering.

"I think it is going okay. Could be better but could be worse." I say just as honest as him. He gives a small smile.

"I suppose that is true." He replies. We sit in a comfortable silence.

"Dinner!" Bofur calls out about a half hour later. Bilbo and I get up and walk over. We get in line for food. We are last.

"Here you go, Miss Luna." Bofur says as he fills a bowl and hands it to me.

"Thank you, Mister Bofur." I thank with a smile and move out of the way so Bilbo can get some. I take a seat off to the side and more by myself. The dwarves kind of congregate in the same area. Perfect time for watching how they interact.

And then it happens. Thorin smiles. He seems to really love these guys. They are all like family I suppose. Who can blame him.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asks. He seems super tall from my sitting position and his standing. He takes a seat next to me when I pat the ground beside me.

"So I think by now you realize not tell the company the future of this journey. If an answer is demanded… perhaps a small something." Gandalf tells me.

"You are right. I have figured that out already. Thus the small thing I told them at Bilbo's house." I say with a smile. He smiles down at me.

"Good. Excuse me." He says as he stands and goes to Bilbo. I turn from the group and face away from them. I start to hum. I miss music.

I start to sing quietly.

" _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands till_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand years…_ "

I finish the slow romantic song and just look up at the stars. Will I ever find my true love? I day dream, unaware of the dwarf that heard me. Unaware of the connection our hearts made, out of our control. We are bound.

I go to sleep that night without talking to anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I awake in the morning and we continue on our journey.

"Have a nice night, lass? We missed you around the fire." Balin says to me. I smile a small smile.

"I was just in a mood is all. Thought it better to be by myself instead of bring the others down." I tell him honestly. No sense in lying.

"You know you can always talk to me, lass. Your part of the company now. You need anything, you can go to anyone here." He tells me. I smile a bigger smile and look at him as best I can.

"Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek and face forward. He is like the father I miss so much at home.

I don't notice my humming until later in the day when Balin asks why I stopped.

"Oh. I didn't realize I was even doing it." I say with a small blush on my cheeks. I don't tend to sing or hum in front of people. Turns out I did it near all morning until we stopped for lunch.

"It was nice. I think the boys forget what it's like to have a woman around. The light touch of happiness and joy she can bring. A softness and grace that they all desperately need." Balin says as he helps me down from the pony so we can eat. I smile at him and sit in a spot by the dwarves. I am still a bit separated. How did I go from having a blast to being so damn moody? I need to snap out of this funk. And then someone sits beside me. I look to see the one and only Thorin Oakenshield.

"Hello." I say before taking a bite of jerky.

"Have you seen anything?" He voices, emotionless. And here I was hoping we could have a nice conversation.

"No. I haven't looked." I tell him.

"Why don't you?" He prods.

"Because I think not everything should be revealed at once." I say. Our eyes meet and I can't help but feel at home. I have an internal struggle starting. I blink and look away from the blue fire that threatened to engulf my soul. Oh shit…

"It seems a few of the dwarves fancy you." He states and I nearly choke on my meal.

"What?" I ask bewildered by his statement.

"Do not lead them on. There is no hope that my nephews or Bofur will be allowed to court you." He says before standing and leaving to join the group. Huh…

And then speak of the devil, the brothers show up.

"Why you sittin' all the way over here?" Kili asks as he plops down next to me. Fili plops down on the other side of me.

"You seem a bit off. Something our uncle say to you?" Fili asks. Instead of answering I bite my jerky.

"We'll take that as a yes. Come on. Up!" Kili says as he jumps up and holds out his hands for me to take. I grab one while the other holds my food. He pulls me to my feet and Fili joins us.

"I took on the role of teaching you to shoot. Lessons begin now. Now finish your food and I will be back with my bow." Kili says before running off. Fili just looks at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask Fili with a hint of a smile. Here comes the good mood. Yes!

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you were going to finish that." He points to my jerky. I toss it to him and he shoves the large piece in his mouth. He chews with a big smile on his face. I can't help but laugh. Oh yeah, I need this.

Kili returns soon after and hands me the bow.

"Show me what you know." He says. I look at the bow then to him. I point to said bow.

"Bow." I say and the boys burst into laughter. I can't help but join.

"I thought you said you have handled one before." Fili states.

"Yeah, near a decade ago. Forgive me." Sarcasm fills my voice and both the brothers smile.

"Here. Take a stance." Kili says. I do as I am told and spread my legs and lift the bow. I don't draw the string back yet.

"Interesting. Actually not too bad. Here." Kili says as he walks in a circle around me once before starting to put me in the right position. He places his hands on my shoulders and pushes them down to a more relaxed position.

"Too tense. You will get tired far faster." He says as he does so. He then lifts my elbows.

"Too droopy. Won't have any power when you draw the string." He informs again.

And then he places his hands on my waist. He turns my hips so I am more sideways. He then reaches to the front of me so a hand is on my stomach. His front is all over my back. His breath hits my ear.

"Taut stomach. But breathe evenly." He tells me as I unconsciously hold my breath as I tighten my stomach muscles.

"Let me look at you." His breath tickles my ear before he lets me go and walks around me again.

"Perfect. Spread your feet a bit more. It will give you more balance." He uses his hands to move my legs a bit farther apart. He looks over my form again.

"I think you are ready to try nocking an arrow. He grabs one from his quiver and gives it to me. I nock it and try to hold it correctly.

"You dropped your elbows. Up." He nudges them back up.

"Just hold the stance. Memorize it. Then we can work on actually shooting the arrow." He teases and I stick my tongue out at him.

Kili goes back to Fili who is a bit of a ways away just watching. I don't hear the conversation they have as I try to focus on what this stance feels like so I can commit it to memory.

"Have a good time feeling her up, brother?" Fili asks his brother with a smirk.

"Oh you know it. Great body she has." Kili says shamelessly.

"Oh really?" They hear from behind them. Their stares go from me to their uncle who is behind them.

"Hello, uncle." Fili tries to act more proper but Thorin glares at them both.

"I meant only to h-" Kili is cut off by a glare sent his way now.

"You are to leave her alone. You will never be allowed to court her. Do I make myself clear?" He demands and answer. Both dwarf lads nod in understanding.

"Good. Now go pack up. I will get her." Thorin commands of his nephews. They leave him and that leaves Thorin to get me.

"Come now." I hear from the king. I drop my stance and look to the king. He is emotionless but his voice was softer than I remember. Perhaps it has just a while since I last heard him speak.

"Oh okay. I just need to return these to Kili." I say with a small smile. He snatches the weapon and ammunition from my hands.

"I will give it to him. You pack what you need and join Balin on the pony." He says with a bit more fire in him. That is the Thorin I remember.

"Oh. Well thank you." I smile at him. I am surprised when he bows his head to me and I catch the tiniest indication of a smile gracing his lips before he turns from me. It makes me giddy. Perhaps the king is starting to warm up to me after all.

I walk back to the group and get on the shared pony. Balin gets on after me and then the company sets off.


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

We ride for hours and only stop when it is well into the night. We make camp. A fire is lit and everyone starts to do their own thing. I watch as Bofur and Bombur cool. They seem so in sync. It is cute.

"I will be taking over your archery training." A deep rumbling voice startles me. I make a squeak and jump and whirl around to see the King Under the Mountain talking to me. He is smirking. His eyes shine with amusement. My reaction pleased him.

"Was there something wrong with the way Kili was teaching me?" I ask in genuine curiosity. He nods.

"But it is no longer your concern. I will be teaching you. Come." He says as he motions for me to follow him. I stand quickly and follow. He leads me a bit away from the fire but still close enough we have a bit of light. I see a bow and quiver on his back as I follow him.

"Take your stance." He says as he hands the bow to me. I take it and try to get into the stance Kili showed me. I nearly get it but forget the stomach and feet parts. Thorin walks around me before slapping my stomach softly. I suck it in and gape at the now openly smirking dwarf. I scowl playfully at him before engaging the muscles like I should. He then kicks my feet softly and I spread them a bit more.

"Good. Now with the arrow." He gives it to me and I nock it.

"Not bad but still a long way to go." He says as his hands go over mine to fix the placement of where and how I hold the arrow and bow together.

"There. Try to remember this stance." He tells me and I smile as I start to take in how I feel. The way my muscles are strained and how I will need to practice this to make it, eventually, not hurt so much. I hope I don't wake up sore tomorrow. I wasn't expecting this to be anything close to a workout and yet it is kind of kicking my butt.

I am so caught up in my thoughts I don't feel him come up behind me, just as Kili did earlier, and fix my hold.

"You dropped your elbows. Lift them a bit." He says as both his hands push and elbow up. His hands then rest on my waist. His breath tickles my ear. I can feel every breath he takes in and breathes out, both on my back and my ear. It would be incredibly romantic if he was interested in me like that. But since he isn't, I am not exactly feeling him either, it is just a simple lesson in breathing.

"Breathe as I do. Calm and deep. It will help your aim." He says and gets even closer on my back. He is damn near on me at this point. I feel his breaths and imitate them. In. out. In. Out.

"Good." He is so close to me for this his actual lips touch my ear as he talks. And then I am left alone. I turn to look over my shoulder to see him backing off. He has a look on his face I can't place. I drop my stance and walk up to him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as I approach. He stops me with his hand out in front of him.

"Stop." He commands and I do. He shakes his head before turning and hurriing to camp. What? I follow him and sit between Bilbo and Dwalin. Food gets handed out and I eat. The weird encounter going through my mind. Did I upset him? And then I see the bow and arrow I have sitting in my lap. I need to return them.

So after eating and handing in my bowl I walk up to Thorin.

"Here. Thank you for the lesson." I say as I hand him the weapons. He takes them and bows his head. He says nothing to me. Alright then. I turn and walk back to my spot. I sit and talk with Bilbo until we all sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.  
**

* * *

I am awoken to Bofur shaking me lightly.

"Time to get up, Miss Luna." I hear his voice. I sit up and look at the dwarf. I smile and thank him. He smiles back before going to get his brother up. I rub my eyes and cover a yawn with my hand before standing. I grab a bit of bread from Bombur and take small bites. I walk over to Balin and bid him good morning.

"Good morning to you lass. Sleep well?" He asks and helps me on the pony. I nod and yawn again once on the pony. He gets on right after me. We ride once Bombur manages to get on his pony.

* * *

The day is long. We continue riding through lunch. Jerky on the menu again. I manage to get Bombur to sneak me a carrot to gnaw on too. It fills my belly and I get a different taste other than jerky in mouth all day.

* * *

When we do stop it is only for a moment so everyone can evacuate their bowels. We all do it at the same time, just me a little farther from the group of men. We regroup and continue on.

* * *

Nightfall. We have made it out of the hills and entered a plains landscape. Everyone does the usual. I sit on the sidelines being useless. Perhaps another telling of the future to stir things up? Fuck it. I stand and find Thorin.

"We need to talk. Nothing too serious. Just a small vision." I say. He immediately follows me to the side of camp.

"What did you see?" He asks me seriously.

"Nothing bad… for us anyways. But I saw more to the first vision. We will know when we are coming upon the treasure filled cave when we come across a burnt down home. It will be a lone home. I think Gandalf might have even known the people who once lived there. Now they are… well." I say and he nods in understanding.

"Thank you. I will keep this in my mind." He says. We just stand there awkwardly.

"Did I do something yesterday? To upset you?" I ask bluntly. I hate the normal pussyfooting around problems. I want answers straight up. And I can see this catches him off guard. I see him put up a wall. Crap, I did something.

"It is not your concern." He says before trying to walk off. I catch his arm quickly with both my hands. He stills and faces me.

"Please. Whatever I did I want to apologize or atone. I don't want you mad at me or thinking less of." I tell him. His face softens.

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with. It is an issue that I found in myself. That is all." He says with a soft smile. He gave me a smile! I nod and smile back before releasing him.

"Come on. Let's rejoin the group. You resume archery training tomorrow." He tells me as we walk side by side back to the group of dwarves, hobbit and wizard.

"So what is for dinner? Wait! Let me guess, stew?" I chuckle at Bombur's scandalized look.

"I joke. Your stew is actually quite delicious. I thank you for the work you put in to feed us all." I tell him and now his face goes a bit red. I love making people blush. Is that just me? Can't be.

"Haven't you ever heard of don't mess with the people who handle your food?" I look up to see Bofur smiling down at me. He sits immediately beside me.

"Oh I have. But that is why I gave him a compliment after my comment. Did you not see his face alight with his appreciation?" I ask as I motion to his brother, who is still red in the face. Bofur lets out a hearty laugh.

"Ay. Seems you know what you are doing after all. So how goes the training?" He asks me. I shrug.

"As good as it can go I suppose." I answer truthfully.

"Well, if you ever want lessons in cooking let me know. I would be more than happy to learn you." He says with a dopey smile. I can't help but laugh.

"I just might take you up on that!" We both laugh over nothing and just have a good time. I don't realize he has scooted closer to me and I don't really notice his arm go around my body but not quite touching me.

At home I was a very touchy person. I tend not to notice such little touches anymore. I find it quite normal. So it doesn't cross my mind that it looks like he is claiming me. Or at least that he might be interested. I was literally nicknamed the 'hug whore' after all.

"Bofur!" I hear Thorin yell sharply. All eyes go to either Bofur or Thorin. Bofur bids me a good night before going to the leader of the company. If my eyes see right then Bofur just got reprimanded. Why, I wonder. But I don't get to for long as a bowl is placed into my hands. I look up to see Bilbo this time. He smiles at me. He sits next to me now.

"Do you know what happened?" I ask as I motion to Thorin and Bofur. He shrugs.

"No clue. Hope nothing too bad." The sweet guy says. So him and Ori are going to be the sweethearts. Fili and Kili the flirts. Balin the father figure. Dwalin the protector. Bofur and Bombur the entertainment. The others… well I haven't gotten close to them yet. I will have to fix that. And then there is Thorin. I suppose he could be a number of things. Teacher, leader, warrior, king. I drift off with the empty bowl in my crossed legs and my thoughts on the king of Erebor.


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I awake to Fili and Kili making kissy noises in my face. That is definitely a new one.

I play along and play asleep still. I then start to moan their names.

"Oh Fili, yes! Right there, Kili. Oooooo!" Their noises stop immediately. I snap open my eyes and smile big. Their faces are something I will remember for the rest of my life.

"Morning." I say slyly and their faces both fall.

"…" Fili and Kili speechles? I must have magic powers! I fall into a fit of laughter that they soon join in on. This is going to be a great day. They pull me to my feet and each wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"You are a cheeky lass." Fili finally finds words.

"Cheeky indeed." Kili agrees.

"What can I say?" I shrug and we all grin as we make our way to the ponies.

"To my new favorite member of the company." Fili says as he grabs one of my hands and places a kiss on it.

"Leave her alone. She is all mine." Kili says as he takes my other hand and places a kiss on it. I smirk down at them and yank my hands from them.

"Sorry fellas. Someone beat you to all of this." I motion to my body. I grab Bofur, who was walking to his pony that is near us, and pull him right next to me.

They both just stare between me and Bofur while the silly hatted dwarf looks at the three of us with confusion.

"I miss something?" He asks. I laugh and place my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing much, Boo." I give him a nickname. I can't see his face but Fili and Kili's are enough to get me to crack a broad grin and start laughing again. I release Bofur and hug the brothers.

"Just kidding guys. No worries. Y'all are still my fav." I say so Bofur can't hear.

"Onto the ponies!" The moment is broken by Thorin commanding us to get a move on. I wink at the trio before getting on the pony Balin and I ride.

"Morning lass." He won't meet my eyes.

"Morning, Balin. Everything alright?" I ask. He swallows hard.

"I heard the boys trying to wake you. You have some interesting dreams from the sound of things." He tells me and I can't help but burst into laughter. I turn so I can see his face and it is a bit pink in color.

"I wasn't dreaming about them, trust me. I just wanted to see their reactions and it was spectacular." I tell him and now his blush is gone. He is all smiles.

"You are a genius my girl. What did they do?" He asks, now wanting details about this fantastic story.

"They were speechless! Couldn't get out a word." I brag and we both go into giggles.

"Fili and Kili speechless. Never thought I would see the day. We may need to keep you around after the journey. I am sure their mother would like to meet you, I don't doubt it." He tells me and I nod.

"I would love to meet her." I say. We spend the morning teasing Fili and Kili whenever they get up close enough to hear us. They always immediately back away. It is great.

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much and my stomach is a bit upset from the laughter but the feelings of soreness soon fade. I can't help but focus on this journey and all the fun things that have happened so far. I can't wait to see how the rest of the journey goes. I hope I am able to change things because the boys are too special to not be in this world. And Thorin is a born leader. He will do so much good, I am just sure of it.

* * *

When we stop for lunch we can see cliffs ahead. So I guess this is the night we sleep on the edge and Thorin chastises his nephews for talking of orcs. The first time Azog is mentioned.

* * *

And just like I thought, we travel until nightfall. We end up on the cliff's edge so we can see any enemies who try to come at us.

Gloin makes the fire and Bombur gets the food to cook. I go up to him.

"May I learn? Try to help?" I ask with a begging smile. Bombur nods and starts to teach me how to make his 'on-the-road stew'. It is actually quite easy and I can't help but think of other things that would go really good in it.

"Have you ever thought about adding in potatoes? I know they would be a bitch to carry but it would add so much to it, don't you think?" I ask as I get the first bowl for helping him. He just looks at me. Did I offend?

And then suddenly air is nonexistent. I am being squeezed by the round dwarf. He must hear a gasp for air come from me because I am released shortly after.

"Like the idea?" I question as air begins to fill my lungs again. He nods quickly and goes to Thorin. What?

"Next town we come across we will be stopping in. Bombur needs to pick up some things. So start thinking about what you might need to pick up as well." Thorin says before going to look out into the night. I watch him stand on the ledge. He really is majestic looking. He seems to deem it safe and goes to sit with his back on a rock. Him, along with quite a few dwarves, start to dose off.

A scream in the distance. Orcs.

"What was that?" Bilbo questions, fear clear in his voice.

"Orcs." Kili answers. Another scream rings out. Thorin jerks awake. Either from hearing the word 'orc' or because of the scream.

"Orcs?" Bilbo can't believe his ears.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili is trying to scare Bilbo. I frown at him but don't want to interrupt. This is kind of an important part in the series, or at least in the movies.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili adds. Bilbo is thoroughly frightened now. He searchs the night for any signs of them.

Fili and Kili begin to laugh at the expense of Bilbo.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin raises his voice on his nephews. They shy away from him a bit.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili tries to defend.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin says and goes back to his perch on the edge of the cliff. Balin goes up to the nephews and I go up to the monarch.

"You don't want to hear the story?" Thorin looks to me then back out over the valley.

"I know the story. Are you okay?" I ask as I place a hand lightly on his shoulder. He looks at it then to my face. I take it off because he seems to not like it. I just stand there.

"I am fine. They just do not know the dangers of the world. They are still so young. I often wonder if I should have brought them at all." He confides in me. I move a step closer to him.

"You made the right decision." I tell him. He just stares at me.

"You have seen this?" He asks.

"I have a feeling. Perhaps a vision will come later but my feeling says you made the right call." I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. I smile. He starts to but it falls.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin says as he turns to look at Balin, Bilbo and the boys.

"Hey Thorin?" I question and his gaze starts to soften as he looks at me.

"Think we could get in a quick lesson?" I ask as I eye the bow resting near Kili. He smirks and nods once. I run to the bow and grab it. I dismiss the 'hey!' from Kili and go back to their uncle.

"Take the stance." He commands and I do. He is silent and walks around me in a circle, once, twice. He stops in front of me.

"Not bad. But what do you always need to keep taut?" He asks and his hand lightly smacks my stomach. I tighten the muscles and sheepishly smile at him.

"Sorry." I apologize. He waves it off.

"Now nock and arrow." He says as he hands it to me. I set it up and wait. He walks around me again.

"Only one elbow dropped this time. That is an improvement." He says as he lifts my right elbow up a bit.

"Seems you may be soon firing the arrows Miss Luna." He uses my name and I can't help but like the way it rumbles from his mouth. Guy has a sexy voice, sue me.

Some hair blows in the breeze and goes into my face. I seriously need to bind that. Before I can drop my stance and brush it out of my face, Thorin does it. His finger lightly touches my skin as he pushes the offending piece of hair to behind my ear. He is staring into my eyes and I into his.

He shakes his head and disconnects.

"Good." He says as he walks a step away from me.

"Get some sleep." He says to everyone in the camp. Well okay then.

Everyone lays down. I put the bow and arrow I borrowed next to Kili and go back to my spot I had picked out earlier. There, I see a bedroll. I have no bedroll. I look around the camp to see who doesn't have one and see Thorin leaning back against the same rock as before. I go up to him.

"Your bedroll." I say. He peeks one eye open at me and smirks.

"I do not need it like this. Use it." He says as both his eyes close again. I smile though he can't see it.

"Thank you, Thorin." I say using just his name. I go back to spot and lay upon the cushiony goodness. I give out a tiny moan of satisfaction and quickly fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

This mornings wake up was not as funny as yesterdays. I wake up to a squeak sound and then an awful stench. I wake up just in time to see someone's clothed butt hovering over my face. I shriek as I sit up.

Fili and Kili fall over from laughing so hard.

"That is so vile and disgusting!" I yell as I stand and wave around me. I feel like I have fart nastiness on me and want to wave it off. Ew!

"That is payback for yesterday." Kili manages to tell me. I can see by their pants that Kili was also the one to fart on me.

"That is how you get payback on a lady?" My face is filled with anger. They stop laughing immediately and stand with frowns on their face.

"We're sorry Miss Luna." Fili is the first to apologize. I stop him with my hand in his face. He is silent. I glare at Kili who has the decency to look like he is sorry.

"I'm sorry Miss Luna. I thought that it would be funny." He apologizes solemnly.

"You thought putting your butt inches from my face and letting that come out would be funny?!" By this time Thorin and Balin are watching with interest. They both nod.

"Well I have to agree I am sure my reaction was quite funny." I giggle. The boys both stare in shock.

"You aren't mad?" Fili asks. I shake my head.

"It was gross but what did I do? What did my face look like?" I ask between giggles. They both smile and laugh too.

"You should have seen your face!" Kili joins in. He makes this horrid look cross his face. The three of us fall into hysterics.

"That is not how you wake a lady." Balin throws out to us. We all look at him then to Thorin and then back to Balin.

"Well, but! You know what she did to us yesterday!" Kili cries out at Balin. Balin nods.

"That does not make it right." He says.

"What happened yesterday?" Thorin asks and all three of us blanch. Nobody speaks.

"Well?" He asks as he walks right up to us.

"We…"

"Well…"

"I may have done something a bit inappropriate for a lady." I take the blame. Both boys whip their heads around to look at me. Surprise. They thought I wouldn't take the blame. Jeez… Thorin just eyes me before motioning for me to continue.

"They were making these obnoxious kissing noises near me. I knew it was them so I pretended to be asleep and started…" I cough to clear my throat and try to stall to gain some confidence "and I started moaning their names like I was dreaming about them." I finish. I have never seen Thorin so angry. I swear I thought he might actually slap me.

"Go to the ponies." He grinds out to Fili and Kili.

"Uncle it was-" Fili tries to help but is silenced by a look from said uncle. Fili gives me an apologetic look before walking to the ponies. Thorin, meanwhile, grabs my arm and near drags me away from the group.

"What did I tell you about staying about from them? Yet you lead them on with moaning their names. I saw them with their arms around you yesterday, as well." He is so angry. I didn't mean for this to happen.

"I'm sorry. I-" He cuts off my stammering.

"You will stay away from them. You will only talk to Bofur for food and you will stay away from my nephews. You are not to talk to them. You are not to look to them. Am I clear?" He seethes. He must not take my shocked silence as agreement because he grabs my arm again and adds a bit of pressure. Not enough to hurt.

"Do you understand me?" He demands an answer. I just nod. He releases my arm.

"You ride with me now." Is all he says and I stare in shock as he walks away.

It takes everyone by surprise when I am seen getting on Thorin's pony instead of Balin's. Thorin gets on behind me and wraps his arms around me to hold me in place while also holding the reins. This is not the fatherly feeling I get from Balin. This is a dominance thing. Feels more like him showing his control over everything. Damn. I screwed up bad.

* * *

Around noon food is passed around. I take my piece of jerky from Thorin and eat quietly.

* * *

At night Thorin never lets me out of his sights. Fuuuu…

I see Fili and Kili go off to gather wood but we don't make eye contact. Seems they are aware of how Thorin feels.

"Miss Luna, a word." Thorin calls me back to him.

"Yes?" I ask as I stand before him.

"When do we come upon this lone house and cave of treasure? How much longer?" He asks. At least he doesn't seem as mad as yesterday.

"My timing seems to be off. It will be closer to the mountains." I point to said mountains a ways away in the distance. He nods but says nothing.

I turn to go back to the fire, to warm up a bit, but am stopped by him calling out my name. I look at him.

"I apologize for my reaction yesterday. It was not right for me to put my hands on you in such a manner." He apologized. Huh.

"I… thank you." I say. His apology surprises me. I didn't think he would be much the type.

"No. It was not right. A dwarf man knows not to treat a lady as such. Truly, I want your words of forgiveness." He says as he takes a step towards me.

"I forgive you." I say with a tiny smile. "But if we are being real, I am not a lady." I say and he frowns.

"Who told you such things?" He asks with his brow creased.

"What? Nobody told me that. I know I am not." At his disbelieving stare I continue.

"I faked having sex dreams about your nephews and moaned their names. No lady does that. I laughed at them farting in my face. No lady does that. So yes, I may be female, but I am no lady." I explain. A look of realization comes over his face.

"Well then no woman, lady or otherwise, should be handled the way I did with you yesterday. I apologize." He says again.

"I accept your apology and forgive you. Now come on, lets eat!" I say with a smile as I grab his hand and pull him towards the food being passed out. Bread and jerky. Yum…

We end up eating next to each other.

"Oh! I want to thank you for letting me use your bedroll." I thank him suddenly. Apparently I startled him with my sudden appreciation.

"You are welcome." He tells me.

"Will we be stopping in a town soon? I know I have no money but after going through the cave I might have some to pay you, or anyone else who is willing to buy me a roll, back." I state.

"Tomorrow or the day after at the latest we will go to town. For now you can use mine." He says.

"Absolutely not. I refuse." I tell him firmly. He glares at me.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because you are a king. I will not take a bedroll from a king." I try to make him see sense.

"Then as king I command you to take it." He fires back with a smirk. I smirk back.

"You aren't my king. I don't need to take commands from you." I throw back at him. He growls low in his throat.

"Then take it because I am a man and want my woman to sleep comfortably." We both just stare at each other over his slip of the tongue.

"Woman in my company. Not my woman." He clears up very quickly and I smile at him.

"You mean you don't want all of this?" I motion crazily to all of me and he turns his face away from me. I just chuckle.

"I am kidding. But seriously, a couple more days on the ground won't kill me." I tell him. He looks back at me.

"Will you not just listen to me, woman?" He huffs out in annoyance.

"Not about that." I smile cheekily at him and take a bite of bread. He rolls his eyes.

"Rolling your eyes? That doesn't seem like something a king would do." I tease.

"I am a king. Everything I do a king would do." He jests and I just gape at him. He laughs at my reaction. Laughs!

"You have a smart mouth, king." I jest back and join in his merriment.

After food and our talks I go over to a spot and fall asleep. Happy to be on good terms with the king again.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I awake in the morning on my own. I am warm and comfortable. I snap my eyes open when I realize what has happened. I look and see myself on a bedroll. I scan the area to see who gave it to me. I am not surprised to see the king of our company without one. I stand and roll the damn thing and walk over to him with purpose. I throw the damned thing at his sleeping body. He jerks awake when it hits him.

"What's wrong?" He worries instantly and now I feel a bit bad.

"You are kind and that is infuriating." I can't think of anything else to say. I leave when he smirks at seeing that I threw the bedroll at him. Mixed with my words he understood my words and mood.

* * *

"Come on." I hear Thorin starting to get up the dwarves. I decide to help and go to the ones closest to me.

"Time to wake up cuteness." I say sweetly to Ori. He stretches and opens his eyes. I must startle him because he jerks and his face immediately goes red.

"Morning sleepyhead. Time to rise and shine." I say with a smile and go to wake up another.

"Bombur, wakey wakey sweetness." I shake him gently. He rolls over and away from me.

"Takes more than that." I hear Bofur say with a chuckle.

"Oh. Thanks. Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I say and that is all it takes. He sits up so quick it startles me. I fall back on my butt from the shock.

"Eggs? Bacon?" He asks to the wind.

I stand and rub my butt.

"Good morning, sunshine. Time to rise." I say and he whips his head to look at me.

"No eggs?" He asks with a frown.

"Oh I am sorry. That was mean of me. I apologize Bombur." I say. Being disappointed right when woken up is a horrible feeling. It can ruin your whole day if you let it. I hug him as best I can to go with my apology. He hugs back.

"It's okay. I will have to buy some eggs when we go to town. Then there really can be for the next couple days." He says as he stands. I smile at him and nod in agreement.

"Pack your things. Let's go." Thorin tells the group. I walk up to Balin's pony and am about to get on but Thorin's voice stops me.

"What are you doing?" He questions and I turn to look at him.

"Well I forgave you. I figured that meant I could ride with Balin." I tell him, confused. Is that not how it works?

"You are still riding with me." He states.

"Is that a command? We went over this." I say. "Not my king." I tell him with a smirk. I turn to get on the pony when he doesn't respond. And that is why I let out a surprised yelp when I feel arms go around me and pick me up and throw me on Thorin's pony. I right myself on the beast and then look at Thorin. He has a giant smile on his face. His eyes are alight with laughter.

"Well then, manhandle me why don't you." I say with a fake snooty attitude. He chuckles and gets on behind me. His arms go around me like before but this time it doesn't feel like he is trying to dominate me into submission. It is just comfortable.

"If we ride fast enough we may spend the night at an inn. Let's go!" Thorin says to the dwarves behind him and cheers go up as we all ride.

It takes all day but we do manage to make it to a tiny town that has an inn. A bed! I smile dreamily at the prospect of an actually bed. Perhaps a bath? Oh yeah. Momma likey.

* * *

We put the ponies into the stables and enter the inn. A bar makes up the first floor meaning the rooms are all upstairs. Our group splits up. Some get a table while the others go to the bar to order and get rooms. I go with the group to sit at the table.

"Hey wiz. Sup?" I say as I smile at Gandalf. Been a day or two since we last spoke. He raises an eyebrow at my lingo but nods.

"I am well. How are you? Make up with Thorin?" He asks and I nod.

"We are fine now." I say with a smile.

"Good. We don't need anymore tension in this group." He says and I nod.

"Although things between me and Thorin's nephews might be a bit strained now. Thorin doesn't want me speaking with them." I say with a small frown. Gandalf raises an eyebrow at this news.

"Really? Why ever not?" He questions.

"Apparently he is scared they will want to court me." I say with a huff of 'yeah right'.

"Really?" Gandalf answers. He seems to go into thought over this. Oh no. What is he thinking? I don't get the chance to ask because Thorin and the group from the bar come back.

"They only had two group rooms left. No singles." He says looking at me now.

"Is that bad?" I ask not realizing that sharing rooms is not okay. I just get stared at like I am crazy.

"We can share a room." I say like it is no big deal. They all splutter.

"No big deal?" One says.

"Men and woman don't share rooms, lassie." Another comments.

"Why? Are you going to ravage me if we share?" I ask dumbfounded. The dwarves all splutter more.

"Of course not!"

"How could you say that!"

"No!"

Different but similar answers go up through the crowd at my question.

"Then what is the problem?" I ask. They all go quiet.

"It just ain't how it is." Balin says.

"Then you all squeezing into a group room while I get one to myself?" I ask and they all seem to actually think on this.

"How many fit in a room?" I ask with a roll of my eyes. Damn men.

"7." Thorin answers.

"You would try to fit twice that in one room than share with a woman?" I ask unbelieving of them. Some start to nod.

"Oh my god. I will sleep on a table down here then. Go take your rooms." I say with a 'shoo' motion with my hands.

"We would never leave you to sleep here." Ori says in his soft voice but it is full of conviction. I smile fondly at him.

"Thank you, Ori. But it seems some are scared to sleep with a woman in the room. Oh…" I say getting an idea.

"You are all scared I will ravage you in the night." I say and the spluttering reaches an all time new loudness.

"If it makes you feel better, I give you all my word not to have my way with the ones who share a room with me." I say and smirk.

"That's not…"

"We didn't mean…"

Different dwarves try to speak and deny the fear of what I said when I start laughing.

"Seriously guys, we are all adults. We can share a room for one night. I will use a bedroll and sleep on the ground in a corner if it makes you all feel better." I say.

"I will be damned if I let a woman sleep on the floor. You will have my bed." Thorin decides. I glare at him.

"No. I am not taking your bed from you again." I say and he smirks as if to say 'try me'. I gape at him.

"No. You can have mine." Fili then offers.

"Hold on a minute." I try to interject but now the guys are fighting over who will give up their bed for me. I sit in silence and just watch the exchange. Gandalf smirks at me and I just facepalm. Men.


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

"She can have mine!"

"Give her mine!"

"I'll share with her!" I hear Kili joke and then the sound of a smack is heard and some snickers. I too snicker.

"Wait. Kili doesn't have such a bad idea." I speak up and it goes silent among the group. All eyes on me.

"I know, I know but hear me out." I say and more silence. I take it as a continue.

"Anyone like to cuddle." A few noises and nods. I take them all as affirmations.

"Well, who wants a cuddle buddy for the night?" I ask and hands go in the air. Oh.

"Out of the question. It wouldn't be appropriate." Thorin says and the hands in the air fall. I glare at him.

"Then nobody is sleeping on the floor." I say back. He shakes his head. He is firm on this.

"Bilbo, would you want a cuddle buddy by chance?" I ask the hobbit who has just returned from the bathroom. He looks confused.

"Uh what?" He asks.

"We are a bed short. Would you mind if I bunked with you?" I ask and understanding crosses his face. It then turns a bit pink. He can't make a sentence just yet. I wait.

"I suppose." He agrees finally and I smile big.

"See! Bilbo understands me." I say as I pat Bilbo on the shoulder. He smiles but it drops upon receiving a glare from Thorin.

"If you are so adamant about sharing a bed you will share with me." He barks out.

"No. Bilbo and I are the smallest here. It makes the most sense for me to sleep with Bilbo." Thorin's nostrils flare at these words. Bad choice, my bad.

"You will not sleep with the hobbit." He sneers in the direction of said hobbit.

"I will sleep with whoever I choose!" I raise my voice and stand to make myself seem more imposing. What a joke. In my original form maybe but this baby form is nothing. Thorin moves to be right in front of me. He is testing me. I don't back down. We both lean forward to see who backs off first.

"I am perfectly fine with such close proximity. Are you?" I taunt and he just leans forward more. Our noses now touch. I move closer. Our foreheads nearly touch now.

His face drops from determined and gets a different look on it now. He makes a move and now he is centimeters from my lips. He moved so quick it startles me and I jump back out of instinct. He wins. Shit!

"That was a cheap trick." I cross my arms and glare. He smirks.

"Come on." He motions for me follow him.

"I want to get drunk." I announce and the dwarves rally with those words.

"No." Thorin says. In defiance I sit down and wave a server over. I don't get to drink, though, since Thorin picks me up from the table and throws me over his shoulder. My ass is all up in the air.

"What is wrong with you?!" I raise my voice.

"We are going to bed. Only a couple drinks. No more. We leave early tomorrow." Thorin tells his laughing men before taking me upstairs.

"This is quite rude." I try to appeal to his noble side. He snorts. Fine. He wants to fight dirty, I can do that too. I wait for him to be up the stairs before making my move.

"You brought this on yourself." I warn before I reach down and grab his butt with both my hands. He stumbles at the action and drops me. I land hard on the wooden floor and just smirk at the king who looks so scandalized.

"You…" He has no words. Now I have made the king speechless. I really must have powers, I think with a smirk on my face. But now he blocks my path downstairs. I stand and try to run passed him but he is quick. He grabs me around the waist and stops me.

He pulls me against his chest and holds tightly.

"You do not know with what fire you play with, woman." He hisses in my ear and I get chills. That was hot, not going to lie.

"It is you who knows not what he plays with." I say as I place my hands over his and rub small circles on the backs of his hands. My voice has changed into a sensual tone. It throws him off enough to loosen his arms a bit. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull his face close to mine.

"Thorin…" I give a small moan of his name. I lean in to his face. He closes his eyes and that is when I run out of his arms and down the stairs. Peels of laughter reaching his ears as I disappear from sight.

* * *

"LUNA!" I hear my name yelled. The whole place did. It went silent before the noise picked up again. I run to the table and hide behind Dwalin.

"Save me!" I squeak as Thorin comes down the steps with real purpose in his steps. His face is red with anger.

"What did you do?" Dwalin asks with surprise in his voice.

"I grabbed his butt." I say and he spits out his ale.

"You what?!" He raises his voice.

"I wanted to have a drink! That was it! He just took me. I had to do something." I defend and Dwalin begins to roar with laughter.

"You are dead." He says and before I know what is happening Dwalin has picked me up. I kick and try to fight back but he is like a wall. I don't do any damage but to myself.

"This is yours." He says and literally throws me into Thorin's arms. I am caught roughly.

"Traitor!" I yell at the warrior dwarf which just causes laughter to go around the table.

I am carried with my back to his chest and my feet not touching the floor. I have no way to fight as he has my hands pinned.

"You know, I'm sorry. That was really stupid of me." I start to apologize as he takes me up the stairs.

"I really shouldn't have run. Or grabbed your butt. What do you say we let bygones be bygones, huh?" I try to reason with him but he is having none of it. He walks down the hall and enters a room. He throws me on the nearest bed and slams the door shut. I back up and fall off the bed. I stand quickly.

"You really don't need to do this." I say as I back up into another bed. Damn these are packed in here. Thorin comes around the first bed and traps me between the beds. I back up as he approaches me. My back hits the wall and I am trapped. I squeak in fear as his hands slam onto the wall behind me, his arms at my eye height. He leans down so he is in my face.

"We should just sleep, yeah?" I try one last time. He growls and I shut up.

"You infuriating woman." He growls out, his teeth clenched tight.

"I am so sorry Thorin. I don't know what came over me." I try to apologize but he shuts me up by grabbing my face with a hand of his. It isn't hard so I have that going for me.

His hand is big. His palm has my chin in it while his fingers and thumb are on each cheek.

"I warned you." He says as his face gets closer to mine.

"I didn't m-" He cuts me off with a look. Closer. Closer. Our breaths intermingle.

"Thorin-" I am cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. WHAT?! I try to push him off but he is stronger than me. His hands move to my waist and pull my body against his. My hands are pinned in between our chests. I try to push him off but it doesn't work. And then all parts of him touching me are gone. He has released me and stepped back.

My mouth hangs open at what just happened. He smirks.

"Now we are even for you grabbing me." He says. He kissed me because I grabbed his butt. I can do nothing but laugh like a maniac. Oh my god! Thank every god out there. I collapse to me knees without knowing it. Thorin rushes to me but I stop him with a motion of my hand.

"Oh my god. You got me." I say with surprise. I stand and look him in the eyes. He is smirking and has a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are evil!" I playfully smack him.

"God. I thought you might have had feelings for me for a second. You really got me, haha!" I laugh. I have never been gotten like that before. He just smirks but I miss the sad look that crosses his eyes before he steels himself.

"Now go to bed. You can wash in the morning." He says. I get into the bed and I feel him get in behind me. Spooning. I fall asleep once my heart calms down. I kind of wish he did have feelings. Shit… I need to stop these feelings real quick.


	14. Chapter 14

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I wake in the morning on my own. I feel Thorin's body behind me still. His arm is draped over my waist and the other is under my head. I gently remove his hand from my waist and stand. I look at the room and see all the beds full. A dwarf in each. I then look to the other door in the room. I open it slowly and see a bathroom. I run over to the bath and see a lever to pump water with a spout leading in to the tub. I hurry and pump the lever until the bath is drawn. The water may be room temp or cold but I will take anything! I strip and sit in the tub. It is a bit on the cold side but I don't pay any mind to it. I start to scrub myself. I then dunk my head under the water and come back up. I start to wash my hair when it happens. The damn door opens. I turn to see Fili.

He stops and we just stare at each other.

"Good morning." I say as I lower my arms from my head to slowly cover my breasts, which I know he must have seen.

My voice breaks him from his trance because he all but runs from the room and slams the door shut. Please don't tell Thorin! I hurry and wash and then drain the water. I throw a towel on me and open the door to the room. I stick my head out to see if Fili or Thorin is there. Everyone is asleep still and no Fili to be found. I close the door quietly and throw on my old clothes. I need to buy another pair along with a bedroll.

* * *

After getting dressed I leave the bathroom. Dwarves are starting to awaken. I hurry from the room and go downstairs. I see Fili alone at a table. He is drinking.

I slide in across from him.

"You can't tell Thorin about what happened." I warn him. He nods and takes another big gulp from his tankard.

"Good morning lass, lad." Balin greets with a yawn as he sits beside me.

"Morning." We both greet.

"Thorin won't be happy to see you putting those away like that." Balin warns Fili as he gets a refill.

"Trust me, I need this." Fili defends as he begins to chug this one. I follow his eyes and see the company coming down the stairs. I decide to just look at the table. Will that look the least suspicious?

"Morning. Come. We need to get Miss Luna a bedroll before we go." Thorin commands. The boys groan.

"I can go grab it real quick. I want to buy another outfit anyways. I can't bathe and then get right back into dirty clothes. Ruins the point." I say as I stand and make room for a dwarf to sit.

"You can't go alone. I will go with you." Thorin declares.

"No. Gandalf can take me. I need to speak with him anyways." I say giving the wizard a look. Thorin looks between the wizard and I then nods.

"Be quick." He says as he tosses me a pouch of coin. I bow my head in thanks before pulling the wizard out of the inn.

We walk down the road in silence.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" Gandalf pulls me from my thoughts. I nod.

"Are we still on the basis that I am to save the ones who are supposed to die?" I ask and he nods.

"Then I have a real problem. I am starting to have feelings for one and that is not how the story goes at all." I say and Gandalf just looks at me.

"Well this one is supposed to die, correct?" He asks and I nod.

"That is not how the story is going to go either. Maybe this is why the Valar or whoever brought you here for. To save him not only from the dragon but from loneliness as well." Gandalf muses before entering a general store. I buy a bedroll and then we leave to go to the tailor. Hopefully he has some small clothes for me.

* * *

I end up going back to the inn with two new sets of clothes, a rain cloak and a few pairs of underwear. My bedroll is like everyone else's so I am all set for travel now.

Gandalf and I walk into the inn and see Thorin grab Fili viciously. I run over and try to pry Thorin's arm off his nephew.

"What is going on?" I ask as I pull on Thorin's arm.

"Kili. Traitor." Fili manages to get out before Thorin grabs him by the throat.

"Thorin, stop!" I yell at him but he doesn't. Dwalin grabs me and pulls me away. He places me near Kili. I turn to the brother.

"What did you do?" I ask quickly.

"I may have let it slip that Fili saw you naked in the tub." He tries to hold in his snicker. I slap him across the face without thinking. The sound makes everyone stop and stare, even Thorin and Fili.

"You asshole! It was an accident!" I scream at the brother who looks like he might actually be torn up about this now. At the silence I turn to see all the dwarf eyes on me.

"Let him go." I clench my jaw and direct the command at Thorin. He drops Fili who starts gasping for breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?" I scream as I turn and leave from where I just came in.

I get outside and take a deep breath in. I exhale and already feel more calm. I take a walk, alone. I dropped my stuff inside when I tried to get Thorin to release Fili so they can pack it or leave me here. I don't care at this point.

* * *

I end up finding a tree and sitting at the base of it.

Stupid dwarves, I can't help but think.

"Miss Luna." I hear a dwarf voice. I groan and look into the eyes of Thorin.

"What?" I say calmly.

"I want to apologize for Fili. And for my behavior." He says. I roll my eyes.

"How in the hell are you going to justify attacking your own kin? Him walking in on me. It was an accident. How is what he did any worse than what I did to you last night or what you did to me?" I ask bringing up the butt grab and kiss. He frowns.

He goes to tell me the difference but I stop him.

"There is no difference. Should I have him beat the shit out of you for kissing me? Should you beat the shit out of me for grabbing your butt? Is that how things are going to be settled on this whole journey? If so you can count me out. I like to have fun, Thorin. If you can't handle any of the stuff that comes with me being here maybe I should go to the Shire and wait in Bilbo's home." I finally get to my point.

"No. You will be staying with me. With the company." He corrects.

"Can you accept that things are going to happen and that you won't start a fight over the little things that do happen?" I ask. He nods.

"Fine. I will stay. By the way, get something for the rain. It is going to be nonstop for a few days." I tell him before walking back to the inn. I look to the sky and see the clouds. I know Dori is going to make a comment to Gandalf about the deluge later.

* * *

And just like I said, rain. Everyone looks miserable. I rest my head back on Thorin's shoulder. Yeah, he is still my keeper.

The sound of the rain and the gloominess of it all makes me tired.

"If I sleep will it bother you?" I ask Thorin.

"No. Rest." He says and I don't need to be told twice. I nap with my head back on Thorin's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I awake to Thorin saying my name softly. I blink and see him with a small smile on his face.

"What's up?" I ask and he looks up then back to me.

"The sun is up." He answers and I chuckle.

"I mean what is happening?" I ask as I sit up and stretch.

"Lunch. Here." He hands me some bread and a slice of cheese. Ooo!

"Oh, thank you." I say as I take the food from him. I notice him having a hard time holding both so I take his.

"What-" I cut him off by putting the cheese slice on the bread and then putting the food at his mouth. It is a weird angle for me but he is doing a lot. The least I can do is feed him.

He realizes what I am doing and leans forward to take a bite. He smiles down at me.

"Thank you, Miss Luna." He thanks after chewing.

"You know all of you can call me Luna, right? Miss Luna is too formal." I shiver to prove my dislike at the title Miss. He laughs.

"Thank you, Luna." He amends and I smile. I put the food back near his mouth and he takes another bite. We do this until his and my food are gone. Thankfully his arms were around me to keep me on the pony because I had my food in one hand and his in the other.

* * *

We stop for the night and set up camp. The ground is wet and muddy. I am not a happy camper.

"Find shelter in the trees." Thorin calls and we head to the little outcropping of said trees. I manage to find a half decent dry spot and lay my roll down. I snuggle into it and get warm. I wrap my new cloak around me as a blanket for more warmth.

"Luna." I hear from behind me and I turn over to see Bofur with food. I smile and take the bowl of stew.

"Thank you, Bofur." I say as I take a spoonful. He is just watching me. I start to chew the meat when I chew something else. A potato chunk! A smile lights up my face.

"Tell Bombur this is absolutely amazing and that I love what he did." I tell Bofur who nods and goes to tell his brother of the news. I eat the stew with vigor. How they never thought to add potato is beyond me. At least they had carrots and celery instead of just meat. But now they got potato. Yum.

I hum with pleasure as the stew warms me more.

"May I join you?" I hear a voice say. I nod not realizing who it is until I look.

"Oh. Hello Kili." I say awkwardly.

"Hello, Luna." He greets but doesn't look at me. We eat in silence. I can't take it.

"I am sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done it and I feel awful that it happened." I spew from my mouth. He looks to me a cracks a smile.

"I get why you did it. No harm done though so you are forgiven. Now if you would have left a mark I might have had to retaliate." He jokes.

"Oh yes. Well, thankfully the beauty of the group is still gorgeous." I joke and we both chuckle.

"Sorry about getting you in trouble with uncle." He says and I just look at him.

"I didn't get in trouble." I say with confusion on my face. He then looks to me.

"He said… huh." Kili focuses on his meal. I look from Kili to Thorin. Thorin is smiling and having fun with the others. What could he have said he was going to do to me?

"Hey Kili, how is your brother?" I ask. Kili looks at me and smiles.

"He is fine. He knew better than to tell me. Blames himself… and the ale." We both chuckle again.

"So tell me, Kili, got a girl waiting for you back home?" I ask even though I know the answer. He gives a broad grin.

"All the girls love me back home. But no, I don't have a specific girl waiting." He tells me.

"Think you will find love on the way?" I ask. I think of Tauriel but apparently he took it as me asking about myself.

"I think it might be happening, yeah." He says as he looks into my eyes. Oh shit, no way.

"Oh so you met someone. When?" I ask trying to give him the chance to change this.

"In the Shire. She's great. Shorter than me but a good height. Beautiful girl really." He continues.

"You going back to the Shire to get her after all this then?" I ask, hinting that I think it is a hobbit. But I am not dumb. Little sucker means me.

"Nah. She won't be there." He says and I feel his hand land on my knee. I look from his hand to his face. When did it get so close?! I lean back.

"Kili, don-" I am cut off as Kili goes flying back. His bowl of stew gets thrown on me and it is hot!

"Ahhhh!" I shriek as the stew starts to burn my skin. I try to wipe it all off but it only burns my hands. And then my stew falls into my lap as I try to wipe his off me. I stand and stumble backwards at the literal hot mess I have become.

"Help the lass!" I hear and a few dwarves run to help wipe my sin off. I hold my shirt away from my body and it looks like a tent.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Voices ring out around me. Once the stew has cooled I release my now heavy shirt. It is soaked through with stew.

"Just got stew spilt on me. What happened to Kili?" I ask as I try to look passed the dwarves to see the dwarf that tried to kiss me.

I see Thorin giving him a hard time. What is up with that dwarf?!

"Come on lass, you need to change." Dori says as he pulls me from the dwarves. He take me to my things.

"Oin will check you out to make sure you are not hurt." He says, leaving me with the healer. I smile awkwardly at him before going to find some privacy.

* * *

"So what happened?" He asks me.

"Spilt stew." I say honestly. He looks over my near naked body now. I am in my sports bra, which is dirty now, and panties.

"Your just a bit red. No damage done. Be careful lass. Gave everyone a scare." Oin says as he leaves me with an okay and a chance to change into some new clothes. I peel off my sticky bra and use the back part, which is clean, to wipe off the stickiness left over. I then put on a new shirt and pants. I walk back over to the group.

"Are you alright Miss Luna?" Bilbo asks, still being formal with my name. I nod.

"Nothing a change of clothes couldn't fix." I smile at him. He nods before going back to talk with Gandalf. I then find Thorin.

"Thorin." He turns to look at me. I can't describe the look in his eyes.

"You are unhurt?" He asks. I nod.

"I…" I have no words. I have so many thoughts going through my head at once.

"I told you to stay away." He says. I look into his eyes.

"I didn't know he actually… he falls for someone else later." I murmur.

"He does?" Thorin asks quickly. Oops.

"Uhh.. Yeah. So you don't need to worry about him and me. It will be much later on but it happens. I think she might even be his one." I whisper. Thorin recoils. At whether he finds his one or the fact that I even know what a 'one' is.

"You know what someone's 'one' is?" He asks me in disbelief. So that was it. I nod.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"Do you know the significance of such things?" He asks me seriously.

"Like soul mates right? Dwarf version." I say. He nods.

"But it is much more than that. Dwarves only have a single 'one' their entire lifetime. There is no other after their 'one' is found." He is staring into my eyes. Damn, this must be serious stuff.

"I understand. So do not worry. I will try to stay away from him. Once he meets this woman he will only want friendship with me" I smile at Thorin. He nods.

"Good. Now are you sure you are unhurt?" He asks one more time. I nod and give him a smile.

"I am fine. A bit tired from this whole thing though. I am going to sleep now. Have a good rest." I say as I go back over to my bedroll. There is, thankfully, no stew on it. I wrap my cloak around me like a blanket, again, and this time I sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**I only own my character. Anything recognized is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

"Time to get a move on." I hear as I am rock back and forth. I open my eyes and see Bilbo moving me.

"Thanks Bilbo." I say as I sit up and yawn. I look around to see the camp packed up. They are all literally waiting on me. I blush from embarrassment and hurry to pack my things.

I am putting my things on the pony when I see Thorin's pouch of coin he gave me to go shopping. There is still some coin in there. I take it and turn to search the camp for the dwarf.

"Looking for something?" I hear his voice from the other side of the pony. I jump and turn to see him. His head sticks up from the other side of the pony.

"You gave me a start. I was looking for you." I say with a smile. He chuckles and walks around to me.

"What is it?" He asks. I hand him the pouch of coin.

"I forgot to give this to you." I say. I remember it was in my pocket of my now stew nasty clothes.

"Heh. I thought you were keeping them as retribution." He says as he takes the pouch.

"I would never. Money is nothing. It comes and goes. Friendships are forever." I say with a cheesy smile. This seems to hit him in a way I was not expecting. The look on his face is… I can't describe it.

"Come. We are losing daylight." He breaks free from his thoughts and helps me on the pony before getting on himself.

"Let's go!" He says. We ride on.

* * *

Nearly a week passes by without incident. Seems we are all getting used to each other better now. Fili and Kili avoid me like the plague but I see them glance at me from time to time. Bofur tends to do his own thing with the guys and Bilbo is usually with Gandalf. My time is split between Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. I am to start up archery training again.

* * *

We continue on. It is a clear day. I don't notice how close we are to the mountains until we come across the burnt down farmhouse. Oh shit! I haven't learned how to shoot yet.

"We'll camp here for he night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin commands of his nephews.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf says.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin says.

"Aye?" Gloin responds

"Get a fire going." He commands. It is done. I think it is a bit early for a fire but what do I know.

I look at the farmhouse as well. It looks abandoned and like some fire took hold of it a while ago. Stupid trolls.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf suggests.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin says with a grumpy tone.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf tries.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin bites back.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf says.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin says.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." I wince as I know the words coming.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

"Thorin, I think we should liste…" Thorin walks off.

"Alright then." I say, miffed. Gandalf stomps away. Damn. I decide to stay with Thorin and the company. I may decide to try to help out with the trolls.

* * *

"Try not to spill on yourself this time." Bofur jests as he hands me bowl of soup. I laugh sarcastically but smile and wink at him. He walks back to the fire near his brother and cousin.

"Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur hands two bowls to Bilbo. Bilbo leaves and I think I should be telling the company about the trolls soon.

I wait a couple minutes before setting my bowl down and running to Thorin.

"Thorin! Trolls!" I say like I am frantic. He looks at me wildly.

"What is happening?!" He demands.

"Vision. Trolls. Fili. Kili. Bilbo." I say. That is all he needs. He gets everyone to take up their weapons and charges towards where the boys were. That should be about the right timing.

I sit and wait. But that gets boring. I decide to trek through the forest to see if I can see the battle.

"I said, drop him." I hear faintly. Oh! Just in time.

I stand on the outskirts of the fight and watch as everyone starts to get the best of the trolls. I see Thorin slashing at the legs of one troll. I can't help but move like I am throwing a punch. Yeah! Get them! I cheer in my own head. The others are hammering and hacking away at the others legs. Get them! Save the ponies, save Bilbo! I nearly cry out. I forgot about this.

"Bilbo!" Kili yells as he too notices the hobbit. He goes to help but Thorin holds him back.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." One of the trolls holding poor Bilbo says. Fear crosses Bilbo's face. Thorin looks at Bilbo with frustration but throws his sword on the ground. The others do the same. I watch as my friends are put on a spit to roast or put half naked into sacks to hold them.

There has to be something I can do to help! I see Kili's bow and quiver not too far from the tree line. The trolls have their backs to me. I could try… I wait until I know they will have their back to me and make a break for it. I grab the bow and arrows. I run back into the trees.

I take up the stance and hope to the gods that I can hit them. I aim for one of their eyes. That should do some damage. I breathe deep, get into the position and release the arrow when one turns to face me.

"Ah!" He screams as it hits and gets stuck in his eyelid. Shit! I run as quietly as possible so they don't see where I shot from.

"Something in the trees!" The one shot screams and points to where I was.

"No!" A couple of the dwarves yell to distract the trolls. Is does not work.

Two of the trolls go to where I was before while I get another arrow ready. I aim at the same troll and for the same spot.

I release the arrow and bullseye!

"Ahhhh!" He screams in more pain this time. The other two go back to their friend.

"What happened?" they ask him. I move to a different spot.

"It got me eye! I can't see!" He wails.

"I got this." One says. He goes and picks up a dwarf. Bombur!

"Come out or I eat him whole!" He threatens.

"Run!" I hear Thorin yell. I can't let them eat Bombur though. And he will do it! Bombur gets closer and closer to his mouth. I run from the tree line. I throw my weapons on the ground.

"No!" I scream. All eyes go to me.

"Run Luna!" Several of the dwarves yell.

"Look what we got here, boys." The one holding Bombur says. He drops the dwarf and comes over to me.

"A girl dwarf." He says as the other uninjured troll comes.

"I am not a dwarf. Just really short." I say.

"Oh. A short human girl. How delicious." The one who was tending to his friend says. I gulp.

"Grab her. She dies first for hurting William." The troll who had Bombur says. I am grabbed tightly and brought to the fire. They take the spit off and slide the dwarves off of it before tying me to it. I can feel the heat kiss my skin in the worst way. I bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"Let her go!"

"Take me!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo jumps up.

"Uh, I meant with the roasting." Bilbo tries to bide for time. Please work!

"Why not?" One asks.

"Well have you seen her? So thin. She will be burnt before you know it. That won't be good at all." Bilbo tries. The dwarves start to yell at Bilbo now.

"What do you know about cooking tiny human girls?" The same one asks.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking human is… um…" He is thinking. Don't you dare say skin alive.

"Yes? Come on." The other troll says.

"It's, uh-" Bilbo is still thinking.

"Tell us the secret." He is wanting answers now.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is… is to-" I interrupt the hobbit.

"To be cooked with wizard!" I yell. Everyone looks at me like I am crazy. All attention goes to me.

"What do you mean wizard?" One asks.

"Wizard blood on human girl is the best way. We have a wizard. I could direct you to him." I offer.

"What a load of rubbish!" The other says.

"No! It is true. Oh look! A wizard!" I say as I motion with my head to the rock Gandalf stands upon. They all look.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf cries out.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?" The one with a bad sniffles.

The rock Gandalf is standing on is struck by his staff. The rock splits and sunlight shines though onto the trolls. They scream in pain and turn to stone. Everyone cheers.

"Get me off of here!" I scream as I can feel the flames nearly on my skin. The dwarves struggle to get out of their bindings now.

Gandalf is the one to save me though. He uses a spell to put the fire out. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Gandalf." I say as he cuts the ropes holding me. I drop onto my feet and then he cuts my arm ropes. I am free. I go to help untie dwarfs.

Thorin must be free because I am spun around by him roughly and suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. I pat his back awkwardly.

"You okay?" I ask confused. He holds me arms length away from him and looks me over from head to toe.

"You stupid stupid girl. You could have been killed!" He raises his voice.

"But I wasn't. So no need to be angry." I try to smile but he is so serious.

"Don't you ever try to save us. You are worth more than a couple dwarves." He whispers harshly to me. What? Seriously?

I look at him in shock. Those are his kin. I am just a seer. He hugs me again before going to talk with Gandalf. I am in shock about what he said. Me, more important? I shake my head to get that thought from my mind. It is too hard to comprehend. I walk over in the direction of the cave and am the first to enter it. I know they will follow soon. I grab coins on the ground and pocket them. I need money and to pay back Thorin.

"Luna!" I hear my name shouted from near the entrance of the smelly cave.

"Inside!" I yell back. All the dwarves enter.

"Don't leave my sight. I thought I lost you again." Thorin says as he grabs my arm and pulls me to his side. I get the picture. Stay beside him. Got it.

"Make your deposit boys." I say as I hear Bofur saying something 'shame to leave it lyin' around'. I hear shuffling behind me and can only guess they are doing just that.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin says as he grabs one that is covered in cobwebs. Gandalf grabs the other.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf says. He unsheathes the sword and looks at it.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gandalf adds. Thorin sneers in disgust and goes to put it away but I tap him on the shoulder and shake my head.

"New sword." I say tapping a finger on my temple to indicate I saw this.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf says to solidify his taking it. Thorin takes it reluctantly and unsheathes it. It is beautiful.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin says as we pass them on the way out.


	17. Chapter 17

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I walk right beside Thorin the whole time. Anytime I try to go behind him he grabs me by the waist and pulls me to his side and holds me there as if to make his point of 'I said right here'.

Outside the cave we wait for everyone to come out. He suddenly holds me tighter and pulls his weapon.

"Something's coming!" He shouts.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf orders. I am the only one without a weapon. Stay by Thorin? Got it!

Oh wait. I know what is happening. I smile at Thorin and the group and try to disengage from Thorin, just to freak him out a bit. He struggles with me.

"What are you doing blasted woman!" He aims at me.

"I want to meet him!" I say with happiness. He looks at me weird.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The brown wizard stops near us.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asks as he sheaths his sword. The dwarves are not quite so trusting.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asks. And then silence. Radagast! What a cute old man.

By this time Gandalf and Radagast went off to the side to do their thing. The dwarves all congregate together away from the cave. I am still at Thorin's side. I know the wargs are coming. I am not moving away from this group.

"Thorin." I whisper his name. He looks at me.

"We need to be moving on. Like now." I say with worry starting to creep into my body. I take it back. We should avoid the wargs.

"What is wrong? We have defeated the trolls already." He says with a charming smile. Oh… well that is a thought eraser.

"Uhh… huh?" I ask as I look at his face. He smirks now and pulls me close to him.

"Something the matter? Warg got your tongue?" He asks in a more than necessary sensual tone.

"Wargs!" I panic and look at the one that has appeared. Thorin's smile falls and he pushes me behind him as he pulls his weapon. The others the same.

Damn thing jumps at the company and knocks someone down. Thorin, ever the hero, stirkes it with Orcrist. He kills it. Another appears on the other side of us now. Kili shoots it with an arrow and it is downed only momentarily. It gets right back up only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-scouts! Which means an orc is not far behind." Thorin warns.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks fearfully.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf accuses Thorin.

"No one." Thorin defends.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf raises his voice.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin replies.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf says.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin says being smart. Ori appears above us.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." He informs us. Thorin looks at me and I to him.

"We have to make a run for it." I say quietly. I am so not ready for this.

It is then decided that the brown wizard will be a distraction while the company makes a run for it.

We cross into the rocky plains and make a mad dash to safety which is nowhere to be seen.

"Stay together." Gandalf says.

"Move!" Thorin says and grabs my hand so I run with him. We keep having to hide behind rocks so as to not be seen. Oh yeah. I am so not in shape enough for this. Cardio was always my worst, even in this new body I am not fit enough for this.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin says as he releases me for a moment to drag him back behind the rock we stopped behind.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf says as we run again. Thorin grabs my hand and we go again.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asks Gandalf who chooses not respond. Good call Gandalf. We hide again. A warg and rider stop near us. Nearly on top of us actually. Thorin nods at Kili who gathers his courage before stepping from behind the protection and shoots the warg. It falls. It makes yowling noises. It will alert the others. I know this.

The other dwarves rush to kill it and the rider but it is too late. It was heard.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouts. We run with our everything. We are being surrounded! I don't remember this at all!

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf says.

"There's more coming!" Kili warns.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin orders. I watch as Gandalf runs away to the hidden cave.

I turn back to see Kili some of the riders and the wargs they ride, yes!

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asks.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin answers not knowing anything else.

We start to approach the rock. I notice we are further away than in the movies. Something has changed.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin instructs.

"This way, you fools!" We hear Gandalf yell.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin yells. Everybody runs for it. Thorin and Kili guard the entrance while everyone slides. They are still too far and the wargs too close. Who is the last to enter? Kili! He barely escapes in the movie. He for sure won't here.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin says as he was already by the entrance he jumps in. I haven't yet. His mistake. He let go. Kili runs but stops to shoot one more before going down. As soon as he releases the arrow I see the look of fear on his face. A warg is going to get him. I pop out from the side and push Kili out of the way. I am not bit by the thing but it knocks the wind from me.

"Luna!" I hear Kili yell.

"LUNA!" I recognize Thorin's voice now. I try to stand but it is hard with no air in your lungs. A rider on a warg jumps off and grabs me by the hair. He pulls me up on my knees.

I don't understand his speech but I can only assume it isn't good. I can't even fight back because I just want to breathe. And then the horn I was waiting for. The orc holding me drops me and gets on his warg. He tries to run away with the others but doesn't. The orcs and wargs are slaughtered. I fall back onto all fours trying to get breath in me. It comes slowly. I am caught by the elves.

I hope that Thorin has taken the path. I will see them at Imladris at this rate.

Something is yelled in elvish now. Two armored men come up to my gasping form.

The one kneels to be more at my height. He rubs my back as I finally get breath back. I sigh with relief and sag.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"What is your name?" I am asked. I know the face and voice immediately. Lord Elrond. Awesome.

"Luna." I answer as I go to stand. He is fast and helps me to my feet. He takes in my form.

"What are you doing fighting a pack of orcs yourself, Luna?" He asks me with a raised brow.

"I wasn't alone. Gandalf and some dwarves are on their way to Rivendell as we speak. I inform. He nods and doesn't ask anything more.

"Come. We will reunite you with your friends." He says and has me hoisted onto a horse. He then gets on behind me. Oh sweet! We ride swiftly.


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

The ride is a bit uncomfortable. He is silent as we ride. The only noise is the wind whipping passed us and the gallop of the horses.

And then we cross the bridge into Rivendell. I see my companions and they see us, but not me.

"Hold ranks!" I hear Thorin say. Bilbo gets pulled into the group and the dwarves circle around him. I chuckle.

"They have Luna!" I hear Fili yell. Thorin eyes Lord Elrond with much hate now.

"Release her!" He commands of the Lord as he sits upon his horse. Lord Elrond ignores him and gets off the horse. He greets Gandalf before motioning for an elf to get me off the horse. I am picked up and placed on the ground near Dwalin. He quickly yanks me into the circle of dwarves and sneers at the elf who helped me.

"We will have words later." Thorin tries to contain his anger but I can see it clear in his eyes. Oh snap. We all watch as Gandalf and Elrond talk in a language nobody knows but them and the elves. And then Elrond steps forward to greet Thorin and co.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greets.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin says haughtily.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Tror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond explains.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin jabs. So I jab him. Elrond holds back a smile as best he can at my exchange with the king.

Elrond speaks in elvish again. Food!

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin is ready to throw down.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf responds, tired of dwarves. It doesn't take long for the dwarves to agree.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin speaks.

We are lead through the magnificent halls of Rivendell until we are sat at tables in a room. An elven court room perhaps? Thorin pulls me to sit right next to him. This does not go unnoticed by Elrond or Gandalf.

None of the dwarves are impressed with the meals provided. I on the other hand am happy to have something different. I dig in with fervor.

"Eat some." I whisper to Thorin. He gives me a sidelong look but ignores me. I pinch his thigh. His leg hits the top of the table and he glares at me.

"Be nice. Eat something." I say again. He glares at me.

"Don't be rude. We need to be here." I say with a glare back at him.

"We need nothing from the elves." He sneers.

"You shut your mouth. You do, you just don't know it yet. Damn dwarves." I say as I take another bite of salad.

"I will never kiss you again if you keep eating that garbage." He suddenly says. Our gazes meet. It seems the people around us have heard him. Everyone is waiting on my decision.

I calmly put my fork down beside the plate. I never break eye contact with him. I see the smirk on his face. And then I do what nobody was expecting. I throw my face into the food and come up with my mouth overflowing with leaves. I chew angrily as I glare at him. His jaw is clenched. I smirk and swallow my food. I can see Gandalf and Elrond holding back laughs at my behavior. I hear Balin and Bilbo snickering behind me. I swallow my mouth load of food.

"Your loss." I say once it is all gone. I pick up my fork and begin to eat more.

"Now give him your blade. He is going to tell you about it." I motion from Thorin to Elrond without looking away from my food.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond says as he hands Thorin's sword back to him. Thorin looks at his sword with new interest.

"See. Told you it would be a good weapon." I wink at Thorin who merely nods in acceptance. I get in my zingers before he gives me a hard time later.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asks. We both turn to look at Elrond.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf tells the elf lord.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asks. Everyone goes silent. We continue to eat for a while longer.

"I have some business to attend to. Mithrandir, we will talk later." Elrond says as he stands.

"Wait, Lord Elrond." I say as I stand and chase him to the door. He turns and looks at me. God he is tall.

"You wouldn't happen to have a place I could wash myself and my clothes, would you?" I ask. He smiles and bows his head. Come, I will show you. I look back to see Bilbo wanting to come with. I call him over and he is quick to come.

* * *

"These are the hot springs. You, Mr. Baggins, may come with me. We have another pool over here." Lord Elrond says as he leaves me to bathe in the warm waters. I sigh with pleasure as I can feel myself turning to jelly in here. I am so relaxed. Can I just stay here? I never notice the woman elf who takes my pack of clothes and the clothes I had set out to wear and leave a dress instead. Sneaky bastards.

* * *

I tie my hair in a knot on my head to keep it off my neck as I go to put on my clothes. But they are not here. Only a deep red dress is here. Where did my clothes go? What?! I look around the hot springs and see no sign of them. I take the offered dress and put it on. It is a bit long so I have to lift it in the front to walk. It drags behind me in the back. I go back to the court room where all the dwarves are.

"Anyone see my pack of clothes?" I ask as I enter. All eyes go to me and a whistle goes through the room.

"You look mighty pretty Luna." Ori blushes shyly. I can't help but smile.

"Thank you, Ori." I reply.

"Haven't seen it but glad it's gone." I hear Dwalin pipe in. I blush. He has never said something like that to me before.

"Fine. I will find an elf and ask. Where is Thorin?" I ask now.

"Right here." His voice answers from behind me. I twirl around too quickly. My feet get tangled in the damn dress. Thorin, quick as ever, catches me before my face becomes acquainted with the floor. I place my hands on his shoulders to help push me up onto my feet. But damn him, that was all it took. He lifts me bridle style and takes me from the room.

"Put me down, Thorin. I am not an invalid. I can walk just fine, thank you." I say while pushing on his chest.

"Stop struggling or I will let you hit the floor like you almost did." He teases. I 'hmph' and stop. He finally sets me down upon a seat he finds in an empty hall.

"Now then. Tell me, Luna, what you thought you were doing PUSHING KILI DOWN THE HOLE!" He yells dramatically.

"I was saving his life." I say like it is obvious.

"At the cost of yours." He states.

"Am I not here? Not at the cost of mine. It worked out!" I say with a shrug. He doesn't like this. He growls out.

"You could have died. And then I see you on the horse with the elf? Is he your new keeper?" Thorin throws at me.

"Did you want me walk here? To be taken by wargs or orcs?" I throw back at him. He doesn't like this.

"That is not the point!" He exclaims.

"Then what is, Thorin? I made it, everyone made it. We win this one! Be happy!" I say.

"How can I be happy when you willing throw yourself into danger?" He growls.

"Because I don't matter! You and your kin do!" I yell now. We both go quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

"How can you say that? Has everything we've been through given you this thought?" Thorin asks in a hushed voice. I can see this hurt him.

"No. I came to this conclusion before the journey ever began. I have made an oath to protect the sons of Durin with my life. If that is what it takes I will gladly give it." I say truthfully.

"Don't you dare say that. You can't do that. Take it back. Promise me you will stop." He gets on his knees in front of me and grabs my hands. Oh jeez.

"I can't do that, Thorin. I have seen it. I will do anything to save you. All of you." I say as I lean forward and take one of my hands to cup his cheek. He leans into it without hesitation.

"You must stop this foolishness. If anyone is to live it must be you." He says getting serious again.

"Then we agree to disagree." I say. He stands and leans over me. I always forget how quick he is. I let out a squeak of surprise by his action. He is engulfing me on this small seat. His face hovers right above mine. Our foreheads touch as he brings himself closer to me.

"Can you not see?" He whispers more to himself than to me.

"Thorin…" I am cut off by his lips hovering centimeters from mine.

"You said you wouldn't kiss me again." I breathe.

"Then I am a liar." He says before his lips touch mine. I melt into it without thought. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Without a thought he grabs me and lifts me from the chair. He spins so he sits in it and I am straddling him. His hands go to my hair.

He then starts to run his hands up and down my spine. It makes me shiver in pleasure. It has been too long, the thought goes through my mind quickly before it is gone.

Thorin's hands rest just above my butt. He is moving ever slower down though. And soon enough my butt is cupped by his hands. He kneads softly and I gasp. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I can't help myself. I begin to grind myself onto him. He lets out a growl that lets me know he feels the same friction and heat I do.

"Thorin…" It comes out as a whisper, breathy.

I thread my hands though his hair. I don't whether to pull him away or pull him even closer. His lips move to my neck. Closer it is.

I mewl quietly at the attention his skilled tongue shows on a particularly sensitive spot of mine. I grind on him more. Harder. Faster.

"Wait. Wait, Thorin." I say coming to my senses suddenly. His hands stop just as they were going up my dress on my thighs. He grips tightly.

"What?" He asks, out of breath.

"We can't." I say and go to get off him but he grips my legs tighter. He does not remove them from under my dress.

"Why?" He growls out now. His eyes are shining with lust. I bite my lip to steel myself.

"You are a king. A dwarf king. When you retake Erebor you will need to marry a dwarf woman. Or someone who can give you children." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I can't have children." I say as I go to feel my scar. It isn't there. New body! But I haven't had my period yet. I should have. Maybe I still have the same thing just no scar.

"I was born without the ability." I say about the children.

"That is okay. Fili is heir." He tries.

"I am not a dwarf." I say. He frowns.

"They will understand." He tries again. I push off him and step back.

"No, they won't. You know this, I know this. This," I motion between us, "can't happen. I am sorry." I say as I pick up the front of my dress and begin to walk away.

"Wait!" Thorin catches up to me easily.

"This will work. They will understand. I promise you this." He says. I smile and wish it were true.

"It is nightfall. Get Balin, Bilbo and the map. Find Gandalf and you will learn the part of the map you yet to understand." I say as I cup his face once more before turning and going to find a place I can be alone.

Thorin doesn't follow me this time.

I find an empty storage closet and the tears flow. Couldn't I have found a love in my world? It would be so much easier. My heart hurts. I cry until I have no more tears left. I just sit in there until I think my face is back to normal. I then go rejoin the group.

I find my bedroll laid out and my pack of clothes as a pillow. I lay down and fall asleep, even with all the merriment going on around me.


	20. Chapter 20

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I am awoken in the night to something moving behind me. I roll over to come face to face with Thorin.

"I'm sorry I woke you." He apologizes.

"What are you doing?" I ask, voice heavy with confusion. Being half asleep does not help this situation.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I want you." He declares.

"What if I do?" I question. I may act confident and happy with my life but come one. I can't be that way 100% of the time. I have my insecurities too.

"We can work through it." He replies. I turn over. For now, I will enjoy this. I grab his arm and place it over my waist.

"For tonight we can pretend this is happening." I say. I fall asleep to the feeling of being pulled into his body.

* * *

I wake to Thorin removing his arm from me. I turn over to watch him stand and start to pack his roll. Nobody else is up yet. I sit up and begin to pack my roll too.

"Good morning." I greet with a yawn.

"Good morning." He says, sleep still in his voice. We go our separate ways to wake everyone quietly. We sneak out of Rivendell before anyone sees us.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin says as we make our way into the world again.

"Aye." Balin takes the lead.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin says. He still has me staying beside him but has given me more slack. When did I become a puppy? When did I just give myself up and start doing what he said? When I fell in love. I love him. I do. I have known it for a while. How did it happen? We hardly know each other. I need time to think. I trail behind so I end up at the back with Bilbo.

"Good morning, Luna." He greets. I force a smile.

"Good morning, Bilbo." I reply halfheartedly.

"Everything okay?" He asks, knowing that something is wrong.

"No. But I am hoping it will be." I answer honestly. We give each other similar smiles before marching on in comfortable silence.

* * *

It takes a week to get to the Misty Mountains. Before we start the trek I pull Thorin aside.

"It's going to storm and stone giants will appear. You all end up fine and make it to a cave in one piece." I say. He just looks at me. He takes my hand and rubs circles on the back of mine with his thumb.

"And you?" He asks seriously.

"I don't know. I don't see myself in any of my visions." I tell him. He inhales sharply.

"Why did you never tell me this before? I would have been so much more careful." He says pulling me into a hug. I breathe in the scent of his hair as my face goes into it. We separate soon after but not without giving each other meaningful looks.

"I will protect you." He says strongly. I smile.

"Thank you. And I will protect you." I say and he frowns. We don't fight about it. Instead we go back to the company which we left near the path that goes through the mountain.

* * *

It is storming. Rain pelts us and lightening flashes across the sky.

"Hold on!" Thorin yells over the noise of nature. And then Bilbo steps on some stone that crumbles beneath his feet. Thankfully Dwalin is there to catch him.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin calls again.

"Watch out!" Dwalin calls out.

We all look up to see a boulder flying through the air. It hits the mountain face above. We all cover our heads.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin cries out in amazement. All eyes go to the moving figure made of stone. Much scarier in real life than watching it in a movie.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur exclaims.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin yells as more giants appear. This one from behind us. And then the rocks beneath our feet start to shake. The company is torn apart as some are stuck on a leg of a giant.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki…" The brothers are separated.

"No! No! Kili!" Thorin yells as we all watch as the leg holding half the group crashes into the mountain just ahead of us. We all rush over. I know everyone is alright. I just worry about Bilbo.

"Help Bilbo!" I yell before anyone notices him missing. They are able to grab him in time before he slips farther down.

"Glad to have you back, laddie. Good eyes, lass." Balin compliments. Thorin doesn't comment and instead finds the goblin trap.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin says as he explores it quickly.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin says wisely but it will do no good.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin comes back.

We all rush into the cave to get out of the rain.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin says.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin says. I don't even bother with my roll. It will be lost along with the rest of our stuff.

"Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin commands.

I go up to Bofur.

"Don't let him leave." Is all I say to him before going to lay down. I fall asleep immediately. I am not looking forward to the drop.


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up!" His voice wakes me. Before any of us can react and move we are falling. My scream is loudest as we ride the cavern walls down until we land in a heap in a wooden cage of sorts. The cave smells of rotten flesh and filth. I start to breathe through my mouth but now I feel like I can taste it. Yuck!

Goblins! I hear them before I see them. The dwarves are trying to stand to fight but we are overrun before we are able to do anything. They handle us roughly and lead us to the goblin king I know is on his throne.

And just like I knew. We arrive in a spacious part of the place. A throne is in front of us with a jiggly green mess sitting in it. He is truly gross.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." A nasty little goblin answers.

"Dwarves?" The great goblin asks.

"We found them on the front porch." Stupid little sack of nastiness says.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." At his command everyone is having their bodies searched. Thankfully I had changed back into my regular traveling clothes so it was harder for them to search. Anything to not make it easy for these freaks. A dress you could just lift up and peek a boo!

I have no weapon so I am left alone quickly, but not without feeling felt up by boney fingers.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" Fatass goblin king demands answers. Silence from us all.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."He commands and points at Ori.

"They have a girl." The small one who talked earlier says. The kings eyes go to me.

"Oh they do. Bring her to me. We start with her." The goblin king says with a demented smile. Hands grab me and I struggle. This is not how this is supposed to go!

"Wait!" Thorin steps forward. All attention going to him now. Our eyes meet and I try to express my gratitude.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The chunk of lard bows in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." The goblin bitch taunts.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin says, more for himself than the king.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The jell-o like mess turns to talk with a tiny goblin in a basket that holds a slate.

"Send word to the pale orc; tell him I have found his prize…" His eyes go to me real quick,

"and a gift." He finishes. What?! I am closest to Fili who wraps his arm around me at these words. I look to him and try to give a smile. He manages one but it disappears when we watch Thorin and the goblin king.

"So who is the young girl the blonde dwarf clings to? Hmmm? Wife? Friend? Warrior? Entertainment for lonely nights?" The king rattles off reasons I could be here.

"Shut your whore mouth!" I yell and struggle against Fili holding me back. I will kick the damn goblin in his tiny golf ball nuts!

"Grab her!" The sack of lard commands. Fili and Balin try to defend me but I am grabbed and taken to the blob on the throne. He grabs me and lifts me so we are face to face.

"You dare insult me? You have probably had every dwarf here! In that case, you will make great fun. I am sure Azog won't mind if my minions try you first." He sneers and throws me to a group of goblins. The dwarves and I are fighting but we stand no chance. I feel my top trying to be lifted up and my pants trying to be pulled down. I punch a goblin in the face and kick another in the leg.

Meanwhile, the damn jelly king is dancing and singing.

Find the damn sword already! I hope and hope that they unsheathe the goblin cleaver soon. And sure enough it happens.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The king says. All the goblins in the area start to back away in fear. I take this time to push the ones still clinging to me off and dive into the dwarf group. I am pulled to the very center so to be easier to protect.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The king says specifically about Thorin.

We all struggle for our lives.

"Thorin!" I scream as I see him get pinned and a blade raised above his head. Please let this follow the story.

And then a light and shockwave knock everyone down.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf says and that is all it takes. I lifted to my feet by Bofur. I don't get a chance to thank him he runs off to grab a weapon.

I watch as Thorin deflects a blow from king fat fuck and it sends said king of the edge. Yes!

"Follw me. Quick! Run!" We all follow Gandalf. He seems to have a plan.


	22. Chapter 22

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

If it looked intense in the movies, let me tell you, 1000 times worse in real life. Being chased by hundreds of goblins is a terrifying sight. So I did my best to face forward and stay in the middle of the company. I couldn't fight and had no weapons so I am useless right now.

"Quickly!" Gandalf calls.

"Faster!" One of the dwarves calls in response.

"Post!" Dwalin, who is at the front, calls. Oh shit! Surrounded? No! I am too young to die!

But I watch as Dwalin and a few others grab the guardrail and use it like a spear to knock the goblins over the side of the suspended walkway.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yells and some ropes are cut. A platform falls and takes out some goblins with it. I really need to get a bow and learn! I could be helping.

Wait… ladder bridge. I watch as dwarves run over it without thought. I stop but not for long. I am tossed by Nori to Dwalin. I look back and thank Nori before continuing to run.

Suspended jump part! Can't we just run out of here easily? A few of us end up on the swinging platform. We all make a jump for it and land, not so gracefully, on the other side. We make room so the other dwarves can do the same. We run again.

"You thought you could escape me?" The fat piece of mush landed on the walkway with us. He is blocking our way. We so don't have time for this! I yank a sword from someones hands and charge the damn guy before he can speak again. I slice his stomach twice and straight up run him through in the neck. I rip the sword from his carcass and throw the sword back to the dwarf I stole it from. Their shocked stares make my whole year before we go falling.

Thankfully the ride was short. I climb out from the pile of dwarves as fast as possible. I know what is about to happen.

"Well, that could have been worse." Oh silly Bofur. I smirk as the goblin king falls onto the dwarves. Groans sound from them all.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin complains. I help with pulling dwarves from under the weight of the fatass.

"Thanks lass." Bofur says with a smile and a quick kiss to my cheek. He then tries to help his brother while I go to help Fili and Kili.

"Come on!" I say to motivate myself as I pull the heavy dwarf from the pile. The blonde gets to his feet and helps me pull his brother out. Before I can stop them or realize what is happening both have kissed me on the cheek. Huh…. One of those days I suppose. I then go to help Nori out. He did toss me and save my life.

"Come on, hon. I got you." I say as I struggle to pull him out. But we manage and that makes everyone free.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouts as he looks up to see the goblins coming at us.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin says.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf says as we start to run to an exit.

We can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I think of death sayings but instead I do want to run to the light!

I am hit with clean air and a tiny breeze. It is the best feeling in the world. And then I am picked up and twirled in a circle. I recognize the goofy hat immediately. I laugh as I am put back onto my feet.

"You were fantastic!" He tells me with a big grin. I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah! You just grabbed a sword and struck him down!" Fili comes up and hugs me tight.

"Didn't know you had it in you!" Kili comes up and hugs me too. He sneaks a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey! Do I get another?" Fili asks as he leans in and kisses my cheek too.

"Oi! No fair! I want one too!" Bofur jumps up and grabs me to plant one on my other cheek. We all burst into a fit of laughter, unaware of the blazing glare coming from Thorin.

We are all put into a more sour mood when Gandalf asks where Bilbo is.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"That pig headed…" My murmurs are cut off by Bilbo appearing.

"No, he isn't." All eyes go to Bilbo. I smile big.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf greets the hobbit.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says. I push him.

"Not me. Ever thought about talking to the seer?" I tease.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?!" Fili asks incredulous.

"How, indeed." Dwalin says becoming suspicious.

"I killed a goblin king. You guys didn't question that. Leave him alone." I bark.

"It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?" Thorin totally overreacts.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my gaden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo's speech brings silence. He found his courage.


	23. Chapter 23

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

A side note: Thank you for those that have favorited my story and who reviewed. And followed. You all rock!

* * *

We hear an awful speech. I don't understand it but I remember. All eyes go to the top of the mountain. Azog.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" We all run into the trees. They are sparse but there are enough for us all to climb. I run to the farthest one. I know how this ends. I am not tree hopping!

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf tells us all. Way ahead of you! I try to climb but I can't reach a limb. I jump but no go. I feel the back of my shirt grabbed and then I am flying up. I don't look back to see who did it. I just know we have to get off the ground.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouts. We watch as the wargs and their riders approach our area.

"Azog?" Thorin can't believe his eyes.

"It cannot be." He says with disbelief and tension in his body.

Azog speaks and then the wargs attack. The trees don't stand a chance against the weight of the dwarves and the wargs. And so I watch the first one fall. It is like dominoes. I watch as the dwarves tree hop and all eventually end up on my tree.

"Fili!" Gandalf calls and throws him a flaming pinecone. The dwarves get the hint and start lightening more on fire and throwing them at the demented dog things. Some catch on fire while others back away from the assault. Yes!

But all of our cheers are cut short when the roots of our tree give way. We dangle over the cliff. Just have to hold on until Gandalf calls the eagles. Call the damn eagles!

I have a strong hold on the trunk of the tree and am not much fearful of falling. I have the ability to stand and run off it, I think. But that would just get me eaten so maybe falling would be better.

"Thorin!" I scream as I watch him stand and go to Azog. A challenge he will lose.

I watch as he is beat down over and over. I can't do nothing! I start to stand but am helf back by Balin who screams in anguish as Thorin is flung in the air and lands hard.

He is in the wargs mouth now. No, no, NO! I reach out but am so far. I try to push out of Balin's hands but he won't let me go.

Bilbo runs off to save him. I love that little hobbit. And then Fili, Kili and Dwalin join him in battle. But the good feelings don't last. Both groups are surrounded, ready to be eaten. Come on eagles! And right on cue. We are saved. I jump down onto the back of one and tell it to group Thorin. He swings back around and grabs him in his talons. We all fly away. We are safe… for now.

Side note, made it through the first movie! Beorn and Thranduil here we come.

* * *

We are all placed upon the Carrock and everyone rushes to Thorin. He is not waking. I try talking to him, saying his name but nothing works. Gandalf says a spell and he jolts awake.

"The halfling?" Thorin says weakly. I smile as I know what is coming. I move away from him to join the group of dwarves. Fili and Kili grab on to me. Or maybe I grabbed onto them. Either way, we use each other for comfort.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin raises his voice as he takes a step towards the hobbit.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin pulls Bilbo into a strong embrace.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin says with a background of claps and cheers from his company.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior… not even a burglar." Everyone chuckles. Oh Bilbo.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks as he looks into the distance. We all turn to look. We can see the Lonely Mountain from here.

"Erebor-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf says.

"Our home." Thorin says as he steps closer to the edge facing the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin says happily.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrects.

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin says. I can see the smile making its way onto his face.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says with a smile on his face. I place my face in my hand. Boys.


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own my characters. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **The songs by The Poxy Boggards. First one 'Hey Nonny Nonny'. The second one 'Tender Love Ballad'. Enjoy!**

* * *

We make our way down the Carrock, very carefully. I follow in the footsteps of the dwarf in front of me.

When we are all safe and sound I can't help but think that now I get to meet the big bear man! Beorn is awesome and I loved him in the movies. I heard he was different in the books though. So I am not sure which Beorn I will meet but either way I am excited.

"Come on." Thorin says and we begin our trek again.

* * *

It is night and we have stopped to camp.

"Luna, come here." Thorin says and I stand to go meet him just outside the group.

"Need something?" I ask. I am trying to stay distant because this can't happen. I know this. So why torture myself, right?

"Anything we need to know?" He asks me.

"Soon, probably within the next couple days, we are going to meet a new person. He will let us spend the night at his home and give us a ride to our next destination. He just… doesn't care too much for dwarves. But he hates orcs more so we will be fine." I tell him truthfully. He doesn't look too happy though. I turn to go back to the company but he stops me by catching my hand. Oh I so don't need this. I refuse to look at him.

He finds no problem in this and, instead, comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I can feel him nuzzling my neck from behind. I try once to disengage myself from him but he keeps me there in his arms.

"We need to talk about us." He says huskily into my ear.

"There is no us." I say but I can't bring myself to make it sound even the remotest bit true. He chuckles in my ear. He caught that too.

"Really? So me holding you like this makes you feel nothing?" He uses a hand to brush away my hair from my neck. I feel his lips lightly kissing me.

"This means nothing to you. Does nothing?" He says. I am silent. I can't bring myself to do anything. Damn this man!

"Why do you fight this? Does it not feel… perfect?" He nips my ear. I hold in my groan of lust.

"It won't work. Why can you not see that?" I ask.

"Because you are wrong. It can work out. It will. You just need to want it." He says and gives me a last kiss on my neck before letting me go. I hurry back to the camp and sit around the fire with everyone. I try to avoid the eyes of Thorin across from me but I can't. Our eyes meet. I decide to sleep. No food for me tonight.

* * *

I wake in the morning to sunlight on my face. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Everyone is asleep. Not for long. I go around waking up dwarves.

"Pack up. Let's go." Thorin says once he is awake. Everyone follows instructions and we move on. Beorn here we come. Please don't eat us. I know things can change now and this is something that I don't want to.

"Hey Luna. How are you?" Bofur asks as he comes up beside me. I smile at him.

"I am very well. How are you doing? Having fun yet?" I ask and we both chuckle.

"Doing good. So are you and Thorin okay?" He asks suddenly. I look at him with my mouth gaping open.

"What?" I manage to ask and he laughs.

"We can all tell he fancies ya, lass. But he isn't the only one. Can you think of anyone else who may?" Bofur says seriously. I think.

"No. Nobody has made any real indication." I say as I think about Fili and most certaintly Kili.

"Not a single other dwarf?" He asks again.

"I am very dumb when it comes to flirting and such. Unless someone tells me they are interested or make a move like kiss me or something, I won't ever know." I tell him seriously.

"Is there a certain way someone should go about doin' that?" He asks.

"I guess tell me. If you want to give a wow factor kiss me when it seems like a romantic time or just a time I wouldn't be expecting it. You know?" I ask as I look at him. He nods.

"I think I have an idea." He says. I smile. Glad I could explain myself.

"So what about you?" I flip the question on him.

"What?" He asks now, confused.

"Is there a certain way someone should tell you they are interested? Or is women making a move not a thing?" I ask.

"Oh no. Dwarf women will let you know. But for me, I want to be the one to make a move. Let the girl know my intents." He says with a grin.

"Well just don't be too subtle about it. Make sure the girl is really understanding you." I tell him. He nods.

"Oh I plan on it." I think I hear him mumble but I am not sure so I leave it alone. He must have someone in particular in mind at home. How sweet. I can't help but smile. Bofur is a good guy. I bet he will make that girl happy.

* * *

We stop at night near some rocks and I recognize them a bit. Seems like the same type when Bilbo scouts. Perhaps it is coming sooner than I thought. But it is not tonight. Tonight we sleep under the stars.

"Luna." Thorin calls I look across the fire at him.

"Yes?" I question.

"Sing for us." He says and the boys get excited.

"Do ya sing?" Fili asks.

"Are you good?" Kili adds. I blush.

"Oh gosh. I wouldn't know what to sing." I say and hide my face in my hands. Oh! I could shock the hell out of them then rush to bed. Yes! I stand and smile mischievously.

"Okay. I have a song. Just clap along to keep the beat for me." I say as I begin to clap the beat. The boys take over and I smirk. Shit is about to get good. I start to feel like the old me.

" _A pretty girl men fight for._

 _They've even started wars._

 _How pretty does she have to be when she's down upon all fours?_

 _I find the ones who aren't so pretty are diamonds in the rough._

 _Cause pretty girls may look good but the ugly know their stuff._

 _Just spend the night with Mabel._

 _I overcame my fears by going to the Gock and Bulls and drinking fifteen beers._

 _She's do it all night long that girl._

 _She never calls it quits and her favorite way to please you is by rubbing with her…_

 _Be they ugly or unsightly or just plain make you sick._

 _Every girl is pretty with her lips wrapped 'roud your…_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Clair is such a scrawny girl, as short as she is thin._

 _With buck teeth and a lazy eye and warts upon her chin._

 _But when she gets a man in bed she'll toss him like a rock._

 _It's like the devil takes her when she's gnawing on my…_

 _Be they ugly or unsightly or just plain make you sick._

 _Every girl is pretty with her lips wrapped 'roud your…_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _There's Gertie from Newcastle, who smells like fish and beer._

 _She's got one brow across her head and a cyst upon her rear._

 _But once you get to know her, you'll really love that lass._

 _For when she goes to work she'll suck the bed sheets through your…_

 _Be they ugly or unsightly or just plain make you sick._

 _Every girl is pretty with her lips wrapped 'roud your…_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_

 _Well Madge is not a pretty on._

 _She frightens all the boys._

 _But if they'd only knew about the techniques she employs._

 _She'll swirl and twirl and spin you, then point it at her bum._

 _Then grin that toothless smile while she's gargling you…_

 _Be they ugly or unsightly or just plain make you sick._

 _Every girl is pretty with her lips wrapped 'roud your…_

 _Hey, hey, hey!_ " I finish and look at the guys. Silence and mouths hanging open. I laugh until I cry.

"Well that is all I got. Good night boys." I say in an innocently sweet voice before laying down and trying to sleep. But I don't get to.

"You don't get to go to sleep after that! Where did you learn a song like that?" Dwalin asks loudly.

"Traveling musicians. They called themselves The Poxy Boggards. Awesome guys." I say without getting up from my position.

"Miss Luna." I hear Ori's sweet voice in front of my face. Oh god! Innocent little Ori! My eyes snap open and I look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask, expecting him to be embarrassed about my song choice.

"Do you… do you perhaps know songs?" He asks and now he blushes. I smile and sit up.

"I know a couple more. Why?" I ask.

"Could you sing one more? Please." he says. How do I deny him that? I sigh and go back to the group.

"One more, for the sweet thing Ori." I say and cheers go through the group.

"Clap along." I say before clapping the beat. They take it up instantly.

" _I met a young lass and I wrote her a song._

 _The words were sentimental and it didn't take too long._

 _'Twas rhyme and 'twas verse and a song note or two,_

 _I quickly composed for this young lass to woo._

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me-e-e!_

 _Mine's a love that never wavers_

 _When you do me sexual favors!_

 _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please!_

 _I played the last chord and my heart to flutter started._

 _I looked up to see me true love as the window curtains parted,_

 _But the vision that I saw was both frightening and bad._

 _Silhouetted in her window was the shadow of her dad!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me-e-e!_

 _Mine's a love that never wavers_

 _When you do me sexual favors!_

 _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please!_

 _Well, I looked at him and I knew that I was dead._

 _And with a measured rage, these are the words to me he said._

 _'Whatever you intended for my daughter true, I swear by her maidenhead I will do to you!'_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me-e-e!_

 _Mine's a love that never wavers_

 _When you do me sexual favors!_

 _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please!_

 _Well, it goes without saying I took off with great surprise,_

 _For the last thing that I wanted was my bottom sodomized._

 _How could such good intentions be turned upon their ear?_

 _This lovely lassie's father coveting my rear!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me-e-e!_

 _Mine's a love that never wavers_

 _When you do me sexual favors!_

 _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please!_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me! (I really mean it!)_

 _Oh, please have intercourse with me-e-e! (Look at me, I'm desperate.)_

 _Mine's a love that never wavers_

 _When you do me sexual favors!_

 _Oh please, please, please, please, please, please!_

 _(Don't let me die a virgin!)_ " I finish the song and the dwarves are in hysterics.

"Thank you." I do an awful curtsy and giggle.

"Thank you Miss Luna." Ori says with a big smile on his face. I bow my head.

"Now I really am going to sleep. Excuse me." I say as I wave to everyone and go back to my spot. Sleep takes me easily.


	25. Chapter 25

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is supporting the story. I am trying to update near everyday so sorry for any delays. Finals are coming up so I am a bit busy now. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I wake in the morning I am neither the first now the last. Seems Thorin is letting the dwarves sleep a bit before we move on. I get up and stretch.

"Good morning Miss Luna." Ori says as he smiles at me from across the now dead fire.

"Good morning, Ori. Sleep well?" I ask. He nods.

"And you?" He asks. I nod.

"Thank you for singing last night. If I may ask, where did you learn such songs?" He asks me with a bit of a blush creeping up on his face. I smile.

"Group of…" shit. I saw them at a Ren Faire. Can't tell him that. "traveling musicians. Fantastic guys." I say finally. I mean I guess it isn't a lie.

"What were their names? I have never heard those songs before. I would love to catch them one time." Ori says.

"The Poxy Boggards." I tell him. He takes out his notebook and writes, I am guessing, the name down.

"Thank you Miss Luna." He thanks before going to wake up Dori.

"Gandalf." I greet as I go to stand beside the tall man.

"Luna." He responds.

"So we are almost to Beorn's. We will be staying there." I say nonchalant. He looks a bit startled at this news but nods in acceptance.

"Are we going to be welcomed?" Gandalf asks.

"Enough so that we will be safe. He will also lend us ponies to get to the edge of Mirkwood forest." I say. Gandalf nods again and starts to pack his pipe with tobacco. He light it and starts to puff on it. I watch.

"Can I try?" I ask suddenly. I must have startled him with my question because he just looks down at me.

"It is not common for woman to smoke a pipe." He says.

"So can I try it?" I say not caring. He shrugs and hands it over. I sniff the putrid smell before trying it. I swear I am about to cough up a lung or two. It burnt going down and it feels like my breath was taking from me when blowing it out.

"How can you stand such a nasty substance?" I ask once the coughing has subsided. He chuckles and takes another puff.

"It takes some getting used to." He admits.

"Yeah, no thanks." I say with disgust clear on my face and go to rejoin the dwarves. They are all being woken now.

* * *

We walk all day with only a break for lunch. It is dusk when Bilbo is sent to scout. So this is it.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asks. We had heard he wargs far off but close enough to be heard. He had to go scout.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo pants lightly. He must have booked it here.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks hurridely. He is worried. I don't blame him.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." I smile at Bilbo trying to tell everyone.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf panics.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo reassures.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf boasts to the dwarves. They chuckles but this only makes Bilbo get annoyed.

"Will you listen-Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo says exasperated. Now the dwarves look worried. Thorin looks to me but I just smile. I told him of this already.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks. Bilbo pauses to look at Gandalf.

"Y-yes. But bigger. Much bigger." He tells us.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks Gandalf.

"I say we double back." Bofur starts to panic. I go up to him and pat his back.

"We will be fine." I try to reassure. I am a seer. He calms a bit.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin counters. He knows we must go forward. I told him we will be fine, after all.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf gives me a pointed look before looking amongst the dwarves.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asks. Does he ignore me and forget my council on purpose? I cross my arms and give him a hard stare at his back.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf warns. Way to scare them! Did I not just tell you we would be okay?

"What choice do we have?" Thorin reasons. A large growl is heard in the distance.

"None." And we are off running for our lives.

We run and get to a plains terrain. Still we run. I am so tired but I know stopping means death. My lungs burn with every breath, my side is in stitches and my legs want to collapse.

We run through a stream. It is cold against my skin.

"Come on!" Gandalf calls. I know we are close. Just a bit farther. Come on!

We run through the forest that surrounds his home. So close! I trip. No! I hit the ground hard. I groan and pick myself up, reluctantly. I run again. I turn back and can see him so close. He saw my mistake.

The group stops at hearing him roar. I don't! I need to catch up with them. Thankfully I do. We continue on.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf says. Running. Running. More running. I hurt all over.

The trees end and we see the house. Thank the gods! I speed up with the last of my energy. Bombur is the first to reach the home. He bounces off the locked door.

Even with my last burst of energy I am just in front of Gandalf. I see them struggling. I watch as Thorin pushes through to unlock it. We all fall in and hurry to shut the door. We can see him. So close. We all brace the door. He hits it and his mouth nearly eats one of the guys. We push and push and finally the door it closed and locked. We are safe. Without listening to anything that goes on next I find a place in the hay and pass out.


	26. Chapter 26

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I wake and it is night. All of the company is sleeping. I get up to look for food for my grumbling tummy. I search in Bombur's food pack and pull out a piece of jerky. I nibble on it and look around the house. I take a walk through. I am nosy, deal with it.

It is a big house but cozy. Kitchen with attached dining area. That is near where we all fell asleep. Living room, bedroom. Cute home.

I finish my jerky and go back to the place we were sleeping. Animals are here now. When did they get put in. And then the front door opens. I just stand still, in shock. Should he be home right now? I then look to Bilbo. He seems to be watching the big man enter. So this is correct then. I watch as he looks to us, to me. I nod my head in awkward greeting. He bows his head once and motions me over. I slowly walk over and sit at the table.

"Who are you?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"My name is Luna." I whisper. He looks over my small form.

"You are small for a human. Why do you travel with dwarves?" He asks me in hushed tones.

"I am a seer. They need help." I say. He just looks at me.

"What have you seen, seer?" He ask as he sits across from me at the table.

"I see victory. And death." I say with a frown.

"What do you see for me?" He asks.

"Happiness. A son." I say with a smile. I never read the books but I read enough on wikipedia to know he has one later. By who I have no clue.

"The mother?" He asks.

"I do not know." I tell him honestly.

"Thank you." He says and stands. I do so too.

"You are welcome here anytime. But next time tell me before you bring dwarves." He says with a look of disgust towards my friends.

"Thank you. You are kind. They will tell you their story in the morning." I say with a small smile. He accepts this.

"Now sleep, little seer. We have much to discuss come daylight." He says. I turn to return to the group.

"Feel free to take the couch. It is much more comfortable than the hay." He says. I smile big. I make my way to the couch in the living room and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

I am woken up by Beorn. He invites me to the table which is filled with dwarves and a wizard. Bilbo will join shortly.

"Your seer, here, has told me you are on a journey." Beorn says as he places tankards before each person at the table.

"What of it?" Thorin questions in defense.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" He changes the question.

"You know of Azog?" Thorin questions.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn clutches the pitcher of milk he holds. I place my hand on his forearm for comfort. He gives me a small smile before pouring milk for everyone again. I don't miss the look Thorin gives the two of us.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn continues.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks. I didn't even see him sit at the table.

"Once, there were many."

"And now?"

"Now, there is only one." Beorn says sadly. I can't help myself. I get up and give him a hug. I miss the look he shares with a few of the dwarves at the table.

I take my seat again.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn now asks.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf says.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf says. Beorn does not like this.

"Excuse me." I say quietly as I stand and go outside. I want to explore his place while I can. I already know what is going to happen here.

* * *

I walk around his home but stay inside the hedge wall he has. The animals are out and running free. Some graze and others stand under the shade of trees. I then come across a hive of giant bees. They are so cute and fuzzy. I hold my hand out and one lands on me. I have nothing it wants so it flies off a moment later. I giggle to myself. How fun it would be to live here.

"Luna." I hear my voice from behind me. What is it with everyone sneaking up on me? I turn and see Bofur.

"Hello Bofur. Are you guys done in there?" I motion to the inside of the house. He nods.

"I was tasked with coming to get you. We are saddling the ponies now." He says and comes closer to me. We both look at the hive of giant bees.

"Amazing here, isn't it." I say more to myself than him but he answers.

"A sight to behold." I turn to smile at him and see him already looking at me with a small smile.

And then before I know what is happening I am pinned to the tree and his lips are on mine. Oh.

"Bofur. Stop." I say as I push at his chest. He backs up but his hands are still on me.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know." He says and steps back from me. I touch my lips out of shock. Huh.

"What is it with dwarves? Jesus…" I mumble before walking away. I need some solitude. First Thorin, Bofur, Kili, maybe Fili. Could this not have just been super easy? Bofur is awesome! I would totally date him! But so would I date Thorin! And probably Fili and Kili! Headache…

I sit under a tree and close my eyes. I rub my temples to try to alleviate the headache before joining the dwarves again. Do I even want to rejoin them at this point? Beorn makes it to the battle. I could just stay here with him.

"Luna." God damn dwarves! I open my eyes to see Fili.

"Yes?" I ask with a bit of attitude in my voice.

"We are leaving. Come on." He says with a smile and an outstretched hand. I take it and we walk to the company. I avoid everyone at this point.


	27. Chapter 27

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

The ride to Mirkwood took only a bit. I made sure to stay to myself until we made it to the forest edge. I needed to speak with Gandalf.

"Don't unpack his pony." I say to the group as I approach him as he approaches the forest.

"You will go through tough times. You will not be with us until after the dragon has been awoken. Prepare yourself Gandalf. Evil is coming." I warn. He nods and rips vines off a statue.

"Ride Gandalf. I will explain. Just tell them where to meet you." I say. Let us just skip over this all.

"I'll be waiting at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf says before mounting his horse and riding off. The dwarves are shocked.

"He needed to attend to something for worse than what we will face in the coming weeks." I say and all eyes go to me.

"You knew?" Dwalin balks. I nod.

"This is to be done. Now return the ponies. We must make haste." I say and enter the forest with what little stuff I have. Nearly starving in the forest. So not looking forward this. I hear dwarven steps behind me. Thorin takes the lead and I follow.

"We must stay on the path." I warn. Thorin nods in acceptance and follows it.

* * *

We walk until nightfall. We are still on the path. In the movie it does not show passage of time very well. But now that I am living it, I have a whole new respect for these guys and for the guys in Lord of the Rings.

"Set up camp. Make some food." Thorin calls out. Everyone gets to work. Fili comes over to me with food.

"Thanks." I say but the damn guy stays and sits next to me.

"I swear if you try anything I will punch you in the face." I warn. He just laughs.

"Well if we are being honest, I would gladly take a punch in the face for stealing a kiss." He says and just like he said, he kisses me on the cheek. I punch him on the arm and smile at him.

"You said you would punch me in the face." He says with a smile.

"I thought you were going to kiss me here." I point to my mouth. Why do dwarves move so quick? He fucking did it. So I kept my word. He leans back and I deck him hard. Oh god it hurts! I drop my bowl of soup and cradle my hand. Why does punching hurt so much!

"Ow, ow, ow." I say in pain.

"Oin!" Fili calls the doctor immediately.

"What happened?" Thorin and Oin come. Fili blanches while I just hold my hand.

"It hurts." I say as I hold out my tender hand to Oin. He grabs it tenderly and looks it over.

"I think you will be okay. Never thrown a punch before?" He asks with a smile. I nod.

"Not a real one and to somebodies face before, no." I admit.

"Who did you hit?" Oin asks but Thorin is already looking at him.

"What did you do?" Thorin asks his nephew.

"I didn't think she would actually do it." Fili defends. I glare at him.

"What did he do?" Thorin directs at me.

"Didn't heed my warning." I hiss as Oin starts to wrap my hand.

"What did you warn him about?" Thorin demands.

"I… it doesn't matter. He fucked up." I say and the dwarves who were around me gasped.

"Miss Luna, a lady shouldn't speak such words." Oin chastises. I glare at him.

"What did you do, Fili." Thorin demands.

"She warned me if I make a move she would punch me in the face." Fili says.

"Oh no." Oin mutters and then Thorin is on top of Fili.

"Thorin stop!" I call out as I stand and ignore the pain in my hand to try to pull Thorin off his nephew.

"She is mine!" Thorin keeps yelling over and over.

"Dwalin! Balin! Help!" I call out and said dwarves hurry over. They manage to pull Thorin off Fili and drag Thorin away. Oin now checks on Fili.

"I am so sorry Fili." I apologize as he sits up.

"Not your fault." Fili says with blood dripping down his face from his forehead. He has a split lip too.

"Oh damn that man!" I say in anger as I march over to where Thorin is. He tries to talk but I slap him in the face with my good hand.

"I am not yours! I am not property! And how dare you beat him over a girl. He is family. I am a nobody. Get your shit under control man!" I yell before walking away. I need a minute.

* * *

When I rejoin the company, most are asleep. Thorin is awake and staring into the fire. His eyes meet mine when I return.

"I am sorry. I did not mean for you to think I see you as property." He apologizes lowly. I shake my head at him.

"I know. Just… be nice. He has confused feelings. He is still young." I say on Fili's behalf. Thorin nods.

"He won't bother you again." Thorin then says.

"What did you do?" I ask, fury not hidden.

"He knows you and him… it will never happen." Thorin says not explaining.

"Well what if I wanted him?" I throw back.

"Do you?" Thorin growls.

"No but that is not the point." I say.

"I do not see you as property but I do see you as mine. Do not play with their feelings. It will only hurt them in the end." He tells me. I glare at him.

"How can you say that?" I say.

"It is true. When you realize as such, I will be here." He says.

"Now sleep. We leave early." He tells me in a softer tone. I huff in frustration. Dwarves! Stubborn like an ass.

I fall asleep quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

Another day walking in the woods, another night camping in it. I can feel the sickness of the forest the farther we go in. It is a heavy feeling. Like you are being watched, almost.

"Miss Luna." Bofur says in passing. It seems I have fucked near every friendship I had made. Great. So I pretty much have Bilbo or Thorin to talk to. A very easy decision.

"Bilbo!" I say with a big smile as I sit beside him.

"Oh, hello Miss Luna." He greets.

"How are you doing? Getting on well?" I ask. He nods.

"I just don't like the feel of the woods. I wish we could be out of it already." He says and I nod in agreement.

"Don't worry. We will see the sun again. Oh and just a heads up, keep the ring handy. It will be needed sometime in the near future." I say to him. He looks at me shocked.

"Ring? Whatever do you mean?" He is a horrible liar.

"Don't worry. I don't want it. It was meant to be with you. I would fight anyone who tried to take it from you. It plays a big part in everything. So just make sure you keep it safe." I say with a sly smile. He gulps and nods and his fingers instantly go in his coat pocket to feel it.

"So are you hungry?" I ask as I stand.

"Quite." He answers.

"Be right back then." I say as I go to Bombur who is by the fire cooking.

"Hey Bombom." I greet being silly. He just looks at me before focusing on the food.

"Oooookkkkaaayyyy…." I say being a bit awkward.

"Food almost ready?" I question with a smile. He nods once before pouring me a bowl of the stew. I ask for one more, for Bilbo. He gives it to me without a word. Huh… I go back to Bilbo and watch Bombur. He is laughing and talking with the other dwarves. The fuck I do? I rejected his brother, that? Fili got beat up because of me? A lot has happened. I seem to be tearing people apart. Now I see it clearly. Perhaps I should stay with Thranduil while they go the rest of the way. Would that help? Maybe I should have just stayed at Beorn's. I need to stick to myself or Bilbo. That will get things back to the way they should be.

I eat the stew and notice it is thin. I look at Bilbo's and see his is thick. Oh so that is how it is going to be played then. Fuck me over with the food as a passive aggressive way to get back at me. I deserve it but at the same time I love food. How dare he! I eat it and mumble to myself about how infuriating dwarves are.

* * *

I watch as Thorin goes a bit ahead of the group while Fili goes a bit behind. They are taking watch while the dwarves begin to sleep. I quietly make my way to Thorin.

"Evening." I say as I sit beside him.

"You should be sleeping." He says instead of returning the greeting.

"Not tired yet." I say offhandedly.

"Have you seen anything?" Thorin asks.

"Spiders." I say with a frown. Thorin chortles.

"Trust me. No laughing matter." I say seriously and his face goes serious too. I shiver. I left the fire and my cloak behind in my sleeping spot.

"Here." Thorin offers me his and I decline.

"No. You need it more than me." I say. He throws it on me. I take the heavy material off my head so I can glare at the dwarf. He is smirking.

"Not funny." I say as I stick my tongue out at him as retaliation.

"Do not stick that out at me again." He says in a low voice. What just changed?

"Why not?" I taunt back and throw the cloak at him. He catches it and looks me in the eyes.

"Because you will regret doing it." He says. I can see the fire in his eyes. The twinkle of what he means. I see…

I bite my lip and nod.

"Here. I am serious." He says holding the cloak out to me.

"No. I will go get mine." I say as I get ready to stand. He lays a hand on me to make me stay.

"I have an idea." He says smirking again. Oh this should be good. I stay seated and wait for his brilliant idea. Instead I get yanked by my arm to sitting right next to him. Our bodies close enough they touch in some areas. He quickly drapes the cloak over both of us. Sneaky dwarf.

"Mmm. I see now. Interesting." I say quietly. I notice how once he draped the cloak over my body he left his hand over my shoulders. He gently pulls me more into his body. Not going to lie, this is nice.

"Tell me…" Thorin starts. I look to him.

"Why do you fight it?" He asks. I sigh. I know what he means.

"Because it won't work." I say. He looks down at me.

"Why not?" He asks seriously.

"Because I am human. I have a considerably short life span compared to yours. That is just one reason." I say with a frown.

"Is that it?" He questions.

"I am not of nobility or royalty. You are a king. It isn't proper." I say and he laughs.

"And since when have you ever cared about being proper." He teases. I laugh.

"What will your kin say?" I ask. He goes silent and seems to just think.

"They would have to accept it." He says firmly.

"Would they now?" I ask and he nods. He seems so sure. I want to know why.

"Why are you so sure of this?" I ask as I lay my head on his shoulder. I yawn.

"Because there is no way they could not accept it." He says still being vague on an answer.

"I want the reason. Not just your feeling on it." I say and stifle another yawn.

"I can not yet tell you." He says. I sigh in defeat. He is a dwarf. Stubborn like an ass. I will get nothing from him today. I sigh and nod.

"Ok. Well good night Thorin." I say as I stand. I wrap the part of the cloak that was on me around him and go to the spot I put my things in earlier. I lay down and cover up. I sleep easily.


	29. Chapter 29

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I awake in the morning to the sound of laughing. Seems the dwarves really are keeping a distance. That hurts but I understand it. I sit up and look around. I see Bilbo still asleep as well.

I hum quietly as I gather my things into a small pack and sling the strap over my back. I walk up to the group. It gets quiet.

"Awkward." I mumble as I grab some food and go back to my spot. The liveliness goes back into full swing when I sit back down. I frown and take a bite of some jerky. I am sad at this turn of events but I can live with it, I suppose. I have Bilbo and Thorin at least. But I don't want to have to rely on Thorin. I still want to keep a distance but at this point, when he is one of two friends I have, it is hard.

"Wake the hobbit. We leave in 5 minutes." Thorin says. None of the dwarves move so I get up to wake Bilbo.

"Time to get up. Breakfast is jerky and we are moving on in a minute." I say softly as I gently shake him. His eyes open and he rubs them.

"Thank you, Luna." He thanks before packing his things and getting some food. We all continue to walk.

* * *

By days end it seems my head is starting to feel fuzzy. The magic in the forest is starting to enter my mind. Great. This should be interesting.

* * *

I lay down. I am closing my eyes to sleep when I feel something on my chest. I look down and see a bug. I scream and jump up.

I try to brush the thing off me but in my half asleep state mixed with the fear I don't even see if the bug is still on me.

"What is happening?" Thorin cries out as all the dwarves are watching me try to get the bug off. Oh fuck this! I lift my shirt and throw it on the ground. I start to check my front, not realizing nor caring, that the dwarves could see my half naked body. I never did put my bra back on after it got washed so when I say half naked I mean half naked.

"I got it." I sag in relief. Someone clears their throat and I look up. My eyes meet a dozen others. My face heats up and my arms go to cover my breasts.

"Ummm… a bit of privacy, please?" I ask with a bit of attitude in my voice. All the dwarves turn around quickly. Awkward as hell. I grab my shirt and shake it out, just to make sure no bugs are in it then put it on.

"I'm decent." I say. Some of the dwarves look at me curiously while others refuse to look at me.

"What happened?" Thorin comes up to me.

I clear my throat in embarrassment.

"A… a bug crawled on me." I whisper. He just looks at me. He is speechless.

"A bug?" He asks to clarify. I nod. He throws his head back and laughs a hearty laugh. I blush from embarrassment.

"Well what happened?" One of the dwarves yells at us.

"A bug seemed to have crawled into her shirt." Thorin answered, clearly amused at my reason for stripping and screaming.

The dwarves start laughing. I blush harder.

"Thanks." I say and stick my tongue out at him. His face goes dark instantly.

"I told you not to do that again, didn't I." He says and I am instantly fearful. He meant that? I am being pulled into the trees, away from the group. Oh shit!

* * *

I am thrown against a tree, though not hard. He is on me instantly. His breath mixing with mine.

"I warned you that you would regret it, did I not." He says and I nod.

"And yet you did it again, after having exposed yourself to myself and the others. Do you have no clue what you do to me?" He growls out and brings his face closer to mine. Our noses touching.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologize in barely a whisper.

"Do I punish you or forgive you? One benefits you, the other me." He says and gets his face closer to mine. I can also feel his body starting to push against mine. I bring my hands up to his chest to push him away a bit but he grabs my hands and raises them above my head. He pinned me! I struggle but he is much stronger than me.

"Defiance. Punishment it is." He says and then his mouth is on mine. It is a hard kiss. Filled with lust.

Resist. Resist. Resist. I can only hope if I resist long enough he will stop. And I get my prayers answered. Until he moves his lips to my neck. I squeak in surprise as he brings his lips to suckle and kiss my neck. It feels so good… I hold back a moan.

"Don't fight it." He growls and pushes his body on mine fully now. I can feel his lust through his pants and mine. I can't help it. I moan as he begins to kiss my neck again. I can feel his smirk on my skin before he goes back to assaulting my neck with his mouth.

And I can't help but want more friction. I start to grind my hips on his. This elicits a groan from him. He moves his mouth from my neck to my mouth and I respond this time. I can feel his body matching my grinding movements.

"Th… Thorin." His name escapes from my mouth. It is a mix between a moan and whisper. He growls again. Oh god that is so hot. I feel him release my hands and I instantly wrap them around his neck to pull his face closer to mine.

"Thorin! Luna! Dinner!" We hear Bilbo call into the forest. We both stop at the interruption. If looks could kill Thorin would have shot lasers out of his eyes and killed the hobbit.

Is this forest messing with me or did I want that? I am strong. I am a master of my mind. It had to be the forest magic making me do this. I will blame it, one hundred percent. I push Thorin away and run to the camp.

I skip the meal and go straight to my sleeping area. I grab my stuff and move farther away from the group. I don't want anyone to see me. I am sure my face shows what just happened and I do not need to be teased are called names by the others.

I sleep and have very unladylike dreams about the King under the Mountain.


	30. Chapter 30

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I am woken up by Bilbo. He is sweet to me like I was to him yesterday. I thank him and pack my things before grabbing some food. We march on.

* * *

We rest in the afternoon. The boys all congregate in a circle. No room for me it seems. I sit with my back against a tree and just take in the scenery.

"Miss Luna." Bofur is in front of me.

"Oh, hello Bofur." I say trying to keep myself from getting awkward.

"May I sit?" He asks being very polite. I nod. He sits.

"I want to apologize for what happened at Beorn's. I had no idea about how serious it was with Thorin and ye." He says and I look at him weird.

"Thank you for apologizing. But things aren't serious between Thorin and I." It is a damn lie and I know it. But technically we aren't together so it's not serious.

"You aren't… but last night?" He asks and I blush.

"Things got a bit out of control." I say. He had seen me! Oh gosh.

"I see. Well I wanted to let you know that I will no longer be stealing kisses from you." He tells me. I smile at him.

"Thank you." I acknowledge. That makes things easier.

"So I want to ask for something." He says getting serious. A serious Bofur, how odd.

"Alright." I say, curious.

"I want to ask for a kiss." He says. I am shocked.

"You want a kiss?" I ask as if to make myself believe he just said that. He nods.

"I do. One last kiss and then no more." He says. I mull it over in my head.

"One last kiss and then no more." I agree. We lean in and our lips touch. It is chaste and quick.

"Thank you Miss Luna. You are a good woman." He says with a big smile. He then gets up and goes back to join the men. I smile at his compliment. Well then gets one dwarf off my back. Tauriel will take care of Kili. Just to take care of Thorin and maybe Fili. Not sure he wants anything to do with me anymore so we will see how that goes. But Thorin… do I really want him to leave me alone? Of course not! But he must.

I have no clue if I am here just to save the line of Durin. If I am able to do I go back to my world? Do I stay? There are too many things that could happen after everything.

"Miss Luna." I look up into the eyes of Fili now.

"Hello Fili." I say.

"May I sit?" He asks. This is familiar. My eyes go from him to Bofur then back to him. I nod slowly. He sits beside me.

"I want to apologize for before." He says. He then takes my hand that I punched him with. It is wrapped but doesn't hurt anymore. I should probably ask Oin about that.

"It's no problem." I say still on guard.

"I want to tell you that I am done chasing you. I can see that Thorin is the one you want." He says. Well he isn't wrong but I wish it wasn't so obvious.

"Thank you." I say not bothering to comment on Thorin.

"May I request something before I leave?" He asks.

"You can ask." I say.

"May I have one last kiss? To remember you by." He says.

"Bofur tell you to ask that?" I ask now knowing something is going on. He has the decency to blush and look ashamed.

"Uh-huh. Are all the dwarves going to come over here for a kiss?" I ask, now filled with anger.

"No." He answers without meeting my eyes.

"Look at me." I demand. He does so. I touch his lips with mine for a moment.

"There is your kiss. Now go back to your men." I say in a bit of a huff but with a smirk on my face. He is stunned.

"But…" I hush him and point back to the dwarves. He stands and goes back, still not realizing what just happened. I giggle to myself and then get lost in my thoughts again.

* * *

At night we make camp. We eat and then sleep. I don't realize how much the magic in the forest is getting to me. Tomorrow will be much worse, for everyone.


	31. Chapter 31

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 _ **This chapter I am going to say is rated M, just to be safe.**_ **Enjoy!**

* * *

My brain is fuzzy. To the point of not being able to think a complete thought. I try to shake away the feeling but I know I can't. Damn forest. Damn elves. Damn everything.

All I know is we are walking. Walking. Walking. Forward. Forward. Forward. Dwarf. Dwarf. Dwarf. Hobbit. Dwarf. Hobbit. Hobbit? Another hobbit? All I see are hobbits. Huh? I look behind me. A line of hobbits. In front of me. Hobbits. I shake my head. We have one hobbit. Two? One. Right?

"You alright, lass?" Oin asks me.

"Yeah… I think." I manage but then shut up. My mouth feels like it is stuck shut. I bring my fingers up to my lips but I don't see my hand. But I feel the touch. Where is my hand? I look down and see feet. Huh?

Seems that being lost in the forest only seems like it would take weeks. We are lost already. Who knows how long before the elves find us. I hope soon. I feel dizzy. Is anyone else dizzy? Everyone is swaying. Or am I swaying? Swaying like grass in a breeze. A goofy grin spreads over my face.

Grass in the breeze. Grass in the breeze.

I suddenly bump into the person in front of me. I feel someone bump me from behind.

"What's happening?" Oin calls.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asks of the weird haired thief.

"The path… it's disappeared!" Nori cries out.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asks.

"We've lost the path!" Oin cries out.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin calls out. Everyone splits up.

I stand and lean against a tree. This forest is poison. I watch Thorin pass me. He looks scrumptious today. And then I look to my right. Thorin! Then in front of me. Thorin! Thorin everywhere. Yum. I lean against the tree and think about what I would do with all these Thorins.

"Luna. Are okay?" A voice from my left says. I turn and see Thorin. He has a funny hat on. I can't help it. With the hat he looks adorable. I pull him in and plant my mouth on his. He gives in easily. His hands find my waist while mine find a hand of his. I grab it and pull him further into the trees. I want him and I want him now.

"Are you alright?" He asks but I shut him up by pushing him onto a tree and crushing my lips to his. No more fight from him. He flips us around so I have my back to the tree.

His hands roam my body. I can feel his hands under my shirt and lifting it slowly as his hands go up and up. He cups my breasts and uses his thumbs to teases my nipples. I moan loudly into his mouth. His lips move to my neck as he continues to play with my breasts. My hands move to his butt and I cup his cheeks. I squeeze and pull his hips to meet mine. I can feel his arousal. I rub myself against him. Too many clothes. I move my hands to take his top off. He disconnects from me and lets me throw the offending shirt to the ground. He is on me again.

"Oh yessss" I moan as his hands go back to where they were before, this time giving an even better assault.

"What is going on over here?" I hear Thorin say. But Thorin is here with me. Damn forest messing with me.

"RRAAAAAAHHHH!" Thorin is tackled by Thorin. What…? I try to compose myself but I can't seem to make my body work. I need to save Thorin… from Thorin… Huh? My mind hurts. I leave the fighting Thorins. I can't handle this. I am horny and want some action. I find another Thorin and grab him. I don't care that others can see us. They are all Thorin. Thorin says I can only be with Thorin. Good. I kiss the Thorin I have now. He pushes me away.

"Miss Luna, no." He says. I go at him again. I thread my fingers through his hair so he can't toss me away. So he gives in. I knew he would. He likes me. Loves me. Oh Thorin, yes. I mewl as a hand moves into my hair and massages my head as we kiss.

"Get her off him!" I barely register what is said before I am pulled away from Thorin.

"No!" I scream as I fight the person holding me.

"Get Thorin!" Someone says. I see Thorin yelled it.

"You are Thorin. And so is he. And him!" I yell. I am angry now. Why can I not have him? I want him now! I struggle but Thorin is too strong. I go limp and frown.

"Thorin, she is not thinking straight. Says we are all you." Thorin tells to Thorin who emerges from the trees. He has bruises forming on his face and arms. I am taken into that Thorin's arms.

"Get me rope." The Thorin holding me says. Thorin throws the Thorin holding me some rope. He ties me up. Kinky but okay. I smile seductively at Thorin.

"Come on. Please." I beg him for anything. Just a touch. A kiss. Anything. He gives me a look between rage and lust and hate. It is powerful and I shrink back from the look.

"Watch over her hobbit." Thorin commands. A man, little man with big feet approaches.

"Hey shorty. What's hanging?" I ask cheekily. He looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"Miss Luna? It is me, Bilbo." He says. That name sounds familiar. Where do I know a Bilbo?

"Oh! Bilbo. Hobbit. Where are the dwarves?" I ask having regained some control of my mind. I look around and see the dwarves looking for the path. I try to brush some hair from my face but realize I can't. Tied up.

"Why am I tied up?" I ask the hobbit.

"You were… not acting appropriately." Bilbo won't tell me but he told me. Vague asshole. I pout at his answer. I go into my own thoughts. I don't see Bilbo pluck the strings on the spider web. When did we even start to walk into the webbed area? I start to doze off. Why am I tied up, is my last thought before I pass out.


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I am jarred from my sleep by Thorin, the real Thorin, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I am still tied up.

"I can walk." I say. He doesn't make indication that he heard me.

"I can walk." I say louder. Still nothing. Ignoring me. Great.

We walk and walk. I see Bilbo freaking out a bit. I wonder if it is the feet going backwards yet moving forward thing.

Hey! My mind is clear. I wonder what happened? Perhaps strong amounts of emotion clear the head? That would explain the spider part. The dwarves suddenly seem to regain their sense. Maybe extreme fear does it for them like extreme… horniness… did it for me. I blush at the thought. So who did I assault when mad? I remember a funny hat. Only one person wears a funny hat. Oh god… I slam my forehead onto Thorin's back. How could I be that stupid! But it really wasn't my fault this time. I didn't mean to have my way with Bofur. I saw Thorin!

We walk and walk. We miss lunch. I can feel my stomach protesting.

"Thorin, I am hungry." I say. Still ignoring me. Well jeez, fine. Have me starve. Not having food puts me in a mood. If I could cross my arms I would. But they are behind my back. I will deal with this with a pout on my face and mean thoughts in my head, then.

* * *

It is getting a bit later. I am still hungry. Thorin stops suddenly. I look around. Is this it? The spiders? I am defensless! But I look up and see that the dwarves have started fighting. So the spiders are coming soon.

Bilbo escapes into the trees to find light. I send a prayer up with him that I somehow live.

"What? What's that?" Thorin says, hushing the fighting dwarves. All the dwarves stop and look around.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin says. Bilbo is gone. He doesn't see us moving on. Stay safe Bilbo.

* * *

We don't get far. The spiders emerge quicker than anybody can react. We are all captured before I can tell what even happened. All I know is I am in a web with Thorin. It seems he didn't even have time to throw me down to draw his weapon. Damn demon spiders!

* * *

I am awake as we are hung in the trees. The web is thin enough I can kind of make out the spiders. They are disgusting. Just the sight of them make me shiver. Come on Bilbo. I believe it you.

I wait for rescue. There is nothing I can do.

* * *

I hear something in the forest. The spiders go running. Bilbo! Save Bombur, please! I know rescue is here. I just need to stay out of the way while the dwarves fight the damn things once we are free.

I feel us falling. It is a weird sensation in my gut. Not sure I like it. But we land softly enough that I don't crush Thorin. He rips us out of the web. Thorin quickly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder again. We all begin to run. Can I not run myself?! But thankfully we stop only a short distance later. I am set down and Thorin goes to help the others. My arms are still tied so my hands are behind my back. I am a sitting duck.

I watch as the guys pull legs off a spider that landed on Bombur. Gross.

I watch as the dwarves are too engrossed with their battle to see a spider coming at me. I try to stand but manage to fall and scrape a knee.

"Guys!" I scream as it lunges at me. I kick my feet out to try to defend myself but I do nothing. Kick nothing. Instead, Dwalin punched the damn thing in the face. He gets a few others to beat it to death. I sigh in relief.

"Thank you." I say quickly. I motion for my arms to be let free but they do nothing. They run off to fight others. FUCK!

* * *

Thankfully the dwarves win. The spiders are done for. Thorin picks me up and throws me over his shoulder again. I just accept it. Nothing I can do. Maybe this will get me in good with the elves when they find us. Think I am a prisoner or something. I get a nice room while they get the dungeons. Suck it dwarves! But then I feel bad for my thoughts. Hmmm…

My thoughts are interrupted as the elves I was talking about descend upon our surrounded selves. Seems more spiders were coming for us.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas says as he points his arrow at Thorin. He then says something in elvish and I am ripped from Thorin's arms. Thorin goes to protest but the arrow in his face stops him.

I am set upon my feet.

"Why do they carry you, tied up, like a prisoner?" Legolas asks.

"Apparently they thought I needed to be tied up." I say with attitude. Legolas frowns at my attitude.

"Why do you hold this human girl hostage?" Legolas asks Thorin. Thorin does not answer.

"Help!" We all hear. I turn to face the way Kili is. But I look back to the elf who helped me off Thorin's shoudler. He cuts my ropes. I rub my arms and wrists, happy to be free.

"Thank you." I say with a small smile to the elf.

* * *

When Kili is brought to the group Legolas orders everyone searched.

"Her as well. It could be a trick." Legolas says looking at me. I hold my hands up in a 'I surrender' position. I am felt up and nothing is found on me.

"She had nothing." The elf man says to his prince. This just makes Legolas more suspicious of the dwarves. It seems he does think I was kidnapped. He goes to search Gloin. I stifle a giggle at the conversation they have over the photos of his family.

An elf then hands Orcrist to Legolas. Oh yeah…

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asks as he looks over the blade.

"It was given to me." Thorin tells the truth. The blade is at his throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas says with narrowed eyes.

With some words said in elvish we begin our march to the palace of Mirkwood. This will either end really well or really bad. Hoping for some good!


	33. Chapter 33

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

We are lead through the gate. I know it is to be ordered closed. I hope Bilbo makes it in.

* * *

We are lead through the palace and it is much more amazing in person. I am in complete awe at everything I am seeing.

I am taken aside with Thorin. Seems the others will be thrown into cells while Thorin and I meet the king.

"The leader of the dwarves, and the prisoner he carried." The elf introduces us then leaves us. The guards around us now responsible for us and the safety of their king.

"A prisoner? Why did the dwarves take you, human?" The king directs at me.

I remain silent. I look to Thorin.

"She is not your concern." Thorin growls out. The king's attention goes to the dwarf king.

"What is she to you?" The king asks but it sounds like a demand.

Thorin is now silent. The king sighs in annoyance.

"I see the future." I say suddenly. Thorin's head whips around to look at me.

"A seer, you say? Prove it." Thranduil says with a smirk.

"Past or future?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow.

"Tell me something from both." He says curious about me now.

"Tell him nothing." Thorin commands. Thranduil glares at Thorin.

"Go on." Thranduil motions to me to continue.

"Gundabad. Death of a loved one. A woman." I say trying to make it look like it takes time and is vague. I can see Thranduil struggling with this.

"Future." He says in a clipped tone. I see that I upset him.

"A town on a lake…destroyed. The people are in stone ruins. They need aid. You give them food and drink. You save them." I say with a smile and meet the king's eyes. He seems to ponder on this.

"We shall see if your prediction is truth. Take her to a room. You will be our guest until such a day comes that we find out if you speak truth or lies." Thranduil says. I bow my head in thanks and am led off. I try to give Thorin a smile but I can't bring myself to. It seems I may be staying here until he goes to help out the people of Laketown. I hope not! I will have to try to get to the cells in the morning. That is, when I think, the dwarves are rescued.

* * *

It has been hours. I have since bathed and been changed into a dress that is too long. I have to gather the material and lift it to be able to walk without tripping. I keep my pants on underneath. Not sure what may happen after all. Need to be ready.

"Miss." An elf guard says as he opens my door after knocking. I am sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" I ask, curious.

"The prince." He moves aside so Prince Legolas can enter my room.

"Hello, prince." I greet awkwardly.

"Legolas. And you are?" He asks after introducing himself.

"Luna." I reply simply.

"Lady Luna. My father would like for you to attend the celebration we are holding tonight. It is The Feast of Starlight." Legolas tells me. Huh.

"Oh. Thank you Prince Legolas. I am to wear anything or is there a dress code?" I ask curiously.

"A dress is being shortened for you as we speak. My father requests you wear it." Legolas tells me. Cool! Elf dress in my size. I smile big.

"Thank you for your kindness." I thank. He gives me a small smile.

"May I ask a personal question, if it is not overstepping my bounds." He asks suddenly and steps forward. I am surprised but hide it. I nod. He comes closer.

"Is there anything you can tell me about my future?" He asks. I smile sweetly.

"Give me your hand." I say as I hold out my own. He instantly comes close and puts his hand in mine. I clasp it with both of mine and close my eyes.

"I see you. You are on a quest to save all of Middle-earth. It seems you will not be alone on this quest. Hobbits, humans and a dwarf will be your companions. It seems you become especially close to the dwarf. Friends." I smile big at this. I open my eyes and look at Legolas. He seems to be watching me for more. I close my eyes again.

"Well it would seem you save the world. But it will be no small feat. It will be long and hard and death will be a common theme among the journey. But what you manage to do… you are a hero." I open my eyes and release his hand.

"Do you truly see the future?" He asks, skeptical. I shrug.

"Whether you believe me or not is not my concern. But you will accomplish great things Prince Legolas. Great things." I smile big at him. He gives me a smile in return. A true smile.

"Thank you, Lady Luna. I will personally see you given your dress when it is finished." He says before leaving the room. The door closes. I decide to take a bit of a nap. I want to be caught up on rest before we leave early tomorrow.

* * *

I am awoken to knocks on my door. I get up from the bed and open it.

"Hello?" I question with my blurry eyes. I rub the sleep from them to see Legolas with cloth in his hands.

"Oh. Come in." I invite him in easily. He enters my room and holds out the dress for me to inspect. It is a beautiful ivory with gems around the neckline and wrists. I awe at the dress. The material shimmers in the light.

"It is magnificent." I compliment as I reach out a hand to touch the fabric. So soft and lightweight.

"It was my mothers. It seems my father has taken a liking to you." Legolas says. I look up at the tall elf.

"Truly?" I ask, not believing. He nods. Huh. Maybe King Thranduil isn't as bad as I originally thought. Or maybe he has ulterior motives. I will keep on my toes.

"I will leave you to get ready." He says as he lays the dress on the bed. He walks out with a smile on his face. I smile back.

When the door closes I run to the dress. I strip quickly and savor putting this dress on. It fits amazingly. A little tight in the breast area but what do you expect. Elves are small everywhere. I am not as small. It makes the dress kind of slutty, for these times, but I like it. It would be considered very classy in the modern world.

I make sure to keep my pants on underneath, just in case, and do my hair the best I can. No makeup. No clue how to do it with the primitive tools. I am used to liquid liners and mascara brushes and such. Not even going to try with what I see before me on the vanity.

I check myself in the mirror once more before going to my door. Time to party!


	34. Chapter 34

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I have the guard that was standing outside my room take me to the place the feast was taking place. It turns out it was in a grand ballroom. I was one of the last to arrive but that in no way made Thranduil mad, from what I can tell.

"Lady Luna. I see the dress fits you… nicely." He says as he looks me up and down. Yes my breasts show. Men, human or elf, love boobs apparently. His eyes lingered there longest.

"Come." He says and leads me around the room. He introduces me to many elves of nobility.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

"Starving. I haven't eaten since… well I don't remember. Yesterday?" I question now, thinking back.

"Stupid dwarves. They could have gotten you killed." He sneers as he leads me to the table of food and drink. Everything looks amazing and I can't help but start to fill a small plate. I go over to the tables set up near the back of the room but Thranduil stops me.

"You will be eating at my table." He says and motions to the table that is on a stage of sorts and at the head of the room. No pressure. I nod in acceptance and take my food over to the table. He has me sit beside him. Am I guest of honor? I thought I was just a regular guest.

* * *

"I would like everyone's attention." He calls and the room goes quiet. I look to him as he stands.

"I would like to introduce our special guest. A woman we saved from a pack of dwarves roaming through my forest. This is Luna, a seer." He introduces. He extends his hand to me. I take it and stand up. Applause and whispers fill the room.

I have no words. The hell is he doing?

"Luna here will be staying here indefinitely. I hope to be able to convince her to stay. Please treat her kindly and welcome her here." He finishes. Applause again and then the music starts up. He wants me to stay. I fucking knew it! Evil mother fucker… I am so leaving.

I take a sip of wine. Strong! I choke it down as quietly as possible.

"Something the matter?" The king asks.

"Ah, no. Just not used to wine." I say honestly. I was always more of a Midori Sour girl.

"I apologize. Would you like some sweet mead instead? I can have the kitchen staff fetch some at once." He snaps his fingers and a servant or guard who was standing nearby runs off.

"Oh. Thank you." I say. Perhaps if I act drunk after a glass I can retire for the night.

"I hope you don't mind but I am a lightweight. One drink and I may need to go rest." I say. He eyes me in a disapproving manner.

"I am not one for alcohol." I tell him.

"Ah. Well I hope we are able to change your tastes. The Woodland realm wine is the best around." He brags. I force a smile and nod.

"I would like that." I say. He smiles triumphantly. He thinks I am a pushover. I can use that I think.

* * *

I drank my mead and it was much better than the wine. I could probably have another but I need to be in good shape come morning time.

"I am feeling a bit sick. I think I am going to retire for the night. Thank you for a wonderful time." I thank the king. He looks at me with a frown.

"I hope you feel better come morning. Good night." He says before paying attention back to the festivities. I walk slowly to my bedroom, holding my stomach like I am a bit sick.

* * *

When I leave the room I go straight to the cells. I hope Tauriel is already gone.

And sure enough she is.

"Hey guys." I say quietly. They all perk up. I go to the closest cell which is Kili.

"I am not the one to get you all out. If I am unable to escape with you all go without me. I will find a way back to you all." I say.

"Why would you not make it with us?" I hear Thorin say from a couple cells down. I go to his.

"Because I can't see myself in visions. I don't know if I make it out of here. You all do make it out. Bilbo will be here in the morning to break you out." I say. Thorin frowns.

"Get thrown in here with us." He says and I just stare at him.

"I doubt Thranduil will do that. He knows I am a seer. He would probably throw me in chains and leave me in my room." I try but Thorin is having none of it.

"You will get put down here with us. We will not leave you." He says, determined.

"Just do as I say you stubborn dwarf." I glare at him.

"You leave me no choice." He mumbles. I don't have time to move. He grabs me and pulls me to the bars and starts screaming about how I am trying to free him and how I need to hurry.

"Let me go!" I hiss but the elves descend. They rip me from the gate. And bind my hands.

"What are you doing?" Legolas is here.

"Being framed?" I say as more of a question. He does not believe me.

"Put her in a cell. My father can talk with her after the Feast." Legolas comes to the cell I am put in.

"Why would you try to free your captures?" He asks, not understanding.

"Because I was not a complete prisoner. I started the journey with them willingly." I tell him. He frowns but nods.

"I will have to tell my father of this." I nod. Of course he will. I just hope we are gone by then.

Once the elves are gone Thorin speaks.

"Now you can come with." Thorin says. I can hear the smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck you. I could have slept in a comfy bed tonight. Instead I get this." I motion to my cell even though he can't see it.

"You will watch your tongue. When we get out of here I will show you what it means to speak to a king that way." He threatens. Oh fuck. I angered him. I decide to ignore him and try to get some sleep for now. The bed is stone. Or wood. Either way, it is not comfortable.


	35. Chapter 35

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I am awoken to Bofur speaking loudly. I stretch and wait for Bilbo calmly.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asks, losing hope. Seriously, does nobody listen to me?

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" Bilbo appears. The dwarves begin to cheer but Bilbo shushes them.

He unlocks everyone's cell, starting with Thorin. I am next and Thorin immediately grabs my arm in a possesive way. Our eyes meet.

"I have not forgotten about last night." He says in a low tone. Oh shit is he actually angry? We all are led deep into the palace. The wine cellar. At the sight of the cellars the dwarves get mad.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo huffs.

"Shhh!" Bofur tries.

"This way." Bilbo leads on to the room with the barrels. I climb in one before Bilbo even says to.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly! Like Luna!" He motions to the barrels but the dwarves don't believe this.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin exclaims.

"Get in the damn barrels!" I counter rudely. The dwarves look from Bilbo to me then to Thorin. With a nod of his head all the dwarves pile in.

"Stubborn dwarves." I mutter as I go back into mine fully. Thorin goes into the head barrel, the one next to mine. Talk about keeping watch, jeez.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo says and the lever is pulled. We all start to fall. This is not fun! I keep in my scream as we fall. I do scream and inhale water when we hit it though. I splutter and cough up the water and breathe air. Better.

We wait for Bilbo, because I told them so. When he finally falls we cheer.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin says before we all start to paddle into the current.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin says. Onward indeed.

The current gets stronger. We no longer have to paddle. This should be interesting. I hum and close my eyes to try to distract myself of this part.

"Hold on!" Thorin yells and the rapids begin. Our barrels plunge through quickly and rather rough. We go and go until the rapids even out. I peak out and see the gate. The doors are shutting. Orcs. I look to where they are going to come from. We all pile up at the closed gates but my eyes are focusing on where the orcs are going to come from. Before they show I shout.

"Orcs!" The elves are immediately on guard. Perhaps this will help us. With the elves on alert not as many jump at us in the water. But Kili still has to open the gate and get shot. I hope I haven't changed anything and Tauriel helps him later. I pray and duck lower into my barrel.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed but the gate opens. I know without having to check because I feel us moving again. More riding the river. So not happy right now.

I hear and feel the barrel shake a bit from having arrows hit it. Oh shit! I don't even peak my head out. Not risking it. I can stay down and live… hopefully. I miss all the action but I have already seen it before. Good enough for me.

* * *

I peak later when we have outrun the orcs and the river has calmed.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin calls.

"Not that I can see." Balin answers.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur says feeling opptimistic.

"Not for long; we've lost the current." Thorin says being smart.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin commands and everyone paddles to it.

"Come on!" Dwalin says as he calls to the others but helps me from the water.

"Thanks." I say as I go to sit and gather myself. What a not so fun part of the journey.

"On your feet." Thorin commands. I don't stand. I know we have a bit before we move.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili wants to help his brother. Good.

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving." Thorin is so stubborn I just want to shake him.

"To where?" Balin asks wisely.

"To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo says not knowing.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin argues.

"So the we go around." Bilbo says. The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin tells Bilbo.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin says. I move away from the group and begin to hum to myself as I ring out my clothes. All I have is my dress and pants I put on underneath. The dress really hold water. I have to ring it out in parts to get it all.

"Do it again, and you're dead." Bard is here. I get up and turn around. He didn't even see me. I come up behind him.

"He means no harm." I say. It must startle him because he turns and aims the arrow at me.

"Leave her alone!" Thorin yells. The arrow goes to him now.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin tries. Bard lowers his bow.

He ignores Balin and goes back to his barge.

"What makes you think I will help you?" He asks as we all approach him.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin goes into his whole spiel. I ignore him as I look around where we are. I know the orcs don't show up but they don't.

* * *

Balin manages to get Bard to take us to Laketown, finally. We all hop on the barge and Bard takes us over the lake.

* * *

I look out over the lake in silence. It has a weird kind of beauty to it. A bit cold but I like it. The fog makes it hard to see where we are going but I trust Bard.

"You are cold." Thorin says as he comes up beside me. I look to him then back out to the lake.

"I am fine." I lie. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me into him. The heat his body puts out is too good to refuse. I lean in to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Watch out!" Bofur freaks. I don't flinch like everyone else.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin releases me and takes a step towards the man.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard says sassily. I smile at him. I like Bard. He was always a favorite.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." I glare at Dwalin.

"Stupid dwarf." I say, not caring if they can hear me. I don't see the glare Dwalin gives me and the smirk Bard has on his face.

"Ohh, Bard. His name's Bard." Bilbo huffs at the lack of manners from the dwarves.

"How do you know?" Bofur asks.

"Uh, I asked him." Bilbo says like it is the most simple answer ever.

"I don't care what he cals himself, I don't like him." Dwalin says to Thorin.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin says. The dwarves gather. I go beside Bard.

"I apologize for their lack of manners or basic sense of decency." Bard looks at me.

"It is not your fault. So why do you travel with them?" He asks me seriously.

"Long story." I say, avoiding the conversation that could start. He accepts this and continues on.


	36. Chapter 36

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

Bard leaves me at the back of the barge as he approaches the dwarves.

"The money, quick, give it to me." He hurries.

Before anyone else can talk I interrupt.

"Give him the money or we get dumped into the river by guards." I say. All eyes go to me. The dwarves all but throw the money at the man.

Bard has us all jump into the barrels. Fish is coming. Yuck.

"Fish." I say as the dwarves start to protest and ask questions. My answer sends up making more questions, answered swiftly by fish falling on us.

* * *

A little while later the barge slows.

We all hear Bard talking with Percy and then Alfrid. Thankfully we are saved by Bard's quick thinking. We feel the barge begin to move and I know we are safe for now.

* * *

We dock and Bard begins to dump the barrels. I pop out of mine quickly before he throws me over. He is kind enough to help me out. What a gentleman.

"Thank you." I smile at him and he returns it.

I watch as Bard goes to the dock keeper and hands him coin. I know what he is saying without being near him. 'Didn't see us' and all that.

"Follow me." Bard says to us and we do as he says.

We are stopped not far from where we originally docked. His son appears telling of how the house is being watched. Bard and Thorin put together a plan quickly. I sigh with disgust as I know what is coming.

We get into the water and swim to where he told us his house is. We are to come up from the toilet. Gross!

* * *

We wait under his home for the signal. When we hear the knocking on the wood, Dwalin is the first to go up, to make sure it is safe.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." He threatens as he climbs out. I am lifted out and pulled the rest of the way by Dwalin. I make my way upstairs first.

"Hello." I greet his eldest as she eyes us all.

"Da… why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks. I chuckle at her.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda, the youngest, asks happily. I smile at her and take a seat at the table.

* * *

Bard gave me a blanket first and let me change into some of Sigrid's old clothes. I thanked him and changed immediately. Dry clothes are the best clothes. I emerge to find the dwarves all half naked and wrapped in blankets.

"Thank you, Bard." I say and stand in a corner to watch everything unfold.

* * *

I hear as Thorin goes toe to toe with Bard about the happenings of the dragon.

"Ha ha ha! That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin teases.

"He speaks truth." I say. All eyes go to me. I shrug, not offering an explanation. Thorin steals the attention by going up to Bard. Weapons time. I go to the girls to talk with them.

"Hello, ladies. Anything I can help you with?" I ask as I notice them beginning to make a meal.

"Oh no. You are a guest. Relax, please." Sigrid says politely.

"You have done much for my friends and I. Let me try to repay in some way. Please." I say with another smile. They both nod and let me help in the preparation. I am end up getting to teach them a few things in the kitchen and I am thoroughly proud of that.

While we work I hum. The girls ask me to sing it so I do so, quietly.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before._

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet._

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70._

 _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23._

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways._

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand._

 _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day._

 _And I just wanna tell you I am._

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms._

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

 _Place your head on my beating heart._

 _I'm thinking out loud,_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are._

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,_

 _And the crowds don't remember my name,_

 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...),_

 _I know you will still love me the same._

 _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen._

 _And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory._

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways._

 _Maybe it's all part of a plan._

 _Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes._

 _Hoping that you'll understand._

 _That, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms._

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

 _Place your head on my beating heart._

 _Thinking out loud,_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are. (oh, oh)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 _So, baby, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms._

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars._

 _Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart._

 _I'm thinking out loud._

 _But maybe we found love right where we are._

 _Oh, baby, we found love right where we are._

 _And we found love right where we are_ " By the end the girls are just watching me with stars in their eyes.

"That is so romantic!" Sigrid gushes while Tilda looks like she is going to explode.

I don't notice that the dwarves heard me until they clap. I blush and turn to face the cooking we are doing.

"You have such a pretty voice. Like a princess." Tilda says with a sweet smile.

"Well thank you sweet pea." I say and we finish the food soon after. The guys take some of the finger foods and eat while talking and walking about the place. They have already had the spat about weapons. So now I am just waiting for night to come. Shit will get real then. But for now we wait. Bard is probably running through town at this point, trying to figure out why the name Thorin sounds familiar.

"Sing another song lass!" Balin says happily and quite suddenly. The dwarves and even the girls cheer for this. Well shit. I stand and clear my throat. I try to think of something.

"Okay. Here goes." I say and begin to sing. I love this song from Shrek 2.

" _Where have all the good men gone_

 _And where are all the gods?_

 _Where's the street-wise Hercules_

 _To fight the rising odds?_

 _Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

 _Late at night I I toss and turn and dream of what I need._

 _I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

 _He's gotta be strong,_

 _And he's gotta be fast,_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

 _I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life._

 _Somewhere after midnight,_

 _In my wildest fantasy._

 _Somewhere just beyond my reach,_

 _There's someone reaching back for me._

 _Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat._

 _It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

 _I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

 _He's gotta be strong,_

 _And he's gotta be fast,_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

 _I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life._

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above._

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea._

 _I would swear that there's someone, somewhere,_

 _Watching me._

 _Through the wind and the chill and the rain,_

 _And the storm and the flood._

 _I can feel his approach_

 _Like fire in my blood._

 _I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

 _He's gotta be strong,_

 _And he's gotta be fast,_

 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

 _I need a hero._

 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

 _He's gotta be sure,_

 _And it's gotta be soon,_

 _And he's gotta be larger than life._ " I finish and everyone claps and cheers. I smile and give a funny curtsy.

"She sure has a voice on her." I hear Balin says to Thorin who has eyes just for me. I blush under his intense stare.

He stands and comes up to me.

"We need to have our talk about your behavior in the cells now." He says quietly. I gulp and nod. I excuse us and Thorin pulls me to a room in the back of the home. Nobody disturbs us.


	37. After the Escape

**I own only my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **A little something in case you wanted to know how it went with Thranduil after the escape. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Back at Mirkwood (after the escape)**_

"She is gone?!" King Thranduil yells as he is told of the escape of the dwarves and his seer.

"Find them! Kill the dwarves, I do not care. Bring back the seer alive and unhurt. Her punishment lies with me." He orders to his son who takes those orders and places them into affect.

The king broods on his throne, thinking of the ways he will make the girl pay.

* * *

 _ **Third Person Omniscient View**_

Legolas leads the elves out of the palace to find the seer and dwarves. He has no qualms about killing the dwarves but does not wish ill on the girl. He was the one who decided not to tell his father of her betrayal when it happened and thus that led to her being able to escape with them.

He hears them before he sees them. Orcs. He gets his arrow ready and comes out of the bushes shooting. He is to save the girl but try to save as many lives as possible. The girl is now second on his list. Orcs on his land are not to live.

Tauriel's heart nearly breaks when she sees the dwarf, Kili, shot. But she sucks it up and fights for her life and his. She refuses to let the orcs kill her or him. Or her prince. She can not forget about her people for a dwarf. A handsome dwarf. Charming. Sweet. Focus! Orcs. Killing. Protect. She goes into huntress mode and kills as many as possible.

* * *

 _ **After Capturing An Orc**_

"I told you to bring me the seer, not an orc!" The king yells at his son who has failed.

"He has information we could use. The girl is safe for now. Did she not tell you we would eventually go to help the men of Laketown? We can grab her then." Legolas says trying to stay his father. It does little but it is enough.

"You have disappointed me, Legolas. I will not forget this failure." The king says before going to the orc Tauriel holds prisoner. The king would ask some questions but his mind was mostly on how he would get the seer and bring her back.


	38. Chapter 37 (Mature Content)

**I only my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 _ **Mature content! You have been warned.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I said. I let my anger get the best of me." I rush to say. He just looks at me. He slams the door to the room and then faces me. His eyes are dark. I run but he catches me and throws me onto the bed. He is on me within a second. His lips on mine.

Our mouths move in sync. Neither misses a beat when our tongues meet and caress each other. His hands roam outside my clothes while mine go to his hair. I pull his as close to me as possible. I can feel him and how much he wants me through his pants. I raise my hips to meet his and the friction is intoxicating.

Without hesitation he rips the dress I am in. I gasp as my breasts spring forth. His mouth finds them quickly. A hand goes to one nipple while his mouth suckles the other. I try to keep my moans quiet but I am not sure if I did or not. I don't care either.

"Oh Thorin" It comes out breathy. My body is writhing under his. Fuck holding back anymore. I want this more than anything right now. I move my hands to his shirt and pull it off of him. His mouth leaves my chest so the shirt can come off and then his lips mine again.

I can feel his hands going up the dress. His hands are on my thighs. He grips tightly but not enough to hurt. I gasp in pleasure.

"Don't tease." I beg as his hands move ever closer to my slit. I feel his smirk on my face. And then his fingers brush from back to clit. I moan louder than I meant to.

"I said I would punish you, did I not?" He says as his face is buried in my neck. I gasp as he lightly brushes my clit but stops. I try to raise my hips to meet his fingers, to feel anything, but he holds me down with his other hand.

"Ah ah ah." He tsks with the smirk still on his face. He then nips my neck.

"Thorin, please." I beg again. He touches my clit again and I moan. He stops again. I grab him by the hair and pull his face up from my neck so I can stare at him. Just like I thought, lips in a smirk.

"I swear if you stop again I will never be in this position with you again." I hiss. His eyes darken and without hesitation his fingers begin to press and massage my clit. My head flies back and a loud moan rips its way from my throat. My hips move on their own accord as he continues to touch me.

I feel a finger at my entrance. Without missing a beat he inserts a finger and I writhe. I am so close already. He pumps it in and out. In and out. He adds another suddenly and I can't hold back the moans and heavy breathing I am letting out.

When he adds another and curls his fingers I lose it. I cum so hard and I swear I see stars. He rides me through my orgasm until I stop. He pulls his fingers from me and does the hottest thing ever. He licks my juices off his fingers slowly while locking our eyes. I let out another moan at this.

"Seems you are not new to this." He says as he climbs over me. I can feel him very well through his pants now. I smirk and feeling bold I flip us so I am on top now.

"Since you get to punish me I believe I should get the opportunity to do the same." I say as I rub him through his pants. He hisses at the contact.

"You should indeed." He growls out. I grab his pants at the waist and pull them down and off him. I bring my face to his and kiss him gently before working my way down to his member that is standing tall and proud.

When my mouth is right above it I look up and see him with hooded eyes. I engulf the tip and use my tongue to rub it. My hand goes to his shaft and I softly trail my fingers on it. He thrust upwards and gets nearly half his dick in my mouth. I use my hands to hold his thighs down while I use my mouth to pleasure him. I go farther and farther down until I have him all in me. He is not the biggest I have ever had but he is nothing to laugh at either.

"Gods woman." He moans out as he watches me, mesmerized. I let one of his thighs go and begin to play with his balls while moving my head up and down and sucking hard and fast. His breathing is getting erratic. I know he has to be close.

And just like I thought. Within a minute he is throbbing and then he cums in my mouth. As this isn't my first time, I swallow every bit of him. Can't leave a mess now can we. I clean him up with my mouth when he is done and then remove my mouth from his penis with a pop noise. He growls as I lick my lips like I just had the most delicious meal in my lifetime. He grabs me by the hair and pulls my face to his. We end up making out for a little while longer until I notice it is getting dark.

"We have to stop." I groan, not wanting to. We didn't even get to have sex! But he needs to go get the weapons and get caught. I kiss him once more and get off him. He sits up and frowns. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Must we?" He asks as he moves my hair so he can kiss my neck from behind.

"Mmmm." I agree and moan at the same time.

"You have to go get the weapons. Come on. Get dressed. I have to get another dress to wear thanks to you. That should be fun." I say as I let him get his pants and shirt on.

I open the door a crack. I spot Sigrid and call her over.

"What's wrong?" she asks with a knowing smile on her face. I blush.

"Is my dress dry yet?" I ask. She goes over to it and grabs it. She brings it back to me.

"Something wrong with mine?" She smirks. I glare and shut the door. I strip the ripped dress from my body and quickly throw on the elven one I wore before. Thorin comes up behind me again. He is more aggressive with me now. He spins me so he can kiss my lips. We make out for another minute before I tell him how serious it is that he needs to go get the weapons now. He sighs and kisses me one more time before opening the door for me to exit. He comes out behind me.

I ignore all the stares and go hide in the kitchen. Thorin gets everyone to get their now dry clothes on and then they leave. I sigh. This won't end well for them. But then again it does. Huh. I rub my head.


	39. Chapter 38

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

They must have been captured by now. I get my answer when Bard bursts into the house. I stand and follow him as he runs out of the house. He will lead me to them.

* * *

Just like I remember. We break through the crowd.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard says. I make my way towards the dwarves. Thorin spies me and signals me over. I stand beside him. I am not expecting him to wrap an arm around me and pull me into him. My arms go to his body to steady myself but to others it might look like I am holding onto my man. I suppose that wouldn't be wrong either, though. I leave my hands on him.

"You can do this." I encourage in his ear.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" He rallies the crowd as he steps away from me while speaking. I smile largely at him. I know he is lying but I can't help it. I love him.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard tries to reason with the crowd.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" He continues. The people begin to turn.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" The two men have a stare off. The crowd is getting rowdy.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master of the town tells to all. The crowd begins to clamor and Bard looks away, ashamed. Thorin is shocked and angered by this news.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story; arrow after arrow he shot, each one mising its mark." Alfrid adds. The crowd has turned on Bard. I feel bad for him.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard directs at Thorin.

"I have the only right." Thorin turns to face the Master now.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asks.

Silence from the crowd.

"What say you?" Thorin asks loudly.

"I say unto you… welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The Master exclaims and the crowd cheers. Thorin goes up a few steps and faces all of us. I go up to Bard.

"Bard. Listen to me." I urge as he tries to walk away.

"Why?" He demands.

"Because I am seer. It is why I am with them. Yes, there will be death but you will slay the dragon. Save the town. Your kids will be safe. Just remember this. To break out you must use the sheets. Make a lasso." I say being vague. He just looks at me with disgust and curiosity before walking off in a huff. I tried.

Thorin descends the steps and stands beside me. He takes me into him again. His arm rests comfortably on my hip.

"Come! You sleep in the best house in town. The food and drink is yours." The Master says and invites us into his home. Okay then. Thorin and I lead the dwarves inside where a party ensues. Quite fun actually. I end up drinking and singing and dancing, which is seen as very inappropriate but very sexy.

"You move your body in a way I have never seen done before. It is like sex." Thorin says huskily as he comes up behind me as I dance. He wraps his arms around me and I grind against him. He growls lowly in my ear.

"All for you." I say back to him as I look over my shoulder. He captures my lips and we sway to the music and make out a bit. Seems some spirits really loosen our inhibition because this is the first time we have made out in front of people.

I turn around so I can wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls my body into his as much as possible. We sway to our own beat now and our lips never leave each others.

"Oi! Get a room!" Dwalin calls and the others snicker. We ignore them and continue to dance, make out and stop every once in a while to drink.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to kisses on my face. They move to my neck and I giggle.

"Your beard tickles." I say as I push him away from me. I feel him smile on my skin before I open my eyes and see him hovering above me.

"Good morning." I say and he lowers his face to mine. A chaste kiss.

"Good morning." He replies. We didn't have sex last night but we did sleep in the same bed.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask suddenly, very serious. His face falls into a frown. He stands and sits beside me on the bed.

"Thorin… I know you remember this. I said I didn't want to be with you." He frowns more.

"I take it back. I want you. You were right. I'm sorry I was so stupid." I apologize. His frown turns to a smirk. He tackles me softly back onto the bed.

"I knew you would come to your senses." He teases and kisses me again.

"Yeah yeah. Now lets go. We have to find the door." I remind gets serious. He sits up again. He stands and helps me up. He goes to leave the room but stops at the door. He comes back to me and pulls me into and embrace.

"I love you." It is so sudden and said so faintly I think, for a moment, that I imagined it. When he steps away from me I search his eyes. He means it. He loves me.

"I love you too." I answer. I know if we didn't have to find the door we would have sex right here and right now. But the mission is more important. For now, he pulls my body into his.

"When we get in there I am going to take you in every room twice." He growls out. I lean forward and bite his lip.

"I look forward to it." I say seductively. He growls from deep in his chest and kisses me once more. I push him away.

"Now go. I have to clean myself up before we go." I tease. He smirks.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" He asks playfully. I throw a rag at him.

"Perv!" I tease. He catches the rag and throws it on the bed. With one more look between us, he leaves the room. I sigh and go to splash water on my face. I need to get myself together. I wash myself and quickly put on the new clothes I have been given. Pants and a tunic that fit. Victory! I tie my hair back after brushing it. I look like I am ready for adventure. I smile at myself one last time in the mirror and leave the room. The dwarves are already outside.

"Ready?" I ask as I join up with them. Some give me sidelong glances and others openly stare at me.

"You will not be going." Thorin says.

"Bullshit. I am the seer. You still need me. Trust me on this." I say. The dwarves look between themselves before Thorin nods.

"Fine. But you don't enter the mountain until it is safe." Thorin says seriously. I nod. That was the plan after all.

* * *

The town cheers as we depart on the boat. The part with Fili and Kili was sad. I gave them words they would need to stay strong and then we sailed. I told them to tell Bofur we say goodbye and that he is needed there with them.

* * *

We make landfall before midday. We begin the ascent to the overlook. We see the ruins of Dale clearly. It is a sad sight to behold. I try not to think of all the lives lost there.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin replies solemnly.

"The sun will soon reach midday; let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it set. This way!" Thorin exclaims and moves on.

"Wait… is this the overlook?" I stop Bilbo and shake my head.

"We move without him. It will all be okay." I try to reassure the hobbit who looks doubtful. We move on.


	40. Chapter 39

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **I made it through the second movie! Woo! Enjoy :D**

* * *

The day is passing. I am not worried. I know how this happens. I look over to where Bilbo is searching for the way in. He stops and looks. Oh! He found it.

"Up here!" He calls excitedly. We all meet where he is.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin compliments. We slowly make our way up the staircase built into the side of the mountain.

* * *

At the top of the steps is a clearing. The door is on that wall, I can't help but think as I eye the wall.

"Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" Thorin says as he holds up the key. The dwarves cheer. I smile big.

"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin speaks. He begins to search the wall for the keyhole. Meanwhile, Thorin looks at the wall, wondering what the light hitting the wall means. When nothing is happening he begins to panic.

"Nori." He calls and the thief dwarf starts to try to find it by listening to the wall as he taps it with a spoon. The cup he holds to his ear and the wall apparently makes it easier for him to hear or something.

"We're losing the light." Thorin says. He is now very worried. He looks to me.

"We will find it. Patience." I say not telling him anything. He nods and hopes.

"Come on!" Dwalin cries out and begins to kick the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori exclaims.

"I can't find it… it's not here! It's not here." Dwalin says getting disheartened. I watch as the sun gets lower and lower.

"Break it down!" Thorin orders. A few dwarves take up arms and begin to hit the wall.

"Come on!" Thorin pleads to the gods or the wall or both.

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic is on it." Balin says sadly. The dwarves who were beating the walls stop. They are tired and depressed. Disappointed is everyone. The sun is gone.

"No!" Thorin cries out. He stumbles forward and pulls out the map. He looks it over again. He reads aloud the words.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says."

"What did we miss?" He asks to himself as he and the dwarves mutter in disappointment.

"What did we miss?" He asks tearfully as he goes to Balin.

"What did we miss?!" He yells, now angry at me.

"Nothing. Calm down. I said patience." I say. He roars with anger.

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Balin won't meet my eyes. If they would just listen. The dwarves bow their heads in defeat and turn towards the stairs.

"It's over." Balin says.

"Wait a minute!" Bilbo exclaims. I smile at him.

"You wait." Gloin says rudely.

"Where are they going? You can't give up now!" Bilbo tries but nobody is listening.

"Thorin… you can't give up now." Bilbo pleads with the king. He throws the map at Bilbo and then walks passed me.

"You lied." He says emotionless. I sigh and let him walk away. No trust it would seem. That is a problem we need to work on when this is all over.

I watch as Bilbo tries to figure out the way to open the door.

He mutters to himself as he turns and looks at the sky. The clouds move and the moon is revealed. He turns when he hears a knocking sound. The thrush knocks and the moonlight hits the wall. The keyhole is illuminated.

"The last light!" Bilbo cries with joy.

"The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" Bilbo is so happy. He declared the puzzle solved over the cliff and now we wait. He doesn't know that though. He begins to look for the key. I move so Thorin can catch it.

Bilbo gets frantic in his looking and kicks the thing. Thorin is quick. He stomps on the string attached to it. Without a word he, with the dwarves behind him, puts the key in the hole. He turns it and pushes on the door.

It opens.

"Erebor." Thorin says quietly and in awe as he steps through the threshhold. The dwarves follow him in slowly. I wait to go in last.

"I know these walls. These walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." Thorin says as he runs his hand along the wall.

"I remember." Balin says as tears fall down his face. He walks in. I enter last, like I said. I push my way through the jam near the entrance. I stand to the side.

"Come here." Thorin says to me. I walk over as Bilbo is read and explained the Arkenstone.

Thorin embraces me and whispers in my ear.

"I am sorry I doubted you." I hug him back. No words needed now.

"The Arkenstone? What's that?" Bilbo asks. Thorin releases me and looks to Bilbo.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Bilbo looks a bit frightened now. Maybe bewildered is a better word. But he stays strong. He is going to do this.

* * *

I wait with the dwarves while Balin leads Bilbo in.

* * *

We wait and wait. It is taking him longer than I thought it would. I am nodding off when we feel the earth rumble.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asks quickly.

"That, my lad… was a dragon." Balin answers. Nobody sees the worried look on Thorin's face.

The clearing with the door is up high so it is a bit cold from the breeze. I try to snuggle up and stay warm but it is useless. That is until a cloak is dropped on me. I look up to see Balin smiling at me.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and curl up under it like it is a blanket. I didn't know the dwarves got cloaks. Maybe only he did. Either way, I am happy for it.

* * *

I awake to a spat between Thorin and Balin. I know this argument. I fall back to sleep.

* * *

I wake again to see Balin smiling as Thorin rushes into the mountain. I stand and roll up the cloak.

"Here." I say as I give it back to Balin. He puts it in a pocket or something. He might have thrown it on the ground. I have no clue honestly.

"You all have to help him. The sickness is coming over him." I warn but the dwarves don't seem to believe me.

"If you don't go in right now he will be killed. Hurry!" I rush them. At my distressed voice they seem to believe me. They take their weapons and follow him in. I enter the mountain as well, even though I promised not to. I will try to find my way to the front, that way I can meet them there when they go to the overlook where they watch Laketown burn.

* * *

So this place is huge and I end up in the forges before the boys. I try to remember the movie. Thorin floats down that way and grabs onto the chains. I can do that.

Since the gold is not yet flowing I walk down the path Thorin later floats down. I have time to climb down safely. And I do. I wait near the front of Erebor, behind a pillar, for everything to happen. I know I am safe here.

* * *

I stand and peak from behind the pillar when I hear a loud noise. Bilbo enters the hall and then Smaug bursts through the wall. He is fucking massive! Fear. Pure fear is what I feel.

I watch the scene play out before me. The gold falling on him. Him getting up. Bursting out the front of Erebor.

Bilbo and I run out the destroyed entrance and climb up ruins. We watch as Smaug heads to Laketown. I send a prayer out for the people but know what is about to happen. Tears make their way down my face before I can stop them.

"What have we done?" Bilbo asks.


	41. Chapter 40

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

The rest of the dwarves have joined Bilbo and I. I am embraced but it is not by Thorin. I look up and see Balin holding me; like a father would hold a daughter. I cry into his shoulder.

"Poor souls." He says as he watches the lives being ended by the fire. I know this ends well but to see such destruction… to have been part of the reason it happens… guilt. Pure guilt.

* * *

I wait and wait. My tears have long since stopped. I sit with my back against a rock. I notice Thorin's absence. I stand and go to find him. He is just looking at Erebor.

"Thorin." I whisper as I approach. I know the gold means the most to him right now. I just hope I mean something to him. He turns and smiles at me. He pulls me in for a kiss.

"Thank you." He thanks. I am too stunned to say anything. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"We shall live there. You will be my bride. The queen. My queen." He says as he starts to get a bit frisky. He nuzzles my neck and his hands go around my waist. I push him but he does not stop.

"Thorin, stop." I say. He doesn't.

"Thorin. Stop." I say with more force. He starts to kiss and bite on my neck.

"Stop!" I yell and push. This catches the attention of the other dwarves.

"Thorin." Balin calls out. That stops Thorin. He raises his head to glare at Balin. He glared at him. I push away from Thorin and step back.

"Thorin. Don't let this happen. Don't let the sickness take over." I plead quietly. He merely turns from me and looks at Erebor again. My heart breaks. I go back up to where the dwarves are.

"Come on, lass." Balin comforts. He holds me again. How sad am I? God… I need to stop crying and put on my big girl panties. I am done crying. I wipe my tears and sniffle. I am done. I stand and watch Laketown.

* * *

The dragon falls. The earth rumbles with the victory.

"Wh… what was that? What happened?" Ori asks as he stands and looks towards Laketown.

"It fell, I saw it. It's dead." Bilbo says, unbelieving. I smile. Go Bard.

"Smaug is dead." Bilbo exclaims.

"By my beard, I think he's right!" Gloin joins.

"Look there! The Ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain." Gloin points to said birds.

"Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle Earth will know the dragon is dead!" Balin says happily. The dwarves rejoice. I watch as Thorin heads to the mountain, alone. I follow and am followed by dwarves.

* * *

I follow Thorin to a room. He invites me in. I am hesitant but enter. A bedroom.

He goes to the wardrobe.

"Here. A gift." He says as he brings forth clothes. I take it and look at it. A dress. A very nice dress.

"I can't accept this." I say but he smiles.

"You are my queen now. You must dress the part. It is yours." He says and goes back to the wardrobe. I quickly take off my clothes and put on he heavier dwarven dress. I then watch as Thorin redresses in fancier dress as well.

"Beautiful." He says as he turns around and sees me in the dress. He embraces me before pulling me out of the room.

"Come. I will show you the kingdom we will rule." He says and leads me through the halls. We end up at the gold.

"Welcome to the great treasure hoard of Thror." He says with a smile on his face. He is gone. My Thorin is gone. I hold back my tears. I meant it when I said I was done with that.

* * *

Thorin spends all his time walking amongst the treasure. I am not sure he even noticed me leave to go get food. I made sure to bring him some so he wouldn't starve. No doubt he would stay there and die without me.

"Thorin. Some food and drink." I say as I bring him a plate full of food and a tankard full of drink. He smiles and pulls something from his pocket as I step forward.

"Turn around." He smiles. I give him a look before doing as he says. I feel something on my neck. I look down and can see jewels and gold. When he has clasped it he turns me.

"Beautiful." He whispers and draws me in for a kiss. It turns forceful after a bit. I try to push him off but my hands are full.

"Thorin. Thorin, stop." I say but he does not let up. I drop his food and drink and push against his chest with all my might. He stumbles backwards.

"Thank you for the gift. Enjoy your meal." I glare at him before leaving. He can eat it off the treasure for all I care. I will get someone else to give him food from now on. I go back to the room we changed in and lay down. I need sleep. I quickly descend into nightmares.

* * *

When I wake Thorin is with me. He is watching me sleep from beside me on the bed.

"Hello." He says and brushes hair from my face. I smile. This is the old Thorin.

"Hi." I greet. His eyes meet mine and we both lean in for a kiss. It is chaste but perfect. I know it will be a little while longer before he defeats the sickness but I will take what I can of this brief moment of my Thorin.

"Come. I had food brought in." He says as he sits up and pulls me up. I notice, on a table in the corner, is a tray of food. I smile and get up. We sit opposite each other and eat in silence.

"The necklace looks beautiful on you." He comments. My hand goes to it. I still haven't seen it in its entirety. I smile at him as I rub the necklace.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

* * *

We eat until the food is gone.

"Come. Dress and we will explore these halls. I will give you a true tour of these walls." He says as he motions in a grand fashion to everything, arms wide open and a smile on his face. I smile too.

* * *

The mountain is truly magnificent. I know I will get lost quite a bit before learning the layout but I like it. I could see myself living here.

At the end of the tour we end up right back at the hoard of gold. Thorin leaves me to walk in it. I sigh and go to find someone. I need company. I can't sit with my thoughts right now.

Thankfully, I find Balin.

"Hello, Balin." I greet and he hides his tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I rush to him. I hold him to me and he weeps.

"I knew it would happen. The gold sickness got him." He sniffs.

"I know." I say sadly.

"You know, it isn't as I thought it would be, though." He says as his voice clears. He is done crying.

"How so?" I ask as we take a seat in the chairs near each other.

"I think you help him." He tells me.

"Me? How so?" I ask, now very curious.

"Thror would hardly ever leave that room." Balin points to the direction of the gold.

"But Thorin makes sure you okay. I think you being his one has his mind conflicted. He knows not which he needs more so he splits his time." Balin explains. His one? He never told me that.

"Where did you hear I am his one?" I ask.

"Has he not told you? He knew since near the beginning of the journey." Balin says, appalled at this.

"What? He never told me." I say as I think about how he acted throughout the journey now. It explains so much. How could I have been so blind? I sigh and place my head in my hands.

"Do you think I can help him break this? If I made him an ultimatum?" I ask, wanting an honest answer.

"I don't know, lass. I truly don't. But if you do try it, be careful. He might very well pick the gold." Balin warns. I frown and nod. That is a possibility. One I don't know if I could live with. We sit in silence and just enjoy each others company.

* * *

I go to bed alone, again. It seems he spends more time with the gold. I would lose the ultimatum.


	42. Chapter 41 (Some Mature Content)

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **Some mature content near the bottom. I give a warning before it starts. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake and feel awful. Thorin is not here this time. I have truly lost. I get up, get cleaned up, and change clothes. I wander the halls. I don't see a single dwarf. A song comes into my head and I just want to sing it from the bottom of my gut. So I sing and sing my heart out. I know this song is about something else but it just fits so well right now.

" _And another one bites the dust._

 _Oh why can I not conquer love?_

 _And I might have thought that we were one._

 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons._

 _And I wanted it, I wanted it bad,_

 _But there were so many red flags._

 _Now another one bites the dust._

 _Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one._

 _You did not break me._

 _I'm still fighting for peace._

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

 _But your blade - it might be too sharp._

 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_

 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast._

 _But you won't see me fall apart,_

 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart._

 _I've got an elastic heart._

 _Yeah, I've got an elastic heart._

 _And I will stay up through the night._

 _And let's be clear, won't close my eyes._

 _And I know that I can survive._

 _I'll walk through fire to save my life._

 _And I want it, I want my life so bad._

 _I'm doing everything I can,_

 _Then another one bites the dust._

 _It's hard to lose a chosen one._

 _You did not break me._

 _(You did not break me, no)_

 _I'm still fighting for peace._

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

 _But your blade - it might be too sharp_

 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_

 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast,_

 _But you won't see me fall apart,_

 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart._

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

 _But your blade - it might be too sharp._

 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_

 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast,_

 _But you won't see me fall apart,_

 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart._

 _I've got an elastic heart._ "

I don't know where I am but I know I am not alone.

"Who is there?" My voice cracks from holding back tears. All the dwarves enter the room I am in. They keep a distance but all of them seem sad. I guess they heard. I put on a forced smile. They all approach me and each one gives me a hug until we are just a big Luna dwarf sandwich.

"Thank you all. So much." I say and my voice catches. I still do not cry.

"You are too beautiful to be feeling this way. Thorin is a fool if he picks the gold over you." Dwalin says. I laugh out loud.

"Thank you Dwalin." I hug him tightly.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Have to be manly." He says but smiles at me. I smile at him too. I never knew they cared. I look around at the dwarves and give them individual hugs.

"Come on. I am hungry." I say and everyone laughs. We all go to the dining hall and have a nice meal, without Thorin.

* * *

The next day the rest of the company return. Bilbo is the one to greet them. I stand where they are to go. I wait for them.

"Fili? Fili!" I hear Bilbo call out. Here they come. Fili and Kili stop beside me. Thorin emerges from a side hall.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grieve." Thorin is saying. We all watch him and he notices the new arrivals.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror." He says. He picks up a giant ruby and tosses it to the boys. Fili catches it and looks at it before looking back to his uncle.

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor." He says extravagantly. The boys leave their uncle to go in search of the others. Fili drops the ruby back into the hoard. I stay and watch Thorin as he slowly sinks deeper and deeper into his greed induced state of mind.

* * *

All the men come back a little while later.

"Search for the Arkenstone. It is here." Thorin commands and all the dwarves look. Bilbo and I don't have to. Bilbo because he faced a dragon and me because I am his one. And it would be improper to have a woman do such work. Apparently woman are very protected by dwarven men. I like it.

* * *

"Any sign of it?" Thorin calls later in the day.

"Nothing here." Bifur answers.

"Nothing here." Mirrors Ori.

"Keep searching!" Thorin will not give up. He knows not the hobbit has it.

"That jewel could be anywhere." Dwalin calls out.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin bites back.

"You heard him, keep looking." Dwalin replies, staying loyal to his king.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin threatens.

* * *

The dwarves stopped searching around dinner time. They will continue tomorrow. I go off to start serving food but Thorin pulls me out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me by the hand down some halls. He seems to have found what he wants because he stops and turns on me. He walks me backwards until my back hits a wall. He is on me in seconds.

* * *

 _ **Mature Content Ahead**_

* * *

His mouth moves on mine and I can't help but miss him. I respond eagerly. His hands go to my hips then slide back to my butt. He lifts me and I squeak and have no choice but to wrap my legs around him. He pins me to the wall once again. Our lips find each others again.

"Mmm, Thorin." I mewl and he takes this as a good sign. It is. He grinds his hips into mine. I feel his readiness against me. I groan as he hits my exposed clit with the tent in his trousers. I moan and moan. I come undone by our dry humping. It isn't dry anymore, I can tell you that.

"I love you." He kisses me as I come down from my high.

"I love you too." I manage to say in a semi non-shaky voice.

"Mmm. Say it again." He commands.

"I love you." I say. He against me once.

"Say your mine." He commands.

"I'm yours." Another rub. He is getting me ready for round two.

"If you want me to continue say it again and again." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you. I'm yours. I love you." I moan between declarations as he humps me into another climax. One of his hands had left my butt and joined under my dress so I came much faster this time than the first time.

He kisses me as I come down from seeing stars.

" .Mine." He growls out. I nod.

"Say it." He demands.

"I'm yours." I say breathlessly. He smirks.

"Good. Now show me." He says as he sets me down. I don't get his meaning until he starts to undue his pants. I quickly get on my knees and yank his pants down. He springs forward and I quickly take him in my hands. I lick the tip, once, twice, three times. He growl and threads his hands in my hair. He pushes me against him and I take him in. I don't do much work. He controls the speed and pretty much fucks my mouth.

"Argh!" He cries out as he cums in my mouth. I swallow him all. He pulls me up by the back of my neck and he kisses me hard.

"Mine." He says once more. We then go back to join the men. Well that was nice, I must admit. And he is joining us. Maybe he would pick me over his gold. He certainly can't get that from it.


	43. Chapter 42

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

A couple days have passed. Thorin has spent a bit more time with me but I have mostly been with the others. Seems everyone is depressed about Thorin.

"Come on, Lass. Thorin wants you with us." Balin says as he calls for me. I am confused but stand and follow him and Dwalin to the throne.

Thorin is pacing. He is agitated. When he sees me he at least gives a faint smile and offers me his hand. I walk to him and take it. He kisses me and then gets back to business. I stand beside him as he talks with Balin and Dwalin.

"It is here in these halls, I know it." Thorin says.

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin answers.

"Not well enough." Thorin bites back. I rub the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin tries to reason.

"And yet it's still not found!" Thorin yells from frustration.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asks. Thorin gives him a look.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin tries.

"It is the king's jewel. Am I not the king?!" He cries out. He calms but gets deathyl serious.

"Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." Thorin says. Instead of walking away like he does in the movie he sits in the throne. He pulls me into his lap and dismisses Balin and Dwalin with a look. I watch them walk off before wrapping my arms around Thorin's neck gently.

"You know they can be trusted. They are your kin. It is probably buried deep. Or maybe Smaug ate it just to spite you." I mention and his grip tenses on me.

"Do not joke of such things." He warns.

"I am just saying… it is a possibility. But I believe it is here. And I believe you will have it eventually." I say no thinking. I am supposed to be a seer. He seems to think the same.

"Where is it? Tell me!" He demands and grips me harder. It is starting to hurt. I try to pry his fingers off me but it only makes him squeeze harder.

"That hurts." I say. He doesn't release me.

"Where is it? Look into the future! Does someone keep it from me?" He is getting worked up. I play the part and look off into the distance for a minute.

"It is in the mountain. It will be returned to you. It will take time." I tell him. He smiles and grabs me by the chin softly. He pulls me in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you, my seer. My love. My one." He says. I can't help but smile. Can he not go back to being like this all the time? Why must the gold rule his mind! I curse the fates and gods and whoever gave this family this disease.

"I have a question. Don't laugh at me, okay?" I suddenly bring up. He smirks. His eyes are filled with mirth.

"Why have we not had sex yet?" I ask bluntly. He throws his head back and laughs a good, hearty laugh. I frown but smile a second later. I am glad to see him smile.

"Because I will not dishonor you. We will be wed when we first do such an act." He tells me and I can't help but frown.

"You know I have already done it before. Why do we have to wait? I am already dishonored." I say but his smile drops.

"You are not dishonored. I care not for your past. We look to the future. I will follow the customs of my people. We wait until we are married." He says. Now I give him a pointed look. I will tease him a bit.

"You speak of marriage yet you have not even asked. You just assume I will wed you. Maybe someone else has asked first?" I playfully say. He gets super serious.

"You are mine. I had you moaning it just a few days ago. Do you need another reminder?" He asks as one of his hands starts to run up my leg and move my dress up. I stop his hand as it reaches my thigh.

"I remember perfectly well. But my point is valid. You have not asked me." I say firmly. He sighs. He picks me up and places me on my feet. He kneels before me. Oh!

"Luna, my one and only. Will you become my queen? My bride? My wife?" He asks and I can't help but squeal.

"Of course I will." I say. He stands and we share a passionate kiss.

"Now I need a ring." I giggle. He just looks at me.

"Oh. My people use rings on this finger," I hold out the left hand and point to the finger, "to show that they belong to someone. That they are married." I explain. He nods in understanding.

"Then we must get you one immediately." He says seriously. I smile and lean in to plant my lips on his once more.

"I love you." I whisper. He smiles.

"And I you." He says back.

"Now come. We can look for a ring. Any one you want and it is yours." He says.

"Perhaps something to match your necklace?" He asks as he eyes the piece that still hangs around my neck. I smile.

"Perhaps." I say. We make our way to the treasure hoard.

And I lose him.

He goes into a gold is everything state of mind. I leave him be and go to find the others. I can't do this right now. From engaged to having lost him again.

* * *

I take a walk and end up at the open gate of Erebor. I look off into the distance. The day is beautiful. I didn't realize how much I missed the sun until now. I walk out into it and bask in its warmth. It feels me with joy and I feel the smile on my face.

* * *

I go back into the mountain soon after. I feel rejuvenated after being in the sun. I may have to do that everyday.

I walk through the halls of Erebor and eventually go back to the dining hall.

"Hey guys." I greet and grab myself some food. I join them at the table and we sit and chat for a bit. The company is good and so is the food.

* * *

The next day is much better. I wake up to Thorin laying beside me in bed. I smile as I see him.

"Good morning."

"Morning. I have something for you." He tells me. I am curious. He must see it on my face because his faces lights up with humor. He reaches into a pocket on his persons and then brings his hand to mine. I feel metal, warm from being in the pocket. I take whatever he has and bring it to my face. A ring. He remembered. I sit up and giggle with joy.

"You remembered." I whisper, unbelieving. He sits up with me and takes the ring from me. He grabs my left hand and slides the ring on me.

"You are mine. Forever." He says. I tackle him in a tight embrace and we nearly fall off the bed from it.

"I love you, Thorin." I say as I kiss him softly.

"How could you think I would not remember?" He asks me. He looks a bit hurt.

"You are my greatest treasure, Luna. Never forget that." He tells me and I swear I could cry if I wasn't so opposed to it.

We end spending the morning together, eating and talking. He tells me of the history and former glory of Erebor. He tells me how we will return it to that. I can't help but smile when he is with me like this. But I can't help but frown when I think of how he will become when he sees the gold. It is a vicious cycle.


	44. Chapter 43

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

In the afternoon I am alone again. The call of the gold too strong for Thorin to fight. I go back outside like I did before and soak up some of the sun. I am not out there long when Dwalin roughly pulls me inside the mountain again.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I pull against him. What crawled up his butt?

"Do you not see the people going to Dale? I must warn Thorin. Stay inside. It's for your own good, lass." He says as he leaves me back inside the mountain. So it begins. I go to the library I found when exploring and plan what I do next.

I don't get much time because Thorin orders everyone to the gate. Maybe I can stop him?

* * *

I stand behind Thorin as he commands the dwarves to build a wall from debris.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun-up. This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again." Thorin says. Kili drops a piece of rubble and tries to talk to Thorin.

"The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili tries. Thorin moves forward.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough of hardship. Those who've lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for." He looks over to Dale. I go up to him.

"They need help Thorin. Please give them something. Shelter. Food. Anything would help." I whisper quietly to him. He turns to me. His face goes softer.

"You will make a fine queen. Your caring heart will surely win over everyone." His face gets hard again.

"But that is why I am the king. I can make the hard decisions. The people of Laketown will get nothing from me. From us." He says and I frown.

"More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!" He commands as he turns to look at the dwarves working. I stay by his side as we watch the world vanish behind a wall of stone rubble.

* * *

The next day I watch Thorin from the stone stairs I met Fili and Kili on when they arrived. I watch as he wanders the gold and mumbles to himself. A test. Maybe I can pull him from this.

"Thorin." I call as I approach him from behind. He glances over his shoulder at me before his eyes land on something else. He smirks and picks up what looks like a diamond necklace. He laughs to himself.

"The white gems of Lasgalen. I know an elf lord who will pay a pretty price for these." He comments before throwing the necklace down upon a pile of loose diamonds. I walk over to him but pick up a diamond and shove it in a pocket of mine. Perhaps it will come in handy.

"Thorin. Come eat with me." I say as I grab his arm gently. This is it. Me or the gold. He stops walking and looks at me. His hand caresses my face.

"Go eat. I am not yet hungry. Have Bombur make you something." He says. He then turns back to the gold and starts wandering. Gold it is. I go to the kitchens to eat away my emotions. I am going to get so fat if I start doing this but I don't care anymore. I just want something to make me feel better and food will help me… I think.

* * *

In the kitchens are Bombur and Bofur.

"Hey guys." I greet solemnly. They both give me a look of pity. Bofur brings me a plate of food and stands with me at counter there.

"What's wrong, Luna?" He asks.

"I thought he would pick me. But he picked the gold." I explain. He sighs heavily.

"Everything will be alright. He will come back to ye. To all of us." Bofur tries but even he doesn't sound confident in that. I know he does eventually break this curse or whatever it is but it still hurts to know gold holds a bigger part of his heart than I do.

"Bofur… do you think, had I not been his one, we could have had something?" I ask. I know it is out of line but I can't help but wonder. I want his opinion on it because I think we would have been good together.

"I do, Luna. I do." He nods seriously. I sigh.

"Thank you for lunch. My appetite is all but gone now though. Give Bombur my thanks." I say quietly. I hug Bofur tightly and then make my way around Erebor. I think I am finally get the hang of this place.

And then I am lost. I don't recognize any of this. It is colder here. Darker. I wonder if I went down farther into the mountain than I originally thought. Now to find stairs to take me up and back to civilization.

* * *

So I guess I found a secret tunnel or secret way up because when I opened the door I came across it opened to the outside world. I was to the right of the gate that enters the mountain. And Bard was at the front. Speaking to Thorin no doubt. I left the door open so I could find it again. Damn invisible closed dwarf doors.

I listen as they argue but try to keep out of sight.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard is getting frustrated. I can't hear Thorin from here but Bard's yelling I can. I sigh. Okay then. I close the door behind me and walk up to Bard.

"Hello Bard." I say with a smile. He looks at me strangely. I suppose I did just appear from nowhere.

"Miss Luna." He greets.

"Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin calls out without looking through the hole in the wall.

"Then your woman is mine." Bard says in anger. Wait, what? Before I know what is happening I am thrown over the horse and we are riding off. I hear Thorin roar in rage as he peaks through the hole.

"I'm sorry." Bard says to me as we ride to Dale. Well fuck! I guess I wait for Bilbo to come and then I go back with him.

* * *

 _ **Thorin Point of View**_

He took her. He took her! War!

"What are you doing? You cannot go to war." The hobbit says to me. Did he not see what was just taken?

"This does not concern you." I tell him. I will slaughter everyone man, woman and child in Dale if he does not return her to me.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We… we are in fact outnumbered. And think of what they will do to Luna." He dare talk to me of what is happening.

"Not for much longer." I say, referring to being outnumbered and having my one. I will get her back.

"What does that mean?" The hobbit is persistent.

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it. And take back what is mine." I growl the last part. A plan is to be made.

"Dwalin! Balin!" I call out loudly. I need them to help me with this. They come to the throne where I now sit.

"What is the matter?" Balin asks.

"The men of Laketown have taken Luna. They also seek payment. They have an army of elves with them. We need a plan." I explain.

"My word…" Balin says. He seems upset at this too. Good. I will need his wisdom. Dwalin looks determined. We plan.


	45. Chapter 44

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying**.

* * *

 _ **Luna Point of View**_

We arrive at Dale. Bard rides up to where Thranduil awaits.

Thranduil's eyes shine when he sees me.

"He will give us nothing." Bard says.

"Such a pity. But you tried. I see you did manage to take something though." Thranduil says.

"A pleasure to see you again." I force out.

"Indeed." He says as he narrows his eyes at me.

"I do not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?" Bard asks. Is he serious?

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil draws his sword and stares at it. I roll my eyes.

"Something you wish to say, seer?" Thranduil calls me out as he points his sword at me.

"Yeah. Fuck you. You know nothing of dwarves. Let me go back and I will bring you what you want." I say haughtily.

"You know not what I want." He says as his ride steps closer. I reach into my pocket and pull out the white gem. I hold it out to him. He snatches it and eyes it. His sword drops to his side.

"How did you get this?" He demands. There is a fire in his eyes.

"I took it. I know where they are in the mountain. I could get all of them and bring them back to you. But only if I am returned." I try to bargain.

"No. I fear once you are returned he will not let you out of his sight again." Thranduil speaks.

"I see the jewelry you wear. The clothes you are draped in. Those are the queen's clothes. He has chosen you as his bride." Thranduil looks at me in disgust.

"How you could marry that dwarf I do not know. But I see what we have here. And it is very special indeed." He smirks like he has won. And he has. Sneaking off with Bilbo it is.

We enter Dale and I am set up with the elves. Seems I am not to be trusted by anyone. Bard damn near threw me at the elf guards when they came for me. Thranduil called me seer. Bard didn't take too kindly to that.

* * *

That night I am taken to the fancy tent that is Thranduil's.

"Hello Gandalf." I smile at the wizard. He smiles back.

"Luna. Good to see you again. And what interesting clothes you wear. Seems I have missed a lot while gone." He eyes me. I blush.

I tune everything out. Bilbo should be here soon. I will need his help to get out after all.

When he finally does appear I exhale with relief.

"That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." I hear him speak. You go Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf is very pleased to see him.

"If I am not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil says unhappily. I smirk and stifle a giggle.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I came to give you this." Bilbo pulls out the Arkenstone and places it on the table.

"The Heart of the Mountain. The King's Jewel." Thranduil is in awe.

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard adds. He looks at Bilbo.

"How is this yours to give?" Bard asks.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo says cheekily.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard says.

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. And suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. But Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you were owed. There will be no need for war. " Bilbo says and I smile broadly. The three of us: Bilbo, Gandalf and I leave the tent to talk.

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Gandalf tells us. Me? Why me?

"What?" Bilbo and I say at the same time.

"Get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf continues.

"I'm not leaving." I say firmly. Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Oh?" Gandalf says curiously.

"You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now." Bilbo stands firm.

"And I am engaged to Thorin. You can't make me leave." I add.

"There is no company, not any more. And I don't like to think what Thorin would do when he finds out what you've done." Gandalf says.

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo says.

"Well, you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent had long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who came to this mountain. Almost all." Gandalf speaks wisely.

"If I can be there with Bilbo when it is found out what has happened, maybe I can calm him. I need to get back to the mountain though." I try. Gandalf seems to ponder this.

"Perhaps we could try that." He says.

"I know he will be alright Gandalf. I am just not sure how." I say. He looks at me.

"You have seen this?" He asks. I nod.

"Then you go back." I nod. Me and Bilbo end up rooming together. It is easy to sneak out and away that night. Alfrid is dumb and wants nothing to do with us. So we make our way back to the mountain. I watch as Bilbo climbs the rope up and try to mimic his moves. It seems easy but really isn't.

But I make it. I look up at the sky. I send a prayer up that I can save the line of Durin.


	46. Chapter 45

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just** **saying** **.**

* * *

I run in and follow Bilbo until Bombur crosses our path. Bilbo keeps going but I stop to ask him where Thorin is.

"Your back!" He squeaks. Cute.

"Yes. Now where is Thorin?" I ask him. He tells me the war room. Where the heck is that?!

"Can you take me there?" I ask him and he nods before rushing. How does someone so big move so fast? I jog to keep up with his pace.

* * *

Bombur opens the door and walks in.

"Not now Bombur." Thorin calls out. I step out from behind him and smile. Thorin is looking at papers on a table with Balin and Dwalin at his side. Planning war, perhaps?

"Do you not wish to greet me?" I speak playfully. All three heads at the table shoot up. My eyes meet Thorin's and he is over to meet in seconds. His embrace is tight and I can feel the worry seep out of him.

"I thought I lost you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear if they did…" I cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"I am fine. I snuck away first chance I got." I say. He smirks.

"You did good, lass." Balin compliments with a smile. With a look over to Dwalin I see he is inspecting me. I can see he has something to say but isn't going to.

"Go ahead and speak your mind Dwalin." I say. He looks surprised before getting serious again.

"How did you sneak past the elves?" He asks. All eyes on me. Bombur has since left the room.

"I went for a walk with Gandalf. He helped me escape." I say. It isn't a complete lie. We did walk. And he did, kind of, help me and Bilbo escape.

"The wizard is there?" Thorin asks, not liking this.

"Yes. But he is only there to try to convince them that war is foolish. He is not aligning himself with them." I want to convince Thorin that Gandalf isn't a bad guy.

"Thorin. I need to speak with you. I had a vision while there." I say seriously and quietly. Thorin's face falls serious. He puts a hand to the small of my back and ushers me to a back corner of the war room.

"What did you see?" He asks.

"You need to wear mithril. I know it is rare but I know you have some. Fili and Kili need some too." He looks disturbed by this.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Yes. Whatever you do, when the time comes to face Azog, do not separate from Fili and Kili. You keep them by you. Do not send them off to explore or scout. They stay with you." I stress that they can not go off by themselves.

"What happens if I send them off alone?" He asks, not looking forward to this answer.

"They die." I frown. I do not wish for that to happen, especially because I now consider them friends.

"Are you sure? This is to pass?" Thorin asks.

"Of course it is. Have any of my visions thus far been wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Thorin… you must wear mithril. All of you. Please. I can't lose any of you." I say.

"I am to die as well?" He asks. I can't say the words. I just nod. He pulls me into him and we just stand there, in the corner, silent, and just being with each other.

* * *

Later, in the morning of the next day, Thranduil and bard come with the army of elves and the Arkenstone. I hope I can help but I think Bilbo might need to go over the wall and join Gandalf.

We all go to the balcony, I suppose it could be called, and watch the human and elves approach. I am beside Thorin, of course. He will not let me be away from him. A boast of how he has the seer. To show I escaped again.

He draws and arrow back and fires it at Thranduil's elk… deer… animal's feet. He stops walking and eyes Thorin. Thorin nocks another arrow.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin threatens. The dwarves cheer but stop and duck for cover when the elf army aims their arrows at us. Thorin and I are the only ones who stay standing. With a motion from Thranduil's hand the army stands down. The dwarves stand up.

"We've come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil is smug. Stupid fairy-like prick.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing." Thorin shouts. He is not amused. We watch as Bard holds up the Arkenstone.

"We have this." Bard speaks simply. He is not a man for show.

"They have the Arkenstone. Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That belongs to the king!" Kili yells. He is pissed and confused.

"The king may have it, with our good will." Bard pockets the stone again.

"But first he must honor his word." Bard finishes. I can't help but want to cheer for him, yet at the same time, curse him for doing this.

"They're taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie. The Arkentsone is in this mountain. It is a trick!" Thorin yells in retaliation. Bilbo steps up.

"I-it's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." Oh Bilbo… All eyes go to the hobbit.

"You?" I can hear the betrayal in Thorin's voice. I can see it on his face.

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo tries to reason.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin is blind with rage.

"Steal from you? No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo speaks so confident but I can see he is nervous. As he should be.

I grab Thorin by the arm gently. I see it has no effect on him. He just chuckles.

"Your claim? You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin now yells at Bilbo. I squeeze the arm I am holding. He gives me a side long glance but then focuses on Bilbo again.

"I was going to give it to you. Many time I wanted to, but…" Bilbo is cut off.

"But what, theif?" Thorin admonishes. I yank on his arm as a sign to stop being rude but he isn't listening to me.

"You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin." Bilbo found his courage.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin seethes. I whisper into his ear.

"Calm down, love. Please." He disengages from me and takes a step towards Bilbo.

"Throw him from the rampart!" He demands from the dwarves. Nobody moves. I go up to Thorin.

"Did you not hear me?! I will do it myself." He says, determined. He goes to grab for Bilbo but I grab his arm and try to pull him off.

"Let him go." I plead as I struggle with Thorin. The dwarves jump in to help now. But that is when it happens. Thorin is so deep into his rage he does not realize what he has done until it is too late.

He backhanded me. I fall to the ground from the force. My cheek is on fire. I know it has to be red from the strike. My hand slowly finds the spot he hit me in.

The dwarves all freeze. All eyes on me and Thorin. I can see Thorin has instant regret. He releases Bilbo and tries to come to me, arms outstretched.

"I…" I cut him off with my hand. I put it up in a 'stop' position. I gather myself and stand.

"How dare you." Is all I say. I look to Bilbo.

"Go to them Bilbo. You are free to go." I say. Bilbo takes that as his chance to climb over the wall and go to the wizard who didn't get a chance to say anything. Thorin never takes his eyes off me. I then meet his gaze.

"If you ever strike me again…" I leave the sentence unfinished. I honestly don't know what I would do.

I walk off into the mountain. I know what comes next. I need alone time. I never thought Thorin would hit me. Ever. My trust in him is shaky. I know he is blinded by his sickness but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

* * *

I stand before the gold. I curse its existence. I curse every piece.

I know by now the dwarves know they are not to fight. I can just imagine them taking off the armor they had put on before. So ready to see action. So ready to prove themselves. I kick a small pile of gold coins. They go flying until they settle in a new spots.

I will find them. Go talk with them. They will be better company than Thorin.


	47. Chapter 46

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **Finals are done! So in honor of that I am going to be finishing the story within the next couple chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luna." Bofur says my name and comes up to me. He hugs me. I didn't realize how much I needed it. I hug him back with my everything. When we release each other the others come up to me, either to hug me or offer kind words.

"Do you need me to look at your cheek?" Oin asks. Ever the healer. I smile and shake my head.

"No, thank you. I do believe it will be fine." I say. We all go and sit on the ruins. I notice Dwalin is missing. Probably talking to Thorin. Getting threatened. Poor Dwalin. The most loyal… being told that. It nearly makes him cry. What a shame, Thorin.

"Fili. Kili. May I talk with you?" I say as I stand from my spot and walk over to them. They nod and walk of to the side with me.

"Do you know where the mithril shirts are?" I ask. Both of them shake their heads. Hmm…

"Oh. Okay. Just… when the time comes, do not go into battle without them. Demand them from Thorin if you must. Just do not go without one. Do you understand?" I say seriously. They both nod but look confused.

"Have you seen our death?" Fili asks. I nod.

"Will the shirt save us?" Kili asks.

"I honestly don't know. But I am hoping it will." I say. They give each other looks then run into the mountain. Seems they are going to look.

* * *

We wait.

Wait.

Wait.

The battle rages on. Dwarves, elves and humans alike, all being slaughtered. Damn orcs. Damn Azog.

Dwalin has since returned to us. Everyone is saddened when Dwalin tells us of how Thorin acted towards him.

Fili and Kili have since returned as well. No luck in finding the mithril shirts.

And then he comes. He has changed out of his regal armor. He is in plain clothes. Kili sees him and stands.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us! It is not in my blood, Thorin." Kili says his peace as Thorin goes up to him.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin, and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." They share a smile and touch foreheads. Thorin walks over to the company while Kili composes himself.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me, one last time?" Thorin asks. The dwarves smirk and smile and prepare. They start to shed their heavy armor. They want movement and speed.

While they do this, Thorin comes up to me. He grabs my hands in his gently and brings them to his mouth. He kisses each knuckle.

"I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. There is no way I can ever take it back. Please… do not leave me." He asks and I lose it. He is free from the sickness. Tears fall down my face and I jump into his arms.

"Do not cry, my love." He tries to calm me. I kiss his cheek and step back. I wipe my tears.

"They are tears of joy, Thorin. Of relief. I am happy to have you back. To see you as yourself again." I smile. He reaches up and cups my cheek. I lean into his touch. He pulls me in and we kiss. It is filled with passion and longing and hopes for the future.

"Get the mithril, Thorin. And remember what I said. I will be waiting here for you." I say as I catch my breath. He nods and places his forehead on mine. Our eyes are closed. We just take in this intimate moment. We bond in a way I never have with anyone else.

I feel his lips on the crown of my head before he goes off to find the mithril shirts. I just hope he truly does do as I say.

I go to the throne and sit in it. I curl up and hope that everything turns out alright.

* * *

 _ **Third Person Omniscient**_

Thorin reaches the peak where Azog was to be. But it is empty. No sign of life anywhere.

"Where is he? It looks empty. I think Azog has fled." Fili says.

"I don't think so." Thorin turns to his nephews. He is about to ask them to search the ruins but stops. Luna's words come into his mind. He unconsciously feels the mithril shirt he wears.

"We stick together. He will come to us." Thorin changes his command. The brothers look at him oddly but do not question him when they get distracted by the goblin mercenaries. They quickly dispose of them like they are nothing. And then, as a group, they go onto the ice. They scout the area but do not go inside the ruins.

* * *

Azog grows impatient. He sends a group of orcs down while he takes his spot up top the ruins. He will kill Oakenshield once and for all.

* * *

"Here they come!" Dwalin calls out as he is the first to spot the orcs. The four of them fight them off easily enough but they have been separated a bit. Thorin is off on his own on one side of the ice. Dwalin near where they fought the goblins. Fili and Kili near where Bolg is hiding.

The final fight is about to begin.

* * *

Tauriel is running with all her might. She has to save Kili. She must.

* * *

Azog has sent more orcs at the dwarves. Now that they are separated, he thinks it will be easier to overwhelm them. He does not know the strength and stubbornness of dwarves.

He gets tired of watching Thorin kill his orcs. He will have to do it himself. He goes through the ruins to reach the ice. It is just him and Thorin now. The rest of the orcs going after the other dwarves.

* * *

Thorin and Azog stand face to face. They just breathe.

And then the deadly dance begins.

Azog tries using his boulder on a chain to hit Thorin but Thorin is too fast. He is able to dodge every swing of it.

Azog tries to strike with his blade but Thorin parries and moves. Sometimes he manages to strike the armor on Azog. This only serves to infuriate Azog more. The strikes become more wild. More frequent. Thorin gets hit by the rock and falls.

Azog charges at Thorin and goes for a finishing blow. Thorin manages to roll out of the way of the boulder. Azog tries again but Thorin dodges. Azog roars with anger.

The ice is cracking. The two enemies are on floating ice. It is free from the rest. Thorin has an idea. He just needs a distraction.

And it comes in the form of eagles. Thorin watches as Azog's eyes go to the sky. Thorin takes this moment to grab the boulder, startling Azog. Thorin throws the boulder at him. Azog catches it, realization coming onto his face as Thorin steps off the ice. Azog drops the boulder but it is too late. He is falling into the freezing water. Sinking. Sinking. Gone.

Thorin exhales in relief. He walks around the floating ice and looks under the solid mass. Azog is just floating there. His eyes open. And then they close. Thorin walks along the ice, just watching as he nemesis dies.

And then pain. Thorin screams in agony. Azog jumps from the ice and pins Thorin beneath him. His blade blocked from slicing through Thorin by Thorin's own blade, Orcrist.

* * *

Azog is smug. He knows the dwarf will dwarf. He can't hold him back. He is stronger. He pushes his blade down farther. And the dwarf does something stupid.

Oakenshield pulls his own blade from beneath Azog's. The arm of steel slices into the dwarf. A killing blow.

* * *

Thorin fights back. The pain of the blade in him forgotten as he uses this new angle to shove his sword into Azog. The surprise on Azog's face is gratifying. Thorin smirks as he flips them and shoves his blade all the way through the pale orc. He watches the light fade from Azog's eyes. He has won.

Thorin stands and stumbles away from the body. He lifts his clothes to see the mithril, still in tact. The pain from the pressure Azog had put on him, not from the blade going through him. He watches as the eagles decimate the orc army. Watches as the remaining orcs flee back into holes from whence they came. Watched as his kin cheered at the sight of victory.

A smile comes to his lips. And then a frown. Fili. Kili. Dwalin.

He turns and comes face to face with Dwalin.

"Fili? Kili?" He asks. Dwalin shakes his head. They run into the ruins to find them.

* * *

Tauriel had found Kili. His brother was with him. Bolg had thrown Fili to a group of orcs while he grabbed Kili. He lifted his weapon and brought it down on his chest. Tauriel cries out in pain. Kili gasps.

He is unharmed but the hit hurt. He grabs a bagger he kept hidden on him and quickly thrusts it into Bolg's arm that held his weapon. The weapon is dropped and so is Kili. Bolg snarls at the dwarf but his eyes roll into the back of his head a moment later. Fili had dropped down on him and put his sword right through the top of his head.

The brothers embrace before separating. Kili goes to Tauriel and Fili watches as they embrace. They go for a kiss but Thranduil speaks. He comes from out of nowhere.

"Tauriel." He says. Tauriel, ever the good subject, straightens and steps from Kili's arms.

"You are banished from the Woodland Realm for defiance and threatening the king. But something tells me you will be just fine." He walks back into the ruins.

* * *

Thranduil can not believe his best captain of the guard fell in love with a dwarf. But it was plain to see.

He has words with his son, then leaves to collect his dead and go back to where he came from. His home in the woods.

* * *

Fili, Kili and Tauriel find Thorin and Dwalin. Thorin notices Kili and the elf's hand intertwined. He smiles. His nephew has found love. He knows the look. He found his one.

His one. He turns and smiles at the mountain. He has his home. His kin. And his love. Everything would be all right.

They walk back from the way they came only to run into Bilbo.

"Bilbo." Thorin says with a smile.

"Thorin?" Bilbo smiles. Everything really would be all right.


	48. Chapter 47

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **I finished! This is the first story I have ever finished. It may not be the best but I certainly enjoyed every minute of it. If I should write little after stories about Luna and Thorin let me know. I would be more than willing to give updates on their lives. Enjoy and thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

 _ **Luna Point of View**_

I wait for them to return. Please return. I worry myself even though I know I prepared them. But what if something changed? What if it doesn't go like it should. What if the mithril is not as strong as they claim.

I need to calm down.

I pace in the throne room. I can't not do it. The worry and stress is getting to me. I need to do something. I run to the kitchens. I need to cook. I don't know much about how to work anything here but by god I will do something to keep my mind at peace.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed but what I do know is that I hear a commotion. It is faint but I hear it. Voices in the mountain. I leave the food that is cooking and run to the entrance of Erebor. He is alive. I run into his arms. He lifts me from the ground and spins me around. Our lips connect and I never want them to be free from his ever again.

"You made it. You all made it." I hold back my tears and hug Fili and Kili and the rest of the dwarves.

Thorin comes up to me and wraps an arm wound my waist. He pulls me against him tightly and whispers in my ear.

"Thank you. Without you none of this would have happened. I love you." He kisses my cheek and I am all smiles.

It is then I finally notice the elf with the group.

"Tauriel. Welcome." I greet with a smile. Thorin's arm never leaves my body.

I also notice how she is standing close to Kili.

"Oh. I like that." I murmur and Thorin laughs. He heard me.

"Come, lass! Tonight we feast!" Balin says and Bombur gets a look on his face like he has just gotten a glimpse of heaven. I smile and then frown.

"Oh shit! I left food on the stove!" I exclaim. Bombur, using his incredible speed, rushes to the kitchen. We all laugh as Bofur tries to catch up. It seems my mess will be taken care of. I will have to repay them somehow. But for now, I want to enjoy my man. I whisper in his ear everything I want to do to him and he has no qualms about picking me up and rushing to our bedroom.

* * *

I don't get to say goodbye to Bilbo or Gandalf since Thorin and I ran off but I know they will be fine. Right now, I just want to enjoy my fiancé. And oh do I.

* * *

I never thought happily ever after was real. I never knew this kind of happiness could be found. But I have it. And I will cherish it with my everything. For as long as I live.


	49. Wedding Night (Mature Content)

**_Mature Content Ahead_**

* * *

 **I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It was held outside the front gates of Erebor. It was picture perfect. The sun was shining bright and everyone who was anyone attended. But that wasn't the best part of the day. Not by a long shot. The best part of the day… finally getting Thorin to take me in every way I wanted and more.

* * *

During the after celebration, Thorin and I hurried to our room. I didn't care what the guests thought. I am sure their thoughts were one hundred percent correct.

The moment we got into the room his hands were on me. Mine went to his beautiful hair that I loved to play with. But now was not one of those times.

I slid my hands down his chest and untied his dress clothes. The shirt came off quickly and ended up as a lump on the floor.

He took full control now. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around him. I could feel his need against my own. I moan as our tongues meet. His lips taste of ale and cake. And then I am in the air.

I land on the bed with a little bounce. He is upon me instantly. His mouth goes to my neck and I arch into his body. I want him to touch me everywhere. My body wants him so bad it hurts.

My hands start to undo his pants. I get them untied and am about to pull them down when his hands stop me.

"You first." He says huskily. The look on his face and the sound of his voice make me tremble with anticipation. I can't help but nod and sit up. He helps me out of my dress. I wore nothing under it. The look in his eyes is predatory.

He tackles me softly onto the mattress. His lips immediately back on my neck. His hands now each having a nipple to play with.

"Oh Thorin" I moan. I feel his smirk against my skin. His tongue darts out and licks my neck before I feel pressure and pain. He bit me! I gasp but he swallows it by attaching his mouth to mine again. One hand of his on my breast and the other going to my lower body.

I feel it begin at my thigh and slowly, softly, make its way up until he is cupping me firmly. I try to grind myself into his hand but he releases my womanhood and grabs my thigh.

I look at him through hooded eyes. My face must tell him I don't understand.

"We are going to take this slow." He says. I groan but it soon is from pleasure as he begins to touch me again.

He is in full control. He rubs my slit up and down but never touches my clit and he never enters me.

"Thorin, please." I beg. Our eyes meet. I see he is enjoying my sounds and reactions.

"Anything for you." He says. His mouth goes to a nipple and his hand touches my clit. I moan loudly and my back arches. He starts with a slow pace. Rubbing me in circles.

He begins to speed up and I can't stop myself from screaming out as he presses down hard on my clit. I orgasm.

"I hope you aren't done yet." He says. When I come down from it he begins to rub my slit again. Moan.

I feel a finger at the entrance. With a thrust of my hips it enters me. I ride his finger like it is the only thing keeping me alive. He adds another. And another. He pumps in and out. Curls them. In and out. In and out. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. I scream his name as I cum again. By now I am covered in sweat but want even more of him.

I ride his fingers through my orgasm. In my haze of pleasure I didn't realize he had managed to take off his pants. I go to grab his penis but he stops me. He grabs my hands and pins them above my head.

"Are you ready?" He asks me. He is concerned. I smile fondly.

"Thorin…" He waits for me to finish.

"Fuck me like this is the only time it is going to happen." I say. He smirks and plunges into me. I would hold onto him but he is holding my hands. He moans and I join him as he enters me over and over again. It is fast and hard and a bit rough but I love every minute of it.

"Thorin, yesssss!" I hiss in pleasure as he hit a particularly amazing spot. Oh god! I scream the loudest this time as I orgasm. He rides me through it and doesn't stop. He only stops to pull out of me and flip me over. I get on my hands and knees and he is in me again.

He hits different parts in me now and I can already feel myself ready to explode again.

I moan and moan and manage to hold on and thrust against him as he thrusts into me. I hear him growl and feel him in me. He is ready. I let myself go and feel him as he releases himself in me.

My muscles constrict around him and I pull everything I can out of him.

We collapse onto the bed, him not leaving the inside of me. I am not sure how I am ever going to let him leave this bed. I want him again and again until I die from the pleasure he gives me.

I move and he slides out of me. Yep. I feel empty now.

I turn over and we are face to face. I cup his cheek and move hair from his face. I am tired but I just want to look at him. My husband.

"I love you." He says and leans in to kiss me gently.

"I love you too." I answer. When he regains his strength we will definitely be going again. He better not want sleep tonight because I don't plan on giving it to him.


	50. Married Life 1st Decade

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying**.

* * *

It is our ten year anniversary. I have a special night planned for us. I had the chefs make Thorin's favorite meal and make his favorite ale. I also had help decorating our room so the bed had petals of reds and pinks on it. Candles were to be lit before we retired for the night. I had a plate of chocolate covered fruit made as well and I hoped we would put them to good use.

* * *

"How was your day?" I ask with a smile before he takes a bite of his food. He frowns.

"The damned elf king wants to visit. He says it is to make amends. I think he plots something." Thorin says before taking a big bite of his food. I see him relax a bit and look from his plate to me. I play dumb and take a small bite of my food.

"Since when do the cooks make this on a regular day?" He asks. A regular day? He forgot again. I sigh but smile at him.

"I asked them to make it. I was in the mood for it." I say, lying.

"Really? And here I thought you didn't like this." He says now eyeing me. I smile like nothing is wrong.

"It just sounded good. Can I not crave something?" I ask back. He concedes and goes back to eating. I look over the empty table we sit at and frown. I thought that would be a give away as well but apparently he has other things on his mind.

"How about after this we go to the room? Retire early." I suggest with a tone of voice he recognizes very well. His eyes go dark and his gaze meets mine.

"I think that is a very good idea." He says in his deep husky voice. I smirk and we both eat with fervor. At our pace the food is quickly finished and we barely make it to the room before his hands are on me.

"Thorin, wait." I say and motion to the room. He takes it in then looks to me.

"Tenth." He mutters as his hand goes to his forehead.

"Hey. No worries. Just come share this with me." I say as I grab the tray of fruit and place it on the bed and then lay beside it. He notices the fruit and the look on my face. His eyes go dark again and I can tell he likes this. He lays opposite me but our heads are close.

I pick up a strawberry and rub it on his lips slowly, sensually, before letting it be bitten by him. He growls and it turns me on even more.

His turn. He picks up a grape and gives me the same treatment before he pops it into my mouth.

We tease each other, taking off clothes and rubbing the fruit on our bodies before eating it until we get tired of the foreplay and just get straight to enjoying each others body fully.

* * *

The next day I am awoken to my favorite breakfast, which is no small feat as my favorite food comes from elven land. Some kind of elvish porridge or something. I sit up and look to Thorin who sits with the tray of food on his lap.

"Good morning, my queen." He says as he leans in for a kiss. Our lips meet and then part.

"Good morning, my king. What is all this?" I motion to the tray. He places it on my hip and snuggles closer to my half covered body.

"I am sorry for forgetting yesterday. I sent a bird with a message that if he would send a small pack of the porridge we could make a meeting happen." He tells me and I smile softly. I cup his cheek softly and bring him in for a softer, longer kiss.

"You are the sweetest, most amazing husband in all of Middle-earth." I make sure to let him know before digging into my meal.

* * *

At noon I go to meet with Lady Dis. We had become quite close since mine and her brothers marriage. Before that… it was a test. It seemed she wanted to make sure I was right for him and put me through trial after trial to see if I would break. Thorin does not know this and I hope he never does. He loves his sister dearly and would frown upon such behavior.

"Good afternoon." I greet as I enter the library. She smiles at me as I make my way to the table she sits at.

"Good afternoon. How is my favorite sister?" She asks and we both laugh.

"Also your only sister." I point out and we both laugh again. I take a seat across from her.

"How was yesterday?" She asks me slyly. I giggle.

"Amazing. He forgot but made up for it this morning." I say. She laughs while I smile fondly at the memory.

"You two are horrible." She teases and we both chuckle before getting to business. As queen I have responsibilities and I take them very seriously. Dis is my closest friend and most trusted advisor. I have her help and opinion on everything.

"In a month we have the celebration of the defeat of Smaug and retaking of Erebor. We have yet to pick food and seat the guests. Easy enough." She says and I sigh.

"Easy, you say." I mutter before we begin. We end up spending hours on it and still not having the seating chart set.

"Is King Thranduil even going to come?" Dis asks abruptly as she looks at his name and sneers a bit.

"I think he may, if the discussions go well." I say offhandedly. Dis' head snaps up and locks eyes with me.

"Discussions?" She asks, her voice raising an octave. That is new.

"Yes. Thorin told me this morning that he has agreed to an audience with the King of the Woodland Realm. Apparently Thranduil wants peace. Thorin thinks he plots something. I can't say I disagree." I tell her honestly.

"Why did he not discuss this with anyone?" Her voice raises and she slams her hands on the table.

"He did it to apologize to me." I say and she gives me a confused gaze.

"He forgot yesterday. He sent a bird to the king and asked for my favorite breakfast in exchange for a meeting." I tell her and her face softens considerably.

"Well I suppose I can't fault him for that." She says but then her face hardens again.

"But how could he forget his own anniversary!" We both chuckle and do something else to give our minds a break from the planning.

* * *

The month passed and the party was upon us. King Thranduil was in attendance and was seated beside me. A guest of honor spot. I haven't seen him since the time I escaped from him, the second time.

"Seer." He greets. His face is stoic so I know not how he feels.

"My name is Luna." I tell him in a controlled tone.

"My apologies." He says but it feels fake. I nod my head in acceptance nonetheless. We begin to eat after Thorin makes a grand speech and introducing our guests. Bard is here as well. He sits opposite me. I smile at him when he is brought up.

"So how has life as a queen been treating you?" Thranduil asks me suddenly. I look to him and smile.

"Very well. A bit stressful but nothing compared to being king." I say as I look lovingly at Thorin, who is in a spirited talk with Bard.

"Have you had any visions?" Thranduil asks me and my eyes whip around to meet his.

"I have not." I tell him honestly.

"Hmm. Quite convenient that your visions stop after you become queen." He says in an accusatory voice.

"Is there something you wish to say?" I ask him outright. I hate when people act this way.

"I think you know what I am implying." He smirks and takes a bite of his food. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Pretend me stupid. Enlighten me to your thoughts and implications." I demand. His face falls and goes back to being stoic.

"I merely mean that perhaps you lied about your visions to seem important. To become queen." He tells me and smirks again. I have since told Thorin why I have no more 'visions'. He still loves me.

"Hold your tongue, elf. You know not of what you speak." We hear Thorin growl under his breath. We both look to our host, my husband.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Thranduil says. I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Speak again and I will have your tongue cut from your head." Thorin threatens and stabs his food to emphasize his point and willingness to do such things. The rest of the night Thranduil avoids me and Thorin.

* * *

A few months later and Thorin has decided to start grooming Fili to become the next king of Erebor. It will take years upon years to refine the boy but it is a challenge Thorin is happily taking on.

* * *

Our first decade together has been magical. Lots has happened. I am now near 33 years old and loving my life. I know we can't have children but we don't need them. Our lives are busy and filled with each other. I look forward to the coming years.


	51. Married Life 2nd Decade

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

Thorin and I spend our anniversary in separate rooms for most of the day. We are both busy preparing for the celebration that is coming up in a month. I smile as I think of last years. It was the best one yet, by far.

There were reenactments of the battle and the slaying of Smaug. It was an event for the ages. King Thranduil never came after the one time. Erebor and The Woodland Realm were at odds again. It seems some things never change.

I was with Dis and Balin trying to sort decorations and seating plans.

"The flowers would be better." Dis says.

"Nay. The string of daggers is fierce." Balin says and I laugh at the two of them.

"How about we do strings of mini dragons and shields. The children can make them out of paper. A project to keep them from their mothers hair. They are working very hard you know." I try and the two seem to think on this and then smile.

"That is a brilliant idea, Queen Luna." Balin says. I push him playfully.

"Twenty years now. Can you not call me Luna like before?" I tease.

"You are my queen. I will always show you the respect you deserve, my queen." He answers with a sweet smile. I feel my cheeks warm at his words. He is a good guy for sure.

"I will inform the woman of such a task. We also need to find someone to keep the kids together. Focuses. Balin?" Dis turns to Balin and volunteers him pretty much. Balin balks at this and we girls laugh.

"That is perfect! The children love Balin." I add and us girls giggle again.

"Now wait a minute." He starts to stutter out but me and Dis stand with smiles on our faces.

"I will tell the mothers." Dis says.

"Tell them to bring the kids here. Balin will watch them." I add as we walk out of the library and go our separate ways. I go to check in on Thorin who is in the war room with Dwalin and Dain no doubt.

* * *

"What news?" I ask as I approach the dwarven warriors. Thorin wraps an arm around me and shows me the map they are all looking at.

"The orcs are getting bold." Thorin says sternly.

"They are desperate." Dwalin says matter of factly

"They grow hungry. Their numbers dwindle, no doubt." Dain adds.

"What has been happening?" I ask.

"Raids, small ones, on the surrounding villages. Dale was the last to be hit. Just a week ago." He tells me. And I am just now hearing of this?

"How is Bard? His children? The people?" I ask worriedly. Thorin kisses my temple.

"They are all fine. We gave them weapons and armor before it happened, thankfully. They were well equipped." Thorin informs me. I nod and smile. Good.

* * *

The celebration is upon us and so are orcs. They storm the front gate but are no match at the rebuilt stone. It is strong and unyielding.

When the orcs tire the dwarves attack and slaughter them. Not a single on left alive.

The party goes on and my 43 year old self smiles at my husband. He is older than me and yet I am catching up to him in looks. Damn dwarves are their longer life spans.


	52. Married Life 3rd Decade

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

My body hurts as I get out of bed. I am 53 years old and feel it. I look a bit older than Thorin now but not by much. I have grey in my hair but Thorin says it only adds to my looks.

"Good morning, love." He kisses me before we dress and go out to do our business around Erebor. Today I am helping out Dis plan a party for her son, Kili. His birthday is still half a year away but he would be turning 110.

"Tauriel is with child so we must be the ones to do this. She is having a hard pregnancy. I don't want her bothered with this." I tell Dis and she agrees wholeheartedly.

Kili and Tauriel ended up getting married about 6 years ago and it was magnificent. She was beautiful in her gown and Kili looked so handsome. Truly a princely figure that day. And a very happy dwarf. Even Thorin was pleased to see Kili and Tauriel marrying. It seems not all elves were bad.

* * *

The usual Smaug and Erebor celebration passed by and now the birthday was happening. Tauriel stunned in her green gown that showed her belly. She looked so majestic standing next to her husband, who looked so proud of what him and Tauriel were doing with their lives.

After the party Thorin and I retire to our rooms.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?" I ask him as I change into my night clothes.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my wait and stomach from behind. He kisses my cheek.

"I never was able to give you children." I say as my hands go over his that lay across my belly. He turns me around and my hands go to his chest.

"I have you. I knew that you were unable to bear children and I do not care. I want you and only you. I need only you." He kisses me passionately.

"I love you." I say, my wrinkling hand cupping his slightly wrinkled cheek.


	53. Married Life 4th Decade

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

63 years old and still kicking. But slowing down. Thorin has said Fili is ready to take the throne. The coronation is to happen this year instead of the Battle of the Five Armies celebration.

* * *

We are all dressed in our best. Our closest friends even came. Beorn is even here with his young son. I am sure to talk with him after the formal ceremony.

* * *

Fili is now king. Thorin comes to me after his crowning and kisses my cheek. He looks tired and ready to retire but we can't for a little while. We must mingle at the after party.

* * *

The night ends early for us as I end up in the hospital wing. I fell while dancing and my leg was in great pain. I fear I may have broken it. Oin is no longer working as a healer so a younger dwarf takes a look.

"A crack in the bone it would seem. Not a full break. We can wrap it and give you pain easing medicine. You are to stay in bed until it is healed. Do not put pressure on it or it could break fully." The healer tells me and that is all Thorin has to hear to pick me up and take me to our room after I am fixed.

"Anything you need, ask it. I will have Dis help you out as well." He kisses my forehead and we sleep.


	54. Married Life 5th Decade

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

I have slowed down considerably. My mind is not what it once was either. I forget things constantly and misplace things daily. One thing I don't forget is how much Thorin loves me and how much I love him. He is sure to remind me every single day.

* * *

I no longer help plan anything. Balin and Dis take care of it mostly. I tend to walk the halls with an escort, though Thorin does not know I know, and visit with old friends when I can. Today I go to see Bofur.

"Hello, Bofur." I greet with a smile. His eyes crinkle in the corners as he hugs me gently.

"My lady." He teases as he invites me into his large quarters.

"Let me get you some tea." He says and goes into the small kitchen part of his room to put on the kettle. I smile as I look about the room from my chair. It lacks a woman's touch. He never did find his one. Though it is still not too late. Erebor gets, near yearly, new dwarves from other settlements and cities. Perhaps he will find someone yet.

"Here you go." He takes me from my thoughts as he hands me a warm cup of tea. I sip it tentatively and just look at him.

"Is there something on my face?" He asks and I just laugh.

"No. Just thinking of the old days. And how far we have come. Everything that has been achieved." I tell him. He smiles.

"Indeed we have come a long way." He says. We sit and chat for a long time.

* * *

73 and slow but still going.


	55. Married Life 6th Decade

**I only own my character. Anything you recognize is not mine. Just saying.**

* * *

 **This is the final chapter. I had so much fun writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and those who just read. Until next time.**

* * *

Our 59th anniversary was amazing. At 82 years old, Luna died. She passed during her sleep and I haven't been the same since. Our 60th year together would have been today.

I woke up alone, the bed cold on her side. Her smell gone from the pillow.

I get dressed and look at her side of the closet. Her clothes hang there, unused. She was buried in her favorite dress. She refused to wear something 'stuffy' as she called it.

I have a lot of life left in me. But the will to go on is gone. I go through each day in a daze. I hardly eat. Hardly drink. Fili rules over Erebor like the great king I knew he would be.

Luna is missed. Dis still cries at times. I do too. I know the men from the journey all those years ago miss her too.

Moira has since been taken back from the orcs. But we have not heard from Balin in a long while. I hope he is well. Whether he got the news of Luna's death I do not know.

Evil grows with every day. I know she told me that a new journey would be beginning and the damned elf, Legolas, would be a part of it. He will save the world apparently. I tire now.

I go to rest. Another day without my one. My queen. My love. Goodbye Luna. Happy anniversary.

* * *

Thorin passes that night in his sleep, to join Luna in the afterlife for eternity.


End file.
